Getting into Summer
by OptimisticEmotion
Summary: READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST! Sasuke hates going to the lake house, Itachi is acting weird, the picture of a blond and red-head brings a sense of foreshadowing, and Danzo won't leave the Uchiha Family alone! Can this summer get any worse? NaruSasu! READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!
1. Packing Up

_WARNING! READ LAST CHAPTER FIRST!_

* * *

**Yuki ~ Well, I'm tired of haveing either crappy ass Fanfics up or just one fucking good oneshot lemon up. So I'm playing around with this. You better reveiw or I don't continue. Even one reveiw will do to keep me going. I don't like punishing one person for something others have done. This story is probably going to suck ass, but oh-well.**

**BETA! - I FINALLY have a beta! a good one too! So Let's give a huge round of applause for Miss Sunday Of The 7th Key****! She be the shizzz!**

**Warnings - Nothing to worry about in the first few chapters. In all honesty, I'm not sure it'll get anything more than a little Kiwii, Lime at best. But hey I only have three chapters writen so far. so rateing will remain 'M' for a few things I DO have planed. :D**

**Disclamer - If I owned Naruto, it'd probably suck. So, be glade I don't own it, . . . yeah~.**

* * *

NaruSasu fanfic.

Getting into Summer

By: Yuki Utada

Sasuke never liked having to pack. He didn't even like the place they were heading to, either. But since it was summer, and his father always had the last word, Sasuke and his family were heading down to their lake house like they did every year.

Right then, Sasuke was tossing his neatly folded shirts and jeans into the suitcase.

"And why do you seem so irritated, Little Brother?" Sasuke's elder brother, Itachi, asked as he walked into the room.

Sasuke sat on his bed looking like he was ready to tear the world in half. "Why the fuck do we have to go to the lake house? Why for the whole summer?" He complainded as he tossed another shirt in.

Itachi simply shook his head at his younger borther a small smirk. Even though it didn't appear as such, the younger was, oddly enough, taking this better than last year, when he tried to lock his door and Itachi and their father busted it down, dragging a kicking and screamming Sasuke all the way to the lake house.

"Well, its a chance to be closer to your familiy, right? After all, Uncle Madara and Uncle Tobi will both be there this year." Itachi's smirk grew at the shiver that visibly ran down Sasuke's spine.

Their Uncle Tobi was only their uncle by marriage- a marriage that was really only legal in about six states.

"Why are they going to be there? Not that I don't love our uncles. It's just that, after a while, it gets so . . ."

Itachi knew what Sasuke meant. For a while when he was younger, Itachi was also extremely uncomfortable around his gay uncles, but he had grown out of that and into something else.

"Don't worry about it, Sasuke. It's not like they'll ask you to go to bed with them."

Sasuke almost gagged at the mental images that ran through his mind. He did not want to imagine his uncles going at it- especially not going at it with him involved.

"Just help me pack up!" Sasuke exclaimed, thrusting the last of his shirts into his suite case. Itachi chuckled and helped the younger get all his important belongings that he'd need for the time they'd be gone.

Itachi was about to go downstairs, absolutely positive his little brother could handle the rest, when his eyes landed on a small picture his younger brother had tossed into a smaller bag next to the suitcase.

The picture was taken ten years ago. In it was of himself, Sasuke, their old dog, Chi, and two other boys that were at the lake the summer the picture was taken.

Itachi remembered that the boys they had met were from America and had came to Cannada to visit their Aunt and Uncle for the summer, the same as them, but they had never seen them again afterwards.

"Are you expecting to be meeting up with them again?" Itachi asked, pointing to the picture.

Sasuke stopped what he was doing and looked at the photo. "Not really. It's just easier to go to that damn place with the thought that I might." He replied.

Itachi smiled as Sasuke tied up the back and zipped up his luggage. Itachi knew what his younger brother was thinking.

The second Uchiha boy was never any good at making friends- really meaning that Sasuke was, in fact, utterly horrible at making friends. At school Sasuke only had three friends. But for some odd reason, that year ten years ago Sasuke and the younger of the two boys had become as thick as theives in just one day.

The day when they had to go home was probably the hardest time for Sasuke in his life, he and the other boy were so attached. What had bothered both brothers the most, however, was that neither of the Uchihas could remember the other sibling's names, and really only had a ten year old photograph to remember them by.

"You'd think that the posiblity of seeing your best friend again would make you want to go even more." Itachi stated nonchalantly, looking at his younger brother.

However, when he meant to smirk he frowned instead. The scenario of when Sasuke had to say good-bye to his first friend ever flashed into his mind as he realized Sasuke's true reason for hating the Lake house.

"Yeah, get my hopes up and then let them drop to the ground every year is always the best way to get me in the mood for a fun filled vacationing at Konoha Lake." Sasuke said sarcastically.

After the year he had met his first friend, Sasuke had spent year after year getting his hopes up, believing that the kid would be there visiting his Aunt and Uncle again. After the fifth year of dissapointment, Sasuke finally realized that the yearly trip was just straight boring with a dash of painful to the side.

Sasuke's phone ringing made him jump. As his brother chuckled at his skittishness, Sasuke answered it quickly as though it was an emergency, only to hear his real best-friend, Suigetsu, on the other line.

"Hey Sasu! What's kicking?" Suigetsu asked while Sasuke could hear Karin and Juugo- his other two friends- talking in the background.

"I'm being kidnapped by my family and held hostage in a hazerdos location. You?" Sasuke deadpanned in a monotone, emotionless voice.

Suigetsu started to snicker. "Did you, Serious-Sasuke, just make a joke? Wow, you_ must _be in a strange mood." Suigetsu replied. "I myself have to pack up to go to my cousin Kisame's house. Tell Itachi that I may get a chance to steal back his sunglasses that Kisame stole from him."

Sasuke had already opened his mouth to do so, his head turning to his brother, only to find that Itachi had already went downstairs.

"Will do. I guess I'll see you guys when school starts up again." Sasuke said as he pulled the small bag over his shoulder.

"Alright, whatever." Sasuke could hear Suigetsu put the phone way from him as he shouted over Karin, yelling at poor Juugo, "Hey guys, Sasuke says good-bye, he'll miss us all to the point that he'll be crying in his sleep the whole time he's gone, and that when we meet again he'll have a make-out session with you, Karin."

Sasuke mentally groaned. Suigetsu may be his best friend, but that was only because no one better had come along yet, and he let Suigetsu know that every minute of his life.

"Sasuke! I'll miss you until the end of our long stay away from each other!" Sasuke's one and only ex-girlfriend called out from the background of the phone.

Somehow or another, Suigetsu had always managed to get the ginger to think that she had a shot at getting back together with Sasuke. Even when Sasuke had told her he had broken up with her because he had found out he was gay. Really it was just an excuse; in truth, he was Bi, and still found the female body much more appeasing than that of a male. But since Karin was crazy, in every sense of the word, mind you, he wasn't going to tell her that.

"Yeah, bye guys." Sasuke shut his phone off and tucked it into his pocket. After doing so, he grabbed his suitcase and luggage and headed down stairs.

**-down stairs ~4:30 pm-**

"There you are, Sasuke. I was starting to worry about having to get a new door again." Sasuke's father, Fugaku, teased in his stern voice as he sat at the kitchen table with a newspaper sitting before him.

"I'm pretty sure that our dear little Sasuke has learn his lesson from last year. Remember Sasuke? Uchiha's NEVER make empty threats." Itachi joked smugly with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Why are you even going, Itachi?" Sasuke questioned as he sat down at the table. His brother was already 20 years old and had every right to stay home, being that he had moved out last year.

"Because, unlike a foolish little brother of mine, I love my family and wish to continue our family tradition." Itachi declared with a smirk. Sasuke could tell that he was only halfway telling the truth, but something nagged at him saying his brother had a hidden agenda.

"Whatever." Sasuke grunted as he opened his phone up again. He didn't really have anyone to text, since he had already told his only friends good-bye, so he occupied himself with a game that had been downloaded onto his iPhone when he first got it.

"Well, once your mother gets home, we'll head out." Fugaku announced, taking his son's bags to the door for something to do. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother, was at the store picking up some grocries so they'd have something to eat while they were at the lake.

"Hey, Sasuke." Itachi Looked at his little brother.

"Yeah?" Sasuke asked sharply as he lost the game on his phone.

"This year maybe a little diffrent then last year."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. _What the hell are you plaing Itachi?_ He wondered with a twitch of his brow.

"How so?"

Itachi sighed. "As you have pointed out, I am old enough to be considered a legal and responsible adult." Sasuke nodded slowly, letting Itachi know he understood and wanted him to continue. "This year, Mother and Father are only spending a month with us before coming back here."

Sasuke looked at his brother as if he had another head.

"Wait, they're ditching us there?" He whispered harshly, trying to keep his voice down. He really shouldn't have been too surprised about the news, it was his parents he was thinking of.

Itachi sighed tiredly. "No. I asked this of them. They haven't had time to themselves in over five years. You are the only one who really needs to be looked after legally, and you'd have me, Uncle Madara, Uncle Tobi, and Uncle Orochimaru to watch after you."

Sasuke shivered. Only one of the four people mentioned didn't give him the creeps. As was mentioned earlier, Madara and Tobi were unconformable, and Orochimaru wasn't even related to them. The man had been a friend of Fugaku since they were in grade school, thus, making him a close family friend. However, children, especially the ages of 17 and younger, _really_ weren't his strong point.

"I hate you, you know that?" Sasuke asked as he sunk into his chair, feeling the weight of misery falling upon him.

Itachi only smirked. He knew his little brother would react in such a manner. Especially if Orochimaru was mentioned. He remembered a time when their parents wouldn't have anything to do with the guy - when all adults had gotten drunk one Christmas party, and he and Sasuke nearly lost their virginity to the closet perv. But that fight was over and done with, and the boys managed to remain pure.

"I'm sure you'll get over it." Itachi consoled as he got up when he heard a car enter the drive way.

It was time to go.

Itachi smirked down at his own phone while he read a text message. After replying, he put it away and looked back to his brother, his smirk transforming into a bit of an evil grin.

This year was going to be interesting indeed.

* * *

**Ms. Sunday, if you are about to kill I understand. (I changed a couple things back to how they were before, or changed it completely. ^.^;; ) ****But at least I didn't change the whole thing _period_. . . . I'm gunna die.**

**Please leave a reveiw, and I'll have the next chapter either as soon as it's updated or as soon and one of you guys leaves me some feed back. (Which ever comes second.) **

**CHEAPS!**

**~Yuki U.**


	2. Getting Settled

**Yuki ~ I was very happy to get all of your reveiws, seriously I was close to tears! I was so happy. I also noticed I had alot of people add me to their 'Favorite Authors', 'Author Alert', 'Favorite Story', and 'Story Alert', . . THANK YOU GUYS! It's really a huge help to get those and the Reveiws, Trust me! It's wonderful to get some feed back and have such a great responce! So true to my word, There have been reveiws, and the next chapter is here. (Though it was here a lot sooner than I expected.)**

**BETA! - Once again! I much shower graditude upon Miss Sunday! She is still the shizz! She is amazing fast, wickedly smart, and impossilbly guile!**

**Warnings - Slight violence, a bit of poor word choice, and evil brotherly love.**

**Disclaimer - Naruto, not mine. Smartass Comments, totally mine. XP**

* * *

When Mikoto finally arrived, everyone packed into the car. Again Sasuke had asked Itachi, who was well old enough, why he didn't just drive his own car.

Itachi promptly responded by leaning against his younger brother, using about 70% of his body weight to crush the boy, pretending to fall asleep, a smug grin barely contained as he heard his brother's protests.

The trip took about seven hours and they didn't get to the lake until around eleven at night. Sasuke had fallen asleep against Itachi, who was texting like crazy on his phone.

When he noticed that they had stopped, Itachi smirked evilly at the sleeping mass next to him.

One thing that Itachi did not like about moving out was he was no longer around to wake his dear little brother for school. Which was always a great source of morning time fun for the older Uchiha.

"Sasuke. Sasuke, wake up." Itachi tested just how deeply asleep Sasuke was, and judging by the lack of response, the answer was petty deep. Itachi slowly got out of the car, causing Sasuke to lie down fully on the back seat of the car. As soon as he was safely out of the car, Itachi sneaked around to Sasuke's side door, and very quietly opened it.

"Itachi?" Mikoto called worriedly.

"Just waking Sasuke up, mother." Itachi explained his stealth, his tone pleasant but his purpose far from it. Mikoto just nodded slowly and grabbed some of the groceries from the truck of the car.

Once she had made her way inside Itachi smiled deviously. "Sasuke…" Itachi purred, shaking his brother gently.

"No, go away." Sasuke grouched as he tucked his arms closer to himself.

"Sasuke." Itachi called once more to make sure that Sasuke was at least muttered something else that was incoherent as he went back to dreamland.

While Sasuke was enjoying the midnight summer heat and the comfy car seat beneath him, something wrapped itself around his ankle, tight. Sasuke ignored this and kept to his dream world. Suddenly an extreme jerk from his leg, Sasuke found himself flying out of the car and falling onto the ground with a thud. The young Uchiha's eyes were now wide open and his enter left side was now sore.

"Let's go, Sunshine." Itachi said in a sickly sweet tone. He smirked as Sasuke stood and dusted himself off.

"I hate you."

Itachi's smirk grew. "Oddly enough, I'm okay with that." The brothers, one annoyed and one beside himself with joy at messing with the annoyed one, grabbed their stuff and headed inside.

"SASUKE!"

Before the boy even knew his name was shouted, he was tackled into a bear-hug that threatened to snap his spine. Itachi just barely managed to get out of the way as Sasuke fell over and their Uncle Tobi on top of him. Their other uncle, Madara, was currently talking to his brother about sleeping arrangements ignoring the two on the ground.

"Dammit! Tobi get the fuck off of me!" Mikoto looked warningly at her youngest, but let it slide since Sasuke's outburst really couldn't be held against him. He did have a full-grown gay guy, who was supposed to be his uncle no less, sprawled out over him.

Fugaku, however, wasn't so understanding.

"Sasuke Uchiha! You_ will _respect your elders, and you will respect your uncle!" The volume in his voice made everyone flinch. Everyone, however, except Itachi, who had once gone through a phase where he went out of his way to get his father to scream at him. At the time he had been scared shitless and wondered why he constantly put himself through such torture. Now, Itachi looked back on those times at the best ones in his childhood. If only Sasuke had ever tried going through a rebellious phase.

"S-Sorry, Father." Sasuke apologized feebly as Tobi removed himself and stood with a bounce. Itachi walked over and helped his brother off the ground.

"It's okay, Fugaku, after all, I was the one who started it." Tobi explained.

Fugaku shook his head and glared at his youngest. "No. It is by no means 'okay'. Sasuke is an Uchiha! And it's high time he got his head out of his ass and start to act as one!"

Itachi rolled his eyes at his father. _Which one would that be, Father?_ He thought darkly. _An Uchiha? Or an Ass? I guess if he were to follow your example he could easily be both. _Itachi scowled as he started upstairs. He had to force himself to leave his brother in the care of the sometimes-idiot they shared for a father. No, getting ticked off the first day of the vacation wasn't going to work for him. Especially when this year was to be significantly different.

Itachi walked into the room that had been his every summer since he was four. He even remembered when Sasuke was born how they left him at Uncle Obito's while they got the room ready for the youngest addition of the family. Itachi smiled at the thought as he started to unpack his bags.

Sooner or later he heard Sasuke make his way to the room across from his. Itachi paused his unpacking to pay his younger brother a visit. One twist of the doorknob told him that it was locked from the inside. Itachi smirked evilly. Sasuke only did this to avoid their father and mother.

However, Itachi knew a secret that Sasuke only knew that he knew. Itachi pulled the knob violently, shoved it back, and yanked at it again, sufficiently unlocking. Once the door was open Itachi was greeted by a pillow to the face.

"Go away." Sasuke's voice was low with a hint of venom. Itachi just shrugged and made his way through un-phased. He was use to the glares, the snarls, the venom, and the harshness in Sasuke's voice. This had always been Sasuke's defense, it was Itachi's too.

"Okay, vent. I'll listen." Itachi sighed as he sat on the bed next to his fuming brother who turned to his side to face the wall.

"Just leave me alone." Itachi frowned. It had been a while since he last had to persuade Sasuke to let out his angst. He was starting to wonder if that meant Sasuke needed someone else to listen to him. A voice is really no good if no one is there to hear it. And having only one person was only good for awhile.

"Sasuke, do you remember Chi?" Itachi watched as his younger brother's ears perked up.

"Of course you do. You also remember how she died. She was old and sick. Everyone

Told you that she was going to die, but you didn't listen to the many different voices and tried to bring her back to high health. You'd watch over and care for her night over day. The entire time you started to feel ready to give up you'd take a one look at her and start all over again. Then one day appeared and you had realized she had gotten worse. Her breathing was shallow, she wasn't eating breakfast, she was making a funny noise and you started crying. You sat there next to her all day crying as she lay dying. No one could get you to move, you wouldn't let anyone who had warned you that it was going to happen near her. You even lied down next to her and curled your self into her. In her last moments, she died with one last wag of the tail." Itachi looked at the ceiling.

"And why are you bringing _that_ up?" Sasuke sneered at his older brother for bring up something that still hurt. It was completely irrelevant. Itachi smirked as he looked down at the younger raven.

"Remember what Father had said when she had finally died?"

Sasuke's eyes widened for a moment before his face was impassive once more. "He started in a speech about how Uchiha's never felt grief, pity, sorrow, loss, sadness, or weakness. He even started yelling somewhere in the middle, but I had long stopped listening."

Itachi felt a slight twang of pride at the last part. He had always hoped Sasuke would break at least one Uchiha rule on _purpose_. Just _once, _and Itachi would stop praying so deeply.

"But, did you know, that night, the hypocrite cried over the loss of the animal companion he had since he just older than you are now?"

Sasuke turned sharply. He had never known Itachi lie to anyone. Sasuke didn't know what to say to this. He had just gotten the whole speech over again. If it wasn't for his mother and two uncles being in the room Fugaku would probably never have stopped.

Itachi stood and walked to the window. When Sasuke was first moved into the room for his second summer ever, Itachi stood right where he was, six years old looking over the many tree tops a ways away, as they stretched far in every direction. Though his six year old eyes remained unimpressed and felt that his younger brother had gotten the worst view in the entire house, Itachi himself had aesthetic scenery of the lake from his room. He still preferred the lake view to the woods, but he found the view of the trees somewhat relaxing.

Sasuke stood and started to unpack his shit. He started with his large luggage stuffing cloths into the draws messily. This made him flinch slightly, and rearrange them. After growing up with an always tidy mother and a neat-freak father, they both contributed to their slightly OCD son. Thanks to Itachi, Sasuke wasn't too afraid of getting dirty. It was staying dirty that made him cringe. Sasuke opened his suitcase next, pulling more shirts and shit out. He then got started pulling things out of his small bag.

The moment his finger brushed the cold silver of the picture frame, his breath caught. One thing he never told Itachi about was one of the reasons he missed the blonde so much. One of the moments with the boy Sasuke remembered most was when he had taken him to a part of the lake that wasn't too far from his lake house that was perfectly hidden by the shrubs and low hanging branches of the trees. Sasuke had showed him how to skip rocks though the boy never mastered it. But the part that got burned into his memory was when the blonde had thrown too hard and sent most his momentum forward causing him to fall backward. Sasuke reached forward grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and yanked him forward. When the boy collided into Sasuke, they both ended up falling into the mud bank. Once the initial shock was over they had realized that the blond's face had landed on Sasuke's and they were kissing. After they both freaked out a bit, they decided that no one outside of their little hiding place needed to know what had happened in there.

Sasuke smiled at the memory pulling the frame from the bag. Both their mothers had freaked out and they got ushered into the shower. It was only after a good long fight that they let Sasuke take a shower first by himself, and then let the other get his turn.

Sasuke set the picture on the dresser and stared at it for a moment before he turned to meet Itachi's gaze. Itachi had one brow raised, but other than that he's face remained impassive.

"What?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Hm."

Itachi left to walk downstairs. Sasuke just stared at his back as he made his way through the door turning left toward the stairs.

Sasuke shrugged and decided to go to bed. He lay down under the sheets, and happily slipped back into dreamland.

**-Sasuke's room ~ 10:39 AM**

Sasuke looked at the bed one last time to make sure it was neatly made. When he was satisfied with the room he turned to leave. That was before something broke through his window and nailed him in the shoulder.

"FUCK!" Sasuke cursed when the solid object make contact with his body. There was a quick thumping of feet before Itachi, Fugaku, and Madara were right at the door. Fugaku first noticed the broken window, Madara first noticed a stray baseball, and Itachi was the first to notice his brother holding his arm awkwardly and was the first one to act.

"You okay, Sasuke?" Itachi asked, lifting his brother's shirt to check if there was a bruise yet. There was already a huge welt and the skin was already starting to look like a shade of purple.

"Yeah, it just hurt like a bitch." Sasuke muttered to his brother, hoping his father wouldn't hear him curse.

Thankfully, Fugaku Uchiha was too busy slinging a few colorful words out the window to a couple of boys who lost their ball. There was a muffled "Sorry" before Fugaku turned sharply from the window to inspect his son's wound himself.

With a slight "Mm", he walked briskly downstairs, motioning for Sasuke to follow.

Once down stairs, Sasuke's mother was at his side immediately.

"Sasuke? What's wrong? Are you okay? What was that sound?" Mikoto asked every question that could be asked about what she heard.

"Mit, calm down. It was just some kids outside playing baseball. The one with the bat must've hit too hard and got a _home run_, or, more precisely, he got to _run home_." Madara joked.

Sasuke smirked slightly at his uncle's lame joke as his Uncle Tobi went upstairs to help Itachi pick up glass.

"Here you go Sasuke." His father placed a bag of ice on his shoulder so it would drape over the baseball-shaped bruise.

Sasuke flinched slightly, but got use to the cold quickly. Sometimes he wondered if the reason his father and grandfather were so obsessed with being perfect was because of the family's strange ability to overcome any stressful environment or get use to a new climate easily.

Sasuke went to go help clean the glass up in his room, but was sent away by Itachi, who told him to go outside and find the boys who did the task of breaking his window.

And with this mission, Itachi handed Sasuke the weaponized baseball and sent him out. Sasuke contemplated chucking the baseball at Itachi's head, but decide the better of it and went out in search of the two criminals.

* * *

**I want to warn you that jumping to conclutions my get you shot someday. Do not assume anyone is anything and the bad guys are everywhere or nowhere. Just a random though. Now, Am I posting another chapter? Hmmmm, . . . Maybe. But least not til next week. I need to type it out first. . . . (Teehe? ^_^b)**

CHEAPS!

**~ YU**


	3. Have We Met?

**Yuki~ Now, I remember telling ya'll at the end of last chapter to not asume anything. But then again, I also said I'd get this up sooner than I am. I'm sorry for all those who were so excited for this! I just got REALLY bussy, REALLY fast! Also, I was majorly dishearted when I finished typing up the fother chapter, saved it, and ended up having the magic eraser of the internet scrub away over half of it. So at the moment, I'm not seeing the forth chapter getting done by the end of spring break. (this being the 20th for me). So I'm sorry for that too, I'm working on that NOW! ^_^**

**Beta~ Again! Thank you for putting up with me and my horrible spelling and grammer, Miss Sunday! ^_^**

**Warnings~ Evil Meanie-heads sticking their nose where it doesn't belong, freaky ESP on a very scared Uchiha's side, and a loud mouthed Red-head. ^_^**

**Disclaimer~ Do I have a billion reviews? No. Do I want them? Yes. Do i own Naruto? Mmmmm, I wish.**

* * *

Sasuke walked outside onto the green lawn. He had a bag of ice balanced on his left shoulder, the baseball to blame for the reason- a now painful bruise in his left hand. He'd use his right hand to hold or adjust the bag at times while he walked, trying to figure out which way the culprits for his now broken window went running.

Since the only open areas were to his left, and the closest summer home other than his own was to the right, Sasuke had to think through the choices that were handed to him.

The boys were now without a baseball ,unless they had another, so they could have gone home, disappointed that their best shot lost them their means of fun.

Then again, it was still pretty early in the day and the weather was nice enough that anyone with an imagination would want to at least try to find something to do. The houses were also farther off, and checking the open fields would take less time.

So with his conclusion in place, Sasuke made his way to the fields in search for the cause of his swelling wound.

On his way, Sasuke couldn't help but wonder if his long lost friend was among the culprits, if he'd see that mop of blonde hair bouncing around. Scenarios kept playing in his mind of what he would say to the boy if he was Sasuke's first ever friend- could he be? Could one of them be?

He couldn't help but smile at his own stupidity. That summer was ten years ago. Sasuke had the only picture taken that summer too. How in the world would the blond boy even remember Sasuke? If it weren't for that dreaded picture, Sasuke was sure he would have forgotten too.

A new scenario played in Sasuke's head:

_"Hey, is this your ball?" Sasuke asked walking up to a blond and redhead, both about his age._

_"Oh, yeah. Guess it was your house we hit, huh?" The blond asked sheepishly._

_"Yeah, it nailed me good in the shoulder too." Sasuke's eye's widened with realization as the blond takes the ball from him. "Hey, have we met before? You look extremely familiar." _

_The blond looked suspicious._ _"What? Sorry. I don't think we have." He replied cautiously. _

_Sasuke shook his head._ _"No, I know I have a picture of you and your brother! It's from that summer ten years ago!" _

_The blond looked scared._ _"I don't remember anything from that summer! How the hell did you know we were brothers?" He asked hurriedly, Urgency caught in the boy's voice. "Do you even know my name?"_

_Sasuke took a step forward. "No, I forgot it, sorry. But I know it was you two in a picture with me and my brother and my dog! Chi!" the boy took a step back. He looked ready to bolt as he looked at his brother. The ginger just shook his head as to say he didn't remember either._

_"Leave us alone you FREAK!" the blond shouted as they both took off._

Sasuke shook his head. And just imagine if he _did_ know the kid's name. That could actually prove to be worst.

"Hey. What're you up to?" a kind voice called from about a yard away yanking Sasuke from his thoughts. The voice belonged to a ginger who was with a younger friend. This made Sasuke's heart jump until he realized that his friend also had red hair, not blond.

"Looking for the owner of this." Sasuke called back holding up the baseball which has brought him nothing but grief since the moment it smashed through his window.

The red-head smirked as he caught his younger friend who was trying to sneak away by the arm. "Yeah, that's ours. I'm sorry if that was your house that it ruined."

Sasuke walked closer to the two and inspected them discreetly. The older on was about the same height as Itachi if not taller, he had waist-length blood red hair and eyeliner that brought out the definition of his baby blue eyes. The younger one was about the same height as himself, though there could be debate about who was taller, he also had red hair, though his hair more or less resembled Sasuke's favorite fruit than an actual hair color.

"Actually, it was my brother's hit that sent it flying. We could probably pay some of the damage cost if you need."

Sasuke wanted to roll his eyes and give them an estimated amount. But his brother sent him for two important reasons. One, to give the boys back their property and two, to talk to someone his own age while he was stuck in this shit-hole.

"That's not necessary, I just wanted to return this." Sasuke said off-handedly, handing the projectile to the older of the two. Turning on his heels, he started to walk away. He didn't have to tell Itachi that he walked away without another word. All he had to say was that the two were brothers and they had to go home to their worrying mother and shit.

Or at least this was the plan.

"HEY!" A different voice called Sasuke back. It was the younger of the two. He ran up to Sasuke as the raven turned to meet the little red-head.

"Yes?" Sasuke asked, trying his God-damned best to be polite.

The boy grinned uber cheesy before giving Sasuke a piece of gum. "Thanks for retuning the ball." He thanked.

Sasuke looked the candy over before handing it back. "I'm sorry. I'm diabetic." He lied. Sasuke truly just didn't like sweets. And the fact that the date of the gum was questionable didn't help either.

"Oh, sorry. Then, um,. . . AH! Why don't you join us for a game of tag football tomorrow!" The smaller redhead pressed on.

Sasuke thought hard on how to get out of this invite before the ice on his shoulder shifted catching his attention. "Sorry. Can't" he said, trying to sound disapointed while pointing to his shoulder and the boy made a face.

"Oh, what happened?"

Really? Sasuke looked him square in the eye.

"A flying object smashed through my window and nailed me in the back." Sasuke deadpanned. He held back a smirk when the boy's face fell.

"Oh, I'm, s- I'm REALLY sorry. How hard did it hit you?"

Before Sasuke could explain the incident orally, the boy had rounded the raven and pulled up his shirt to see the dark blacks, purples, and yellows in a baseball shape on his left shoulder. Sasuke couldn't help the blush that tinted his skin as the boy gently felt the welt that was still very much there.

"Naruto, that's what you get for not paying attention." The older of the brothers said in a condescending voice.

"Oh, Shut-up! If you didn't throw that baseball at my face I wouldn't have hit it so hard!" 'Naruto' shouted at his older brother from behind Sasuke.

"No, but the bruise you see on this kid would have been on you instead, and then I could just laugh this off."

This got Naruto pissed. The red-haired boy dropped Sasuke's shirt, much to Sasuke's gratitude, and charged at the other red-haired boy.

"You're an asshole!" The boy was just a foot away from his brother now as he held up a fist. Now this was starting to get interesting in a very BAD way. But before Naruto could hit him, his brother had dodged and grabbed Naruto by the elbow. When he had a good enough grip on the boy, he threw him to the ground and pinned him to the dirt.

"Fuck you, Kyuubi! Get the Fuck off of me!" Naruto screamed.

"Not until you calm down, Naru-ru." Kyuubi spoke in a voice that was sweet enough to choke an elephant. "Besides, this is what you get for not taking any karate classes."

"Not that I haven't tried! Mom said that if I wanted to go, I needed to you to take me, and your ass never does!"

Kyuubi smirked sadistically before speaking,"I keep telling you that if you want to go so badly, you have to be up on time and be ready before I go."

Sasuke was staring to feel a little forgotten and was about to say something when he realized something; this meant he could just go home! He wouldn't have to deal with the headache that was Naruto and Kyuubi.

But before Sasuke could leave Naruto's voice enticed him with one very vital question. "Wait a moment! Have we met before?" Sasuke turned to face him with a quizzical look on his face.

"What?" Sasuke asked genuinely confused, which was rare. The irony of what had just been said did not escape the pale-boy, as so instead of acting like the blond boy of his imagination, Sasuke decided to hear the kid out, or at least try to explain to him how it was very much impossible.

"Have we met before?" Naruto stood up and shook off the dirt. "You look extremely familiar."

Now Sasuke was starting to freak out a little inside, but he made sure to keep the feel away from his facial features. "I very much doubt it. I never leave the summer house, and don't like being outside all that much."

A muffled "I can tell," had come from Kyuubi who was also shaking dirt off his pants.

Naruto started to shake his head. "I'm sure of it! I think we have a picture of you somewhere." He pushed on.

Sasuke was taken off guard by this. This little fact was impossible. Sasuke hated pictures. But yet again, he was still much more freaked out by the parallel that was playing against him.

"Again, I highly doubt that." Sasuke stated remaining calm on the outside.

"I'm sure of it! It _has_ to be you! It's from a few years ago, but you look almost exactly the same!"

Sasuke froze at this. Was it possible?

No.

Did it make any sense?

No.

Does it hold his interest?

Very much so.

But then again, what was he to do?

"What's your name again?"

"…What?" Sasuke asked dumbly. He started to feel numb. Every fiber of his being was telling him to just run home and think about what had been said.

"What is you name?" Naruto asked slower. Just then Kyuubi put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Hey, Kit, I think it's time to go home. And Kid, if you still feel up to tag football tomorrow, we'll be out here at seven." With a wink, the brothers made their way back to the summer homes, leaving a very stunned, very confused Uchiha in their wake.

**-Uchiha Summer Home ~ 11:52 am**

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't respond.

"Sasuke?"

Still nothing. Mikoto sighed before she walked over and tapped her son on the shoulder. Sasuke looked up and yanked the earplugs from his head.

"Hn?"

Mikoto frowned at the common Uchiha man response and wandered if it were genetic. "I was wondering if you'd like to help me make lunch." She told him. She walked back to the counter that was right across the kitchen from the island where Sasuke was sitting on a bar-stool.

"Sure." Sasuke agreed. He knew he didn't have anything else to occupy his time with. He started browning hamburger meat as Mikoto started chopping veggies.

Soon Tobi had walked in wearing his usual orange Halloween mask. Sasuke really couldn't think of a time where the man was without it and was pretty sure his uncle Madara had been the only one to see him without it.

"Hello my beautiful Sister-in-law! And wonderful Nephew-in-law! What are the two of you making?"

Sasuke didn't even look up at his uncle."Food." he stated.

"Hmmmm, what kind of food?"

"The edible kind." Sasuke really had no clue what he and his mother were making, he was just doing as she told him. Tobi started to pout at the lack of information before Mikoto spoke up.

"We're making stew, Tobi. It'll be ready shortly, so why don't you get the table ready?" She asked as she dumped the vegetables into the ground-beef.

When Sasuke realized that he was no longer needed he headed up to his room. He sat down on his bed and opened one of the few books he had brought. The story he was reading was something dark and depressing, but it had it's comedic moments. Like right now, the main character's best friend had been attacked and was in the hospital, but when she went to visit her friend in the hospital to explain how their newest of friends was one of the bad guys, her friend had just been given a fresh dose of painkillers and the conversation took a rather interesting turn.

The sound of a car door slamming shut across the street made Sasuke jump and close his book in the same motion. Annoyed as to what had just caused him to lose his place, the boy made his way to his window to see a man just standing outside of his house.

The guy looked old and had bandages that covered half his face. One of his arms was in a sling, he had a scar on his chin, and he was extremely familiar with the Uchiha family.

Sasuke froze in place as the man watched his home. Neither moved for a while. But the moment the man took his first step toward the house, Sasuke sprinted down the stairs.

"MOM!" Sasuke shouted as he heard the doorbell chime. Mikoto looked up at Sasuke she was making her way across the kitchen to the living room.

"Don't answer the door! Don't even go near it!"

"What's going on, Sasuke?" Mikoto looked frightened by her son's actions as he slammed the door to the kitchen and locked it. The doorbell ringer was now getting impatient, obviously pressing the bottom on the outside of the door faster.

"It's him, Mom." Sasuke spoke hurriedly. Mikoto slowly nodded finally understand. She walked over to the kitchen and unlocked the door.

"Mom?"

"He's not going to go away if we ignore him. If he's here, he must want something. I'm going to let him know Fugaku's out and that should make him leave for a while." And with that the two slowly made their way to the family room.

"Hello~?" Tobi answered the door just before Mikoto could stop him.

"And you are?" The man asked.

"I'm Tobi Uchiha!" Sasuke's uncle answered cheerily.

"Excuse me?"

"Danzo! What a pleasure to see you here! I'm sorry to tell you that Fugaku is out right now." Mikoto informed the man hurriedly. Danzo looked past Mikoto to see Sasuke and forced his way through. This alarmed the two wiser Uchiha.

Tobi, however, had no idea how much danger he was in.

"Sasuke. You have gotten taller." Danzo held a drop of venom in his voice. It was all Sasuke had not to glare at the pest that had wiggled its way into the family's lives for the past forty years. Or at least since he had found out that the Uchiha clan had high homosexual rate and figured to make sure the best he could that the next generation of Uchiha was perfectly straight.

Good thing he didn't know that Itachi was perfectly tangled and thought Sasuke still had a girlfriend. But the homophobe still hated that they still conversed and associated with the gays of their family.

"Danzo, you seem wiser." Sasuke wanted to point out that he was saying the bastard seemed older, but that would be rude, and Sasuke would _never_ be purposefully rude to a 'friend of the family'.

"I am indeed." the man glared down on the boy. "I've heard you have dumped your most recent, or should I say _only_, girlfriend. Care to explain?"

Sasuke knew he couldn't tell Danzo the complete truth, so he settled for the other half than what he told Karin. "I was tired of her annoying clinginess, her shrilling voice, and the way I seemed to be more of an accessory to her than a boyfriend. But we are still friends."

Danzo gave an unimpressed 'Hmpf' and turned on Tobi. "I was unaware that there was a 'Tobi Uchiha'." Danzo stated in a way that demanded to know who Tobi really was.

"Yep!" Tobi answered un-phased. Sasuke prayed to whatever God could hear him that Tobi did not continue.

Thankfully, Tobi was to busy daydreaming about the reason his last name had been changed to add more. And with that, Danzo turned to Mikoto, who was nervously waiting by the door with it wide open.

"I suspect that your marriage is going well." the words themselves could've meant something polite, but the hidden message behind them read, "_your marriage BETTER be going damn well, or I'm burning your family on a cross._"

Mikoto gave a small smile. "Yes, Fugaku and I are still very much in love and are going to be celebrating our 24th anniversary next month."

Danzo nodded at the news. He started for the door before turning around and aiming a finger at Sasuke. "I expect you to find another girlfriend by the start of next month, Sasuke!"

Sasuke's control cracked and he glared at the man as he slipped out.

There was no way in fucking hell he was going to find a freaking girlfriend just because that old fuck-tard commanded it from him. NEVER.

Mikoto shut the door behind Danzo as he made his way back across the street. Just as Danzo left, Fugaku, Itachi, and Madara had just pulled up hauling a new window into the house.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to find the right one, Mit!" Madara complained to Mikoto as he walked over to Tobi and gave the masked man a warm embrace.

"So, Sasuke, tell me, did anything interesting happen after I sent you off?" Itachi asked with a smirk, having a pretty good idea as to half of what he was going to be told.

* * *

**Yuki~ Dun dun duuuuun~! Bet you didn't expect Danzo to play a role in any of this! And I bet you guys didn't expect Naruto to be a redhead either! **

**OH! and I'm sorry to all those out there who were hoping that The other Redhead was Gaara. Sorry! But he will be entering the story later! I had that thought up before I ever started typing! So it's kinda a good thing you guy want him in the story so bad! ^_^**

**Also, I'm gunna bet I'm going to get in a bit of trouble for having a Naruto in my story who DOESN'T know how to fight. But, Hey, that's the awesome part of it being MY story! ^_^**

**(O_o Bell-sensie, PLEASE do not kill me for that!)**

**Remember! I need at least one reveiw for a new chapter to be up! ^_^ **

**CHEAPS!**


	4. Uncle Oro

**Yuki~ It is offical! I need to got back to fifth grade spelling class! I'm giving EXTRA coots to Miss Sunday of the 7th Key! And as such, I encourage you all to go to her profile, scroll down all the way, read every one of her stories, and leave a reveiw on every single chapter you past! Do this! NOW! And when you get back, go to Voiletwylde's page and read her stories! I'm serious if it weren't for this person, My story would NEVER get updated! Okauy, exaderation, but she taught me the key ingredent to getting this shit up. And because I know she'll yell at me if I don't go to Luzanime1's and attempt to do the same. She is my Bell-sensie, and she's also like my mother in the anime world. **

**BETA- The ever so wonderful Miss Sunday of the 7th Key! GO READ HER STORIES AS WELL!**

**Warning- Perverted Family memebers, we all have at least one!**

**Disclaimer!- I may have the Uchiha family as my own, Naruto's attitude, Kyuubi's coolness, Itachi's rudness, Mikoto's motherlyness, and Sasuke's emo-ness, But I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Sasuke and Mikoto explained Danzo's short visit to the others. All the while Tobi was cheerfully holding onto Madara stating how 'scared' he was once he noticed what was being said. Since neither Mikoto nor Sasuke really cared to correct him, Madara believed his masked lover and started to comfort him the best to the ability of an Uchiha. Which wasn't very well, considering all but one of the blood Uchiha males had no idea how to comfort another human being.

"The asshole is trying to put a deadline on me getting a girlfriend. It's not like it's the easiest thing to do in the world. There aren't any girls around here!" Sasuke shouted, he was still furious about Danzo's visit and it still irked him how the man seemed to think he had control over everything.

"I'd really like to murder someone right now." He muttered under his breath. Fugaku, Itachi, and Madara Uchiha all nodded their heads in agreement to Sasuke's last statement.

"Well, now we know what's going to be the plot of this summer." Their uncle Madara muttered under his breath.

Itachi, who was taking a drink of water, choked on the clear liquid. At first Sasuke was worried about his brother until he realized that Itachi was choking on a laugh, and then he started to really worry about his older brother. Itachi just smirked knowingly as Mikoto started serving the stew. They all sat around that table and ate their lunch.

**-Itachi's Room ~3:30 pm**

Sasuke sat on his brother's bed waiting for him to get out of the shower. They had retreated there after Itachi and their Uncle Madara replaced Sasuke's window, and had been just sitting there quietly until Itachi got up to go wash off all the proof of his hard labor. Sasuke was currently trying to think of a way to tell Itachi about the brothers he had met earlier, but he didn't know what to make of the boys himself!

Five years. FIVE YEARS! That's how long he's been caught up on seeing them again. But wasn't one of them supposed to be blonde? Wasn't he supposed to be different? In someway. The boy he met, this 'Naruto', he was so, hyper, and annoying. There was no way that was his first friend ever.

"Penny for your thought's?" Itachi came out of his bathroom with a towel around his waist. Sasuke Looked up at his brother and rolled his eyes.

"Mind getting dressed first?" Itachi just laughed and started to rummage through his dresser. Sasuke decided on just spilling it out. Once Itachi had pants on, he opened his mouth to explain what had been weighing on his mind.

"I think I saw them again earlier today."

Itachi stopped what he was doing and looked straight at Sasuke. "Hm?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes again at the standard reply. "The brothers. You know, from long ago." Sasuke explained, hoping to get a better reaction this time.

Itachi replied with a smirk. "Are you sure it was them?" Sasuke was about to reply when Itachi's phone went off. Sasuke watched as Itachi grabbed it, read it, and quickly replied with an unreadable expression.

"Who was that?" Sasuke asked. Itachi looked up with a raised eye-brow. Sasuke was one of the least nosey teenagers you'd ever find. However, he was probably the most curious. He did an amazing job of keeping questions to himself. But it was obvious he didn't find out about his sexual preference by waking up one morning and thinking, _'you know what, Sasuke? I think you like guys too!'_

"Just someone I met online." Itachi explained. Sasuke knew he wasn't lying, but he felt that Itachi wasn't being completely up front with something either.

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he stood up.

"Yes, really." Itachi s voice was semi-muffled by the shirt that was only half-way on, "Hey, Sasuke!" Itachi called to his brother who was already just outside his door.

"What? Sasuke called back.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"What? Why?" Sasuke had now fully turned to his brother.

"Just humor me. I've got nothing to do and I want to know if you do." Itachi explained his question.

Sasuke sighed and weighed his options. Tell Itachi he had been invited to play football, or end up getting in shit deep trouble with Itachi because his brother was 'bored'.

"Those brothers I told you about. They invited me to play tag football. Tomorrow, at seven, in the field." Sasuke's voice was getting smaller and weaker as he rattled off the information about the invite. Itachi suddenly had a smirk that seemed to still be growing.

"Would my dear little brother like to go investigate whether or not these boys are the ones from waaaaaaaay back the-" Itachi was interrupted by his phone that was now playing Taylor Swift's 'December'. Sasuke grew a smirk of his own.

"Kisame?"

Itachi scowled at his baby brother's comment and shut the door quickly. Sasuke scrambled to the door and pressed his ear to the wood, hoping to catch something good between Itachi and his ex-boyfriend. The relationship ended just a couple weeks ago and it wasn't a clean break up. In fact, Kisame ended up breaking two dishes and a painting over Itachi's head as he dumped him.

But Sasuke never grew the balls to ask for any further details such as way Kisame dumped him, and just _what the fuck_ did Itachi do to deserve the almost concussion that came from getting dumped.

Sasuke listened as Itachi took a breath and answered the phone.

"Hello? Itachi Uchiha he-"

"ITACHI!" Sasuke almost cringed at the volume of Kisame's outburst. Just imagining with it must be like to have the voice so close to one's ear, Sasuke did not envy Itachi one bit. Thankfully for Itachi, however to Sasuke's great disappointment, Kisame lowered his voice to normal for the rest of the conversation, and Sasuke could only hear Itachi's half of the interaction.

"Kisame, I understand, but I still don't know why you're coming to me on this." Itachi's voice remained calm.

"I know, but that still, Kisame, that still doesn't explain why you're calling me. Much less yelling at me."

More Kisame yelling.

"Look, I see that you're an-, wait hold on a sec." Sasuke pressed against the door in hopes to hear what Itachi was doing with no such luck.

Suddenly the wall-er, door- moved! Sasuke stumbled a second before the door replaced itself quickly, effectively adding to his bruise collection and sending him to the floor.

"FUCK YOU ITACHI!" Sasuke cried out as he held his forehead.

A muffled 'No thanks Sasu!' came from the other side of the door as Itachi went back to his conversation with his crazy ex. Sasuke shook his head and went to hide in his room. Asshole, Sasuke thought as he shut his own door swiftly.

**-Sasuke's Room ~4:33pm**

"Sasuke!" Fugaku Uchiha called for his youngest. Sasuke slapped his book shut and stumbled to the door.

"Sasuke!" Mikoto called as well, as if hearing her instead would make him hurry faster. So Sasuke quickly made his way into and down the hall. He started to climb down the stairs quickly.

"Sasuke, RUN!" Itachi called out, making Sasuke stop in his tracks. There were only two reasons Itachi would tell Sasuke to run, and they would be Danzo, who they had already run into, or their unrelated 'uncle'. He wasn't five steps down, and he already wanted to run back to his room.

"Sasuke Uchiha you get your ass down here or _else_!" Fugaku warned. Sasuke started to rush down the carpeted stairs again, but the small platform added the fact he was wearing socks, Sasuke tumbled the rest of the way down the steps and landed on his back, head first into the kitchen.

Sasuke looked up to see six pairs of eyes staring at him.

"I sssee you sstill know how to make an entrance~ Sssassuke." His 'uncle' walked over to the fallen Uchiha and offered him a hand. Sasuke took it reluctantly and let the man pull him up. Sasuke looked up at the man. Orochimaru had snake like eyes, and the purple eye shadow he would wear did nothing to change that. His hair was black and fell to his waist. But the things that freaked Sasuke most about Orochimaru was the Gene Simmons tongue he possessed.

"What's new with you, Uncle Oro?" Sasuke asked the snake like man.

Orochimaru grimaced."My brother and sssister-in-law are planning to move to one of the lake housssesss permanently. Not that it'sss new, but you underssstand."

Sasuke nodded once. He did understand. It was something the snake quite often complained about. His older brother and he were like Sasuke and Itachi on a bad day for each. Sasuke never once heard a good story about Orochimaru's older brother Jiraiya and everyone pretty much concluded that it was probably the same case with his brother's stories.

"You think you'll be alright?" Sasuke asked.

Orochimaru scoffed. "Dependsss on what you mean by 'alright'. I ssshould be find though. I'm not even going to make him pay, I'm just going to throw him into one of the fatheressst lake housssesss from my office~, and forget he'sss there." The snake man added a quick nod to punctuate his decision.

"Sounds 'fun'." Sasuke added a hint of sarcasm to his statement. Orochimaru still grimaced.

"Yesss, about asss 'fun' as sssticking a white hot iron down my throat." Madara laughed at Orochimaru's analogy.

"Yeah, but if the iron was cooled you'd have it down no problem." Madara barked with laughter at his own joke. Orochimaru smirked evilly, reminding Sasuke of why he was normally uncomfortable around him.

"Well, well, Madara, I sssee you remember my sssspecial abilities~ quite well. Back when you use to bottom of courssse." the lisped voice of the man sent shivers down Sasuke's spine.

Orochimaru finally let go of his hand and turned to face the oldest Uchiha in the room.

"Well, it _was_ your abilities that convinced me to become the seme." Madara countered. Sasuke walked up to Itachi. He held a looked that only his brother knew. Sasuke's poor little mind was being tormented past his comfort.

"Well, I guess it's time that we started getting things ready for tonight! It's our second night here, isn't it?" Mikoto jumped at her older son's observation.

"Oh my! He's right! How could have we forgotten! I need to bake, cook, clean, You two are helping me!" Mikoto pointed at her boys while talking, before turning top the stove and rambling incoherently.

"Mit! Calm down!" Madara walked over to the woman to quiet her, "We have more than enough time before we have to get anything started."

Sasuke and Fugaku looked at each other, and for once Sasuke could tell his father was just as clueless as he was, so they both turned to the smartest _wise_ass of their family.

"I can't believe you two actually forget what the second night of summer means." Itachi met both his father and his little brother's gazes. Really, the two were more alike than either of them would ever admit.

After a moment of thinking, the two both got the expression of realization and both groaned at the same time, Sasuke more than Fugaku, and looked over at Mikoto as if pleading to be excused from the event. Mikoto met both stares with her own glare. One that gave the _Uchiha glare of death _a run for its money.

"Sasuke, you are too old to be play this game, and you," Mikoto pointed at Fugaku, who walked up to his wife with a pointed stare as he leaned over and whispered something into her ear that made her blush.

"Um, er, that doesn't excuse you from-"

Fugaku whispered more.

"Gah! Fine! But you better have the whipped cream handy!" Mikoto glared at her husband and who walked quietly to his room.

And, once again, Sasuke found his mind betraying him with obscene thoughts that he would never wish upon anybody. And he has wished some pretty brutal things upon people before.

"Awww, Sasu-chan, is the conversation getting above your level rating?" Itachi smirked at his younger sibling as he whispered.

Sasuke glared up at him, wishing fire and brimstone to be in Itachi's near future. "Go to Hell." Sasuke simplified the thought.

"Meet you there." Itachi smirked as he made his way to his room.

Sasuke glared at his brother's retreating form before knowing exactly what to say. "Say hi to Kisame for me!" Itachi's steps suddenly got harder and faster as the man stomped all the way to his room. Sasuke smirked. That was a win for once.

"Um, Sasu-chan, who's Kisame?" Tobi asked using Itachi demeaning nickname for him.

"Grrr, nobody, never mind." Sasuke went upstairs as his father and brother before him. This summer, was already getting on his nerves.

**-Living Room~ 6:37pm**

"Itachi!" Mikoto stood in the front room with her husband, brothers-in-law, close friend, and youngest son. All of which were waiting upon one certain individual before having the annual family night everyone dreaded.

Mikoto sighed. "Sasuke, please go get him?"

Sasuke nodded, stood, and walked out of the room. On his way up the stairs, Sasuke could hear Itachi talking. This meant he was on his phone. And who would his brother be on the phone with at this time?

Sasuke leaned into the door seeing if he could get anything his brother was saying to his ex.

"I know, but he doesn't. No, no, that won't work; he's too clever for that. How about we meet up at the lake shore, make it look like an accident. No? Well, I was I to know that he's afraid of catfish? I know, I know."

Sasuke's brow furrowed. This wasn't sounding like a conversation he would have with Kisame. Sasuke sighed, as much as he would love to get to the bottom of this, he had an angry father, few impatient uncles, and an annoyed mother waiting for the two.

"Itachi! Common, you're pissing everyone off!" Sasuke called through the door, not bothering to knock.

A muffled "I'm coming" was all he heard for a reply. Sasuke stood in front of the door for a while before trying again.

"Stop sexting Kisame and get going Itachi!" He yelled. That got an immediate reaction and Itachi was at the door in an instant, glaring his little brother down. The look would have made Sasuke feel uncomfortable, if he didn't know that he'd get another set of them if he went back down stairs without his brother in tow.

"Let's go." Sasuke said cheerily as he turned to go back down the hall.

The two of them made it as Madara had just started to 'attack' Tobi. Orochimaru was watching amused, and their parents were trying to help each other ignore it.

"Oh god, MY EYES!" Sasuke scrammed to the bathroom and dry heaved a bit, feeling absolutely sick.

"Well, that was a bit counter productive, wouldn't you say?" Itachi asked as he sat down in Sasuke's spot on the floor. Madara got off of Tobi and sat back down before speaking.

"Yeah, we sent one Uchiha brat away, and then the other one comes. Can't you two just leave the room?" Itachi smirked at the comment as Mikoto glared at him.

"Maddy, shut it. And since I don't think I could trust you to come back, I'm going to go get Sasuke. Sit!" Mikoto demanded pointing to Itachi who was already getting up to leave as she left the room.

"Huff, leave the kid in the ssssame room asss me for a little while, and then sssee jussst how easssily hisss little mind issss bothered." Orochimaru got three glares, one fomr Itachi, one form Fugaku, and the last form Madara.

"What would you do?" Tobi asked completely clueless. Orochimaru smirked

"Sssstretch him out a little." The glares intensified.

"Really? You mean make him taller?" Tobi asked with a little too much innocence.

"More like wider." Orochimaru corrected and the other males in the room were sending every ounce of killing intent they had his way.

"Really now, you all act like I'm ssssseriousss (serious), Hell! You're all acting like Ssssasssuke'sssss a girl! I'm sure the boy could hold up on hisss own." Orochimaru felt kind of hurt that no one had let go that ONE Christmas party MANY years ago.

"Back! Now let's watch that movie!" Mikoto chimed happily, with a very ill looking Uchiha treading behind her. He sat down next to Itachi at the end of the couch and leaned into him some.

"You feeling okay?" Itachi asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine as long as they don't talk." Sasuke muttered. Itachi looked amused.

"Hm, fat chance." Itachi whispered back. Just then, . . .

"Ssssso, Itachi, how sssexually active have you been rec~ently?" Sasuke groan and feel to the floor away from his brother and Itachi held back a chuckle of amusement. Yep, the only way to survive in this family was to be one with the perversion.

"Well, Uncle Oro, how do I put it?" Itachi started to answer the snake man.

It was official.

Sasuke was ready to commit suicide if he had to stay there any longer!

* * *

**Well, I got the last chapter EXACTLY when I said I would, I just had to go back over it and check. And I did. ^_^ So here's again, If I hit the 25 reveiw marker, I'll put up a poll on my profileand let YOU guys VOTE on if this story is going to be SasuNaru or NaruSasu (I've yet to really pick anyway.) But the usual one per chapter is still up. OH! And Here's a hint, each reveiw gets me to type on the story. the more reveiws and the faster the next chapter get up. See? That simple~! **

**But I need you to send me a REVEIW!**

**Please go to these people's sites;**

**Miss suday of the 7th Key**

**Voiletwylde**

**Luzanime1**

**Next chapter should be up by 3/29/11 ^_^ hopfully.**

**CHEAPS**

**~YU**


	5. Tag to Tackle

**Yuki~ I SWEAR! I intended to have this up a LONG time ago! I- I- I- I- IT was all Sunday's fault! .;; Okay only a little bit, But I still say it wasn't all my fault! TT_TT I SWEAR I'll have the next chapter up sooner!**

**BETA- Miss Sunday if the 7th Key!**

**Warning- Evil Older Brother's, Teenage Emo-ness, Sports Related Violence, and a mother fainting.**

**Disclaimer!- Wanna hear a joke? So Kishimoto walks into a bar and the bartender says "SO COOL! You're the guy that owns Naruto!"**

* * *

He could tell it was morning. Though the light wasn't in his eyes blinding him through closed lids, it still flooded through the room filling it with warmth. He was extremely comfortable as he was sprawled out on his bed. Most of his sheets were hanging off, and he could feel the summer heat as it lay gently upon his skin. This was probably his favorite thing about summer. No cold, no snow, no ice, no freezing wind, and no morning darkness for 6am. But even though he could tell it was a beautiful day, he still wanted to sleep a couple more hours before actually getting up and starting the day. That was what summer really meant for a teenager, wasn't it? Yes, He was perfectly happy with prolonging the enviable task of climbing out of bed for a few more blissful hours of rest. And with his mind set, he let himself drift back off to complete unconscious.

Or at least tried.

"WAKE UP!" The mattress underneath him flipped over, and Sasuke found himself getting slammed into the wall.

"GRRR! ITACHI! GET OUT!" He struggled with the sheets that fell on top of him during the gravity change and Sasuke found that being squished into the wall, with a bed sheet and a comforter on top, was a very difficult trap to get out of. Especially when one's older brother still held one side of the bed high in the air. "DROP THE MATTRESS ITACHI! LET ME GO!" Sasuke yelled as loud as he could without actually screaming.

"Common Sasuke, you need to get up, showered, and dressed for that game of football today." Itachi sang sweetly. Sasuke felt the mattress fall back into place as he was in the middle of trying to jump out. This resulted in him fall twice as hard and rolling off the edge; the one _not _facing the wall.

"Dammit Itachi." Sasuke muttered from the floor, underneath his sheets once again, "What football game are you talking about?" Sasuke wasn't sure if he should be annoyed with his brother's method of waking him up, or grateful; seeing as the older Uchiha had a long history of rude wake ups from the time he use to live with the family, but as the time with the car when they first arrived showed, Itachi was usually much less merciful whenever he spied a sleeping Sasuke. So Sasuke decided to aim his anger toward something that he knew didn't make sense.

"The football game between you and the Uzumaki brothers? Remember? Today, in the field, at seven." Sasuke looked tiredly up at his brother before the dawn of understanding finally fell.

"Oh, SHIT! What time is it?" Sasuke got himself untangled quickly as his brother checked the red numbers on the alarm clock.

"It's 6:31. You have thirty minutes to get washed and dressed."

Sasuke smirked- just enough time. He rushed to his bathroom, stripping on the way, and turned the water full blast. As the shower warmed up, Sasuke brushed his teeth. He then jumped in and washed up. Once out he quickly dried off, working the towel roughly on his hair, and used the cloth to wipe away the fog from his mirror. He grabbed his hairbrush and ran it through. All he really had to do to get his signature style was brush most of his hair back without brushing the back down; he'd brush his bangs a little before letting them fall.

When he was finished in the bathroom he ran back to his room to find cloths. He pulled out his boxers and through them on before searching through his closet.

"Hm, remember that you're going to be playing in them," Itachi called from Sasuke's bed just as Sasuke was about to pull out a nice pair of blue jeans. Sasuke first realized his mistake and replace the jeans, instead pulling out a pair that was faded and stained. Wouldn't the girls at school die if they knew he owned such a worn article of clothing?

After he realized this, he realized his brother was still in the room.

"What? Itachi! Get out!" Sasuke yelled and pointed out the door. Itachi pouted before standing up and walking to the entrance.

"Sorry, Sis, didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable." Itachi managed to duck out just before a hanger inserted itself into his skull. Sasuke could hear the laughter make its way all the way downstairs.

"Ass." He muttered before getting back to his closet.

**-The Field ~6:56am**

Sasuke and Itachi sat in the field, waiting.

Why was Itachi there?

Because he loved to annoy his brother, that's why. That and Sasuke pointed out that Kyuubi was probably Itachi's age instead of his own. Sasuke sat down in the grass and his brother was texting away to someone.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at that part. Here he was with an iPhone to call his friends with and there were only three. The reasons he hadn't called them yet? Suigetsu was at Kisame's house, no way in hell did he want to hear all the things that idiot was putting his shark-like cousin through. Juugo was always at his aunt's house for half the summer and everyone knew better then to disturb the guy when he was there. This left Karin and Sasuke didn't feel like having his crazy ex-girlfriend squeal into his ear the whole time.

Sasuke looked at the direction they had come from and saw that the Uzumaki brothers were still nowhere to be seen. Sasuke was about to pull out his phone and start playing a game before he realized something he missed. Since when did he knew that their names were Uzumaki? _Since Itachi said their names earlier_…

This was weird in itself, and Sasuke glared at his brother. "What did I do this time?" Itachi asked without even looking up.

"How did you know their name was Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi froze a second before he looked up at his brother."You told me. When you were ranting about them." Sasuke paused, that made some sense, Sasuke was about to agree with Itachi and apologize before he realized what his brother just said.

"I was not ranting!" Sasuke shouted. Itachi just smirked and went back to texting.

**-The Field ~7:28 am.**

Sasuke as playing on his iPhone when he heard someone approaching. He looked up to see the two redheads from before.

"Sorry we're late; I had some trouble pulling this kid out of bed." Kyuubi lightly hit Naruto upside the head. Itachi smirked.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm Itachi Uchiha, by the way. Sasuke's older brother," Itachi spoke as he raised a hand to Kyuubi who also smirked.

"And I'm Kyuubi Uzumaki." He replied and took Itachi's hand, and Sasuke could swear that they were already plotting something evil for their younger brothers.

C_rap_.

"Ah! So you're name _is _Sasuke!" Sasuke jumped and turned to see the little ginger, who spoke, ginning really cheesy. He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, yes, yes I am. Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke copied His older brother's motion of raising a hand to the boy, feeling a bit awkward. Naruto by passed the handshake and engulfed Sasuke into an embrace.

"What-?" Sasuke felt a huge blush fighting its way to his face, but he kept it down and glared best he could at the kid. "Is there any particular reason you're attacking me?"

Naruto shook with laughter. "I'm not _attacking _you, I'm hugging you!" He exclaimed as he pulled away. "C'mon! You still don't recognize me? I even _brought_ the picture this time!" With that, Naruto pulled a small, pocket size photo of a young five year-old Sasuke. He was sitting at a table glaring at the camera. Yep, had his strange hairdo, pissed off expression, and big dark eyes, there was no denying that that was him.

"Not me." Sasuke could tell it was just his stubborn nature taking over. Naruto frowned, he was starting to get frustrated with the emo kid and was about to abort mission.

"Not you, my ass! Look at the back!" Naruto flipped the picture over and reveled writing scrawled out in black ink. It clearly wrote:

_Sasuke Uchiha: Summer of 2001_

"Well, I, uh-" Sasuke knew he was defeated. But he didn't remember any pictures being taken on any summer other than the one ten years ago. Then Sasuke looked back over the year. _2001_. The present date was 5/28/11. The picture was taken _ten years ago._

Sasuke stared dumbly at the photo. He had found his long lost friend. This idiot, this dope, this overly annoying bundle of energy. This nuisance that was Naruto Uzumaki was his first ever friend?

"No." Sasuke stated. He barely knew the guy, but he could already tell that he didn't like him at all. Suddenly a ball made its way to his chest, almost knocking him over.

"Nice catch!" Kyuubi called form a few feet away. Sasuke looked at Naruto to see a glint in his eye.

"Oh, no. No." Despite Sasuke's claim, the little redhead lunged forward, just as Sasuke jumped out of the way. Naruto quickly got up only to start chasing Sasuke as well.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Here!" Kyuubi called from a distance. Sasuke pulled back and tossed the ball to the older ginger just as Naruto caught up with him.

"KYUUBI?" Naruto called to his older brother, feeling slightly betrayed. Kyuubi just laughed.

"Mixed Teams Kit!" Kyuubi said as he dodged Itachi. It was the older raven's idea. Sasuke and Kyuubi verses Naruto and Itachi. Well, he thought it was a good idea until he realized it meant him and Sasuke were up against a bundle of hyperactive energy, and a strategist genius.

"Kyuubi!" Sasuke called for his partner and held his arms up. Kyuubi threw the ball just too short and Sasuke found himself racing Naruto to get it. Already everyone knew that this was going to end badly.

Sasuke managed to get to the ball just before Naruto, but just before means he didn't get a chance to even pick it up before red hair tangled into black, and the boys flew in opposite directions from each other.

"NARUTO!"

"SASUKE!"

Came the simultaneous reply from their brothers. Naruto sat up and shook the dizziness away while Sasuke found difficulty in keeping his eyes open.

"Sasuke? Hey! Bastard, are you okay?" Naruto asked as he stood himself up. Sasuke finally started to pick himself up, though he was a bit off balance.

"Hn. Dope." Sasuke rubbed his head hoping to get the ringing to stop. His head felt like it got ran over.

"Don't call me a Dope!" Naruto huffed. Kyuubi was grateful his little brother didn't yell, but knew it was probably because his own head hurt a little too much too. It was one of the only things that stopped his voice from echoing back to him in the great wide open.

"My head hurts. Is your skull made out of brick or something?" Sasuke asked as he put a hand to the bump that was undoubtedly growing to the side of his head. It was just the third day here in hell, and already he had, to list them: a bruised shoulder, bruised forehead, and now a second head. This was probably going to be the one that kills him.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay?" Naruto asked as he put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder to steady him. Sasuke gave him a sarcastic look.

"No, I just feel like rubbing my head and complaining for nothing." Naruto looked offended by Sasuke's comment at first before he smirked.

"Oh, so we can keep playing then. Hu?" The little red-head walked over to the football and picked it up just as his brother tackled him.

"Gaaah! DAMMIT KYUUBI! WE HAVEN'T STARTED YET!" Naruto screamed at his older brother who was busy rubbing the boys face into the ground to really care what was being said. Both Itachi and Sasuke just looked in wonder as the other two brothers played. Sasuke felt a twang of jealousy at the sight. As much as he and his own brother played around, as much as they picked on each other, or how close they were-whatever kind of bond they shared- it was nothing compared to what Naruto and Kyuubi Uzumaki had as they took turns in soiling each other's tee-shirts.

"Itachi?" Sasuke tried his best to sound indifferent but they both knew what was weighing on the boy's mind.

"Hm?" Itachi gave his Uchiha reply.

"Ah… Ne-never mind." Sasuke stuttered. He looked back at the brothers wrestling around and buried the empty feeling that it gave him. He'd deal with it later.

**-Sasuke's Summer House ~ 8:23am**

"Hey boys, did you have fun in the fields?" Fugaku asked from behind a newspaper.

"Hm, you could say that." Itachi smirked at his own reply; he knew that if either one their parents were to turn around or look up from what they were doing, they'd flip the fuck out!

"Huh, so what did you guys do?" Mikoto asked from the stove, she was making lunch, which, by the smell of it, was spaghetti.

"We played Football." Sasuke muttered, not knowing if he wanted his mother to turn around or not. As amusing as it would be, it'd also be quite annoying.

"Mm, Tag or Tackle?" Fugaku asked trying to keep the small conversation going.

"Well, it started out as Tag, but quickly switched gears after the clash." Itachi had to fight the snicker that threatened each one of his words as he answered his father.

This answer confused the elder Uchiha's. They both shared a questioning glance before finally looking at their offspring. Mikoto squealed, almost screaming, while Fugaku's eyes went as wide as Sasuke had ever seen them go. Which, really wasn't all that far for anyone else, but being Fugaku Uchiha, they were WIDE.

"What the? What's wrong Mit?" Madara asked as he and Tobi came down the stairs. Sasuke wouldn't have minded this if one of his uncle _wasn't_ shirtless, and the other was readjusting his mask. Worst part had to be that there were obvious bite marks and blooming hickies. It didn't take much of an imagination to know what was going on there.

"Sa- I- Sas -Ita- My, Bu- hu, hahaha," Mikoto gave a nervous laugh before falling to the ground unconscious.

"Mom?" Sasuke called as he took a step forward. Itachi raised a hand to stop him.

"If she passed out just at the look of us then what the Hell do you think would happen if you were next to her when she comes to?" Sasuke stopped to think about that. He looked to his right at the small mirror that was hung on the wall next to the pantry. His entire outfit was covered in grass stains, dirt, mud, sweat, and blood. Hey, no one said that they were playing a _clean _game of tackle football. They just played. All four of them got banged around pretty good. Sasuke glanced at his fac in the reflection off the toastor to see a few cuts and scratches, and even more bruises.

Looking at Itachi, he wasn't much better- though he was bleeding less, he still got a good cut on his calf from trying to be smart and sliding under Kyuubi who lunged for him and the ball, and ended up sliding right over a sharp rock.

"You. Two. Boys." Sasuke looked at his father. He only spoke broken sentences when he was trying to keep his cool as best he could, "Go. Clean. Now." and with that Sasuke and Itachi raced to the direction that their father's pointing finger foretold a bathroom was.

"Jokes aside, I had fun today, what about you, little brother?" Itachi asked from the sink as Sasuke started up the shower. Sasuke looked over at his brother discreetly.

"Hn."

Itachi smirked. He knew very well Sasuke had the time of his life, despite the painful and troublesome after effect, the football game was exactly what his emo ass needed to get back into touch with his old friend. Itachi's phone vibrated in his back pocket. He pressed the button to see a text from Kyuubi. He opened it and read;

_Mom freaked_

_Totally grounded_

_Completely worth it!_

_XD_

Itachi smiled. It was good to know that even the Uzumaki's mother held concern for her young ones. Still, Itachi couldn't resist.

_Bet you mother didn't faint half as dramatically as ours. XP_

"What are you smiling about Itachi?" Sasuke asked from behind the shower curtain. Damn, even if he didn't know it, Itachi could swear Sasuke was growing into his strange ass Uchiha powers of reading and messing with the human mind. Really, Itachi was going to have to check out if their great ancestor was a demi-god or something.

"None of your concern. Now hurry up so I can use it." After he spoke Itachi glared back at the invisible glare his little brother was undoubtedly giving him.

"Why don't you just go up stairs and use your own shower?" Sasuke asked making Itachi blink. He had not thought of that. Well now, can't have anyone finding out about that, can we?

Time to go into prick mode.

"I just wanted to save you from the horrible fate of poor plumbing." Itachi answered reaching for the sink.

"What? What the hell are you talking abou-ou-ow-OW! AAAH! ITACHI!" Sasuke was trying to get out of the steamy shower when it suddenly turned blistering hot. Why did the temperature of the water change?

'Poor Plumbing' as Itachi said.

And then proved by turning on the sink's cold water as Sasuke's shower was going.

Something new to add to the ever growing list of things that Sasuke was sure was going to play a part in his early death this summer.

* * *

**Okay! Now I don't want there to be a mistake in my intentions on Sasuke's pet name for Naruto. Normally writers use the nickname 'Dobe' which if you didn't know, translates into 'Dead Last'. But my characters are NOT japaness. They are American and Canadian. The basic laugages spokenin either of those locations are AMERICA- Spanish and English, CANADA- English and French. (Totally going by what my Geography teacher told me!) And as far as I know NEITHER of those languages have the word 'Dobe' in them.**

**So I decided to switch out the japaness word 'Dobe' to the english word 'Dope'. It really isn't all that diffrent in the end, really.**

**ALSO! Next Chapter Surprize! CHARATER INTO! Who will it be? Wait and see!**

**CHEAPS**

**~YU**


	6. Making Friends

**Yuki ~ HEYO! I didn't receive too many reveiws on the last chapter and it made me REALLY sad! I almost cried! Anyway. Some of the jokes in this one aren't all that funny, but hey, I gave it a try. Plus warning on NAruto's mother, She's a little crazy, but she's not always like that. You'll see. She mellows out ever now and then. ^_^ Also, I'm already almost done with the seventh chapter, however, the story line seems to be veering abit from the orignial outline. so I might start taking more time to get chapters out. SORRY! FOR ALL WHO KEEP ASKING! Naruto's beautiful golden hair WILL make a come back SOON! PLEASE! Just bear with me for a while. ^_^;; **

**ONE MORE THING! I have decided that the whole 'poll' bit was stupid, and I was being dumb. Sorry. the Story will remain a NARUSASU! Meaning that Sasuke will bottom if/when the GOOD suff comes. So THANK YOU all who are being patient.**

**Beta- Stil, the ever so awesome Miss Sunday of the 7th Key!**

**Warning- Crazy Mom, Father's cooking, Tempermental Red-Heads, and Next to no point in the plot so far. ^_^**

**Disclaimer(s)- Dear Kishimoto, I would love you to not sue my fat white ass for what I am doing to your character's, but it's sooooo pretty! YAOI!**

* * *

**-Uzumaki Summer Home ~11:25am**

Ring

Ring

Ring

Ring

"Damn, where the fuck's my phone?"

After checking his bed and then his desk, Naruto could still not find the small device that was causing the irritating sound. Seriously, one second the ringing would be coming from his dresser, the next right behind him!

Ring

Ring

"Um... Naruto?" Kyuubi stood in the doorway, wearing that face that Naruto knew way too well. It was the face he wore when Naruto was doing something stupid and everyone but him knew it.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouted- he was getting pissed now.

Kyuubi sighed. "Have you tried your back pocket?" He asked. Naruto froze.

There was no fucking way.

He reached behind himself and felt his pocket. Sure enough, the damn cell was right where he last put it. His damn pocket. He pulled it out and answered.

"Hello?" He grumbled.

"Cell in you back pocket?" A familiar voice asked with half sincere sympathy.

"Shut up, Sakura, it's not my fault I'm not use to things being where they're suppose to!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura giggled at the other end of the line. "I know, and that's the sad thing." she joked.

"What's up?" Naruto tried to change the subject.

"My Summer, so far, sucks. It's way too boring over here without you! Why the fuck did you decide to go to Canada for the summer again?" Naruto could hear Sakura pouting through her words.

He smiled. "Because my brother assured me that there was something special about coming here. Besides, Pervy Sage is moving here with Granny. I had to visit their place on their first summer here!" Naruto sat on his messy bed. He watched as Kyuubi turned and left the room, leaving him completely alone in his conversation.

"So? What's so special about Canada?" Sakura asked. Naruto knew she didn't really mean it. Sakura was obsessed with other countries and cultures; she just missed her best friend.

"He's here." Naruto said nonchalantly.

"He? He who?" Sakura was now in mother hen mood, "Is this 'HE' someone _interested_?" Sakura's voice was now getting dangerously low.

"Nope, just an old friend from a _long_ time ago. Besides, I doubt he's gay. As girly as he seems, he still doesn't send my gaydar on high alert or anything." Naruto sighed, he just recently learned to have a 'gaydar', and it wasn't very fine tuned. But still, he was sure he'd at least have some suspicion over Sasuke if he was gay.

"Hey! Fox Face! You totally MISSED IT! There was this party at Shino's place, and get this- no supervision! We totally had the whole place to ourselves!" Kiba called from the background.

Naruto laughed. "I wonder if Shino made you stay after and help clean up?" Naruto smirked at his own question. The thought of quiet Shino forcing anyone to do anything was entertaining to say the least.

"Not funny dude, the guy has this thing about him. He could get a homophobe kiss a guy, dude! He's got this special power of making people DO things!" Sakura laughed hysterically at Kiba's rant.

Naruto grinned evilly. "Oh? And what did he get YOU to do?" He laid back while he spoke to his friends.

About a half an hour later, they hung up, and Naruto walked out of his room into the living room to find his mother and father trying to kill each other on HALO.

"DIE, DAMMIT!" Kushina was yelling at her husband's character as she shot a rocket launcher at him.

Minato sighed and looked up at her. "Honey, what has the counselor said about making indirect threats?" He asked her politely. The red haired woman pouted as she once again missed her target.

"Some random crap about it being some stress or unreleased emotions or something like tha- YES! FINALLY! I GOT YOU! I GOT YOU AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Kushina was now jumping around the room and Naruto took a look at the score on his father's screen.

GoldenFlash: 24

Red-HotBlooded_Tomato: 1

"Um, Mom, you're losing." Naruto pointed to the screen. Kushina shoved him aside when Minato's character responded.

"That doesn't matter until I officially lose! There is no way in hell I'm giving up! Just like there's no way I'm gunna Lo-"

"GAME OVER" Kushina stared at the screen and watched her little character as it bleed to death until it faded out of sight and the game info page came up.

"Mom?" Kushina looked over at Minato, who heaved a sigh. He knew what was coming.

"I CHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH!" Kushina shot up and pointed at the blond haired man sitting next to her. Naruto could feel the cartoon sweat drop on the side of his head.

"M-Mom?" Kushina was now making up a new game and setting the stats up.

"Honey, this is the fifth game today, why don't we play something else?" Minato asked his wife. He didn't mind the game really; it was how his wife reacted to losing. Her determination was wonderful, but sometimes someone just needs to be the bigger man about things.

"Just you wait, Minato! I'm gunna get you and I'm gunna win!" Kushina immediately went in search for her favorite weapon on the game, only to find she accidentally turned off Rocket-launchers.

"Never mind. I'm going to go out and play." Naruto called to his parents as he crossed in front of the TV toward the door.

"Gaaah! That wasn't fair! Naruto cut in front of me!" Kushina hollered.

"He crossed in front of me too darling, just suck it up and take it like a good little loser." Minato replied, he winked to his son just as he left.

"NO! How did you get me! I didn't even SEE you!" Minato grinned at Kushina's exclamation as he scooped in to snipe her again. Okay, so there was something gratifying about winning five games in a row.

**-Uchiha Summer Home ~11:25am**

'Ring, ringring, Ring, Ringring, RING, RINGRING, RIIING, RIIINGRIIIIIING-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!'

Sasuke picked up his cell if only to get the annoying voice to shut up.

And that, ladies and gentle men, was what it takes to get Sasuke Uchiha to answer a phone call form his 'best friend' Suigetsu.

"What do you want?" Sasuke was lying on his bed, reading a different book he brought. He was to the third chapter and still had no clue what the heck it was about.

"Wow, you sound bored. Either that or tired, or irritated, or pissed off. Seriously man, you need to expanded you range of emotions."

Sasuke sighed. Given he had nothing to do, he decided he might as well talk to his 'friend'.

"I think I'll be fine with the emotions I have." Sasuke shut his book and put it on his bedside table.

"Yeah, there's pissed, annoyed, irritated, bored, and sadistic." Suigetsu listed off the 'various' expressions he had seen on the emo boy.

"Yep. That sounds about right. Wow, there's a whole five emotions listed there." Sasuke said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh yeah, let us not forget the BIG one! Sarcastic!" Suigetsu chimed 'happily'.

"Yes, that is my main one, isn't?" Sasuke sighed. He was starting to get bored with the conversation.

"Hey! Are you talking to Uchiha's baby brother?" Sasuke could hear Kisame in the background. He didn't sound too happy.

"Oh, why don't you go jump into the pool and try to breath underwater!" Suigetsu called back, his voice muffled by the distance the phone had been put from his mouth.

"Cousin troubles?" Sasuke asked, earning an exasperated sigh.

"The guy is almost as annoying as Karin! No, wait, I think he's actually making me MISS Karin! That bitch is going to have a heyday when we get back!" Sasuke shrugged, even though Suigetsu couldn't see him.

"If it helps any, I have my own annoyances here at the lake." Sasuke said.

"Really? Find yourself a new girlfriend yet? Or have you gone out on a limb and finally got into the whole gay thing and got yourself a boyfriend?" Though Suigetsu was only half joking, Sasuke could tell there was that hint of something in his voice that screamed genuine curiosity.

"Neither." Sasuke rolled over on his side, "Seriously, why are you guys so determined that I find someone? It's not like there's anyone out there worth my time."

"Well, maybe if you weren't so condescending about being better then everyone, you just might find someone who _is_ worth your time. Maybe even someone you might think is too worth your time that you start to think you're not worthy of them."

Sasuke was taken back by this. Had Suigetsu said something remotely insightful?

"Then again, you Uchiha's have that stick that's shoved all the way up there and I doubt that there's ANYONE skilled enough to get it out. Man OR woman."

And then he ruins it. Sasuke was also sure he could hear a faint 'Amen' from a few feet away on Suigetsu's end of the line that sounded suspiciously like Kisame.

"Yeah, way to be helpful." Sasuke sat up on his bed while talking.

"Yep, you know me! Glad to be of service." Sasuke hung up before Suigetsu could tell him what his 'help' just cost him.

Sasuke made his way down stairs and to the kitchen where he found his mother sitting at the table reading a book and his father over the stove.

Sasuke froze. There was something horribly WRONG with this picture.

"H-hey, Dad. What are you making?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Fugaku smirked so evilly that it sent shivers down the youngest raven's back.

"Why, Son, I'm sure you can wait until lunch to find out." Sasuke gulped at his father's words. They sounded so threatening.

"M-mother?" Sasuke looked at Mikoto who was still reading. She looked up upon hearing her son and smiled.

"Don't worry Sasuke. If it's hazardous, and not fit for human consumption, I'll make hamburgers for the family instead." Sasuke felt a bit of reassurance, and nodded to his mother. Out of the corner of his eye he could swear that he saw his father, Fugaku Uchiha, pout.

What a thought right?

"I'm going to go outside for a while, is that alright by you two?" He asked already heading for the kitchen door.

"Of course!" Mikoto jumped from her chair, leaped to her son, and wrapped her arms around him while sobbing, "Please have fun, and try to make friends!" She buried her nose into his neck.

"M-M-Mo-th-th-ther! C-Can't breeeeaaaathe!" Sasuke choked out. Mikoto took a step back and giggled.

"Sorry. Now, out! Go have fun!" Mikoto ushered her son out the door to the living room and then to the entry way. Sasuke rolled his eyes and left for the fields. Mikoto made her way back to the kitchen.

"That was a bit overboard." Fugaku called from the stove. Mikoto giggled a small bit.

"Our little baby Sasu is growing up, Fugaku!" She sighed.

"And you've ruined my fun, at that." Fugaku stated. Mikoto smiled before wrapping her arms around his stomach and leaning into him.

"As long as I'm not the first to taste it, I'll support your cooking 100%."

**-The Fields ~11:34am**

Sasuke made his way to the fields to find a certain red-head running around.

By himself.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over at him and froze. He pulled out his phone and aimed it a Sasuke. The raven was confused for a moment before he heard a small 'click', which told exactly what the idiot had just done.

"Delete that. Now." He demanded as he glared death to the moron. Naruto grinned back at him.

"But it's so cute! Your head is tilted and everything, you know, you're pretty adorable when you're not acting so tough." Naruto pocketed his phone.

Sasuke fought down a blush. "Either way, delete that picture." He took a step forward, threateningly.

"Are you kidding? No way!" Naruto dodged Sasuke's attack as he went to tackle the redhead.

"Then give it to me so I can delete it!" Sasuke lunged again. Naruto quickly moved his phone from his front pocket to his back pocket for safer keeping. Sasuke inwardly scoffed. If the dope thought that was going to keep him away, then he had another thing coming.

"HEY! Stop chasing me!" Naruto started running from Sasuke, who was in hot pursuit.

"Then give me the damn phone!" Naruto ran to a tree and started to round it, keeping Sasuke on the opposite side at all times. He thought that he was being rather clever, until Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. This caused Naruto to slam right into his chest and fall back. Sasuke took that as the perfect opportunity to straddle the boy and pin his arms.

"Let me go! This is so weird when it's not Kyuubi! It feels almost dirty!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and he moved Naruto's struggling hands above his head and held them in place with his right. He snaked his left into the boy's back pocket and grabbed his phone.

"RAPE!" Naruto started shouting. Sasuke wasn't too worried about it because they both knew that there wasn't anyone around.

"But Naru-ru, I thought you _liked_ it on bottom." Both boys' heads shot up to see a ginger staring back down at them amused.

Kyuubi walked over and snatched Naruto's phone out of Sasuke's hand and checked to see what the whole episode was about, not that he didn't enjoy watching his brother be outsmarted and straddled. But he was clueless as to what started it.

On Naruto's phone was a picture of Sasuke with his head tilted slightly, his eyes screamed 'lost', and his lips were parted slightly. Kyuubi grinned at himself. He quickly sent the picture to his own phone before deleting it off of Naruto's.

"There, it's gone." Kyuubi reassured the Uchiha. Sasuke nodded slowly and Naruto scowled slightly. Kyuubi smirked a little. "You two comfortable like that or something?"

Sasuke's eyes went wide and he shot up off of Naruto. Naruto was a bit slower to understand, but when Sasuke stood sharply, he's face turned a bright red, matched only by his hair.

Kyuubi laughed.

"Hey, you guys want to go check out that new park a few blocks down?" Kyuubi asked the two awkward teenagers. They both just lightly nodded their head before Sasuke stopped.

"Wait, you mean the one they put up four years ago? The one just off from the docks?" Kyuubi and Naruto both froze.

"Four years ago? It thought they said that it was put up recently." Kyuubi asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"It was opened for summer use recently. They close it off for winter and fall. It was a cold spring and the snow kept having the opening delayed." Sasuke explained. He had all of this explained to him by none other than the owner of Konoha Lake, his Uncle Oro.

"Well, let's go." Naruto started marching off in some random direction.

"Other way, Dumbass." Sasuke and Kyuubi said unanimously. Naruto turned on his heel and started marching in the right direction. Kyuubi shook his head while Sasuke lightly slapped his forehead.

They made it to the park with a twenty minute walk and a very interesting conversation about pockets that left the Uchiha dumbstruck and silent as the two Uzumaki's rambled on about the many wonderful things you could place in a pocket, how deep the best ones were, and the correct number of pockets one should have on one's self at all times. Sasuke found himself relieved when Hokage Park came into view.

"Oh, what do you know! We're here!" Sasuke stated loudly in hopes of at least distracting Naruto. Which he was rather successful, mind you.

"Oh, cool! They have those slides that twirl all the way down! The ones that look like a tornado!" Naruto ran off to the play equipment and started to climb up the stairs to the slide. Sasuke sighed and headed for the swings. Kyuubi joined him.

"You want to know something funny about Naruto?" Kyuubi asked after a bit of an awkward silence.

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Kyuubi muttered under his breath, " Naruto has a thing for swirls and the color Orange." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Since two days ago, Sasuke has seen the boy were only orange shirts, sneakers, belt, and he was pretty damn sure that the idiot's under wear was most likely the same color.

"Want to know some even funnier about that little bundle of stupidity?" Kyuubi grinned at Sasuke, "He has a habit of making unusual friends and getting even the most closed off person to open up to him." With that Kyuubi stood up and walked away. Sasuke thought this over for a moment. Was the man saying that he had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke and Naruto were going to be close friends by the end of the summer?

"Hey! You! Get off of my sand!" A voice angrily rang out.

"What? Are you shitting me!" Naruto's voice sounded offended. Sasuke walked quickly to see what was going on on the other side of the Jungle-Gym.

There was Naruto and some random ginger, causing Sasuke to wander if red was the new trend.

"This is my sand!" The boy proclaimed. Sasuke felt that cartoonish sweat-drop slide down the side of his face. The boy sitting inside the sand box looked no younger then Naruto and Sasuke. If ANYTHING the guy was probably _older_.

"Hey, Kid. What's your name?" Kyuubi asked from on top of the monkey-bars. The guy looked up at the older man.

"Gaara." He spat out, almost as if he was offended by his own name.

"Well, well, well, Gaara of the Sandbox. Why don't you grow up and learn to _share_!" Naruto proclaimed as he plopped down in the box and started shifting the grains of rock around.

"GET OUT OF MY SANDBOX!" The boy shouted as he shot up and glared death at the younger boy.

"Cool your jets Ace! I'm just messing around with _sand_. It's not worth getting so bent out of shape for!" Naruto shouted. The fact that Naruto was also starting to throw a tantrum made Sasuke wander just how mentally complex he was in comparison to the red-haired boys he was surrounded by.

"If you're just _messing_ with it, then stop defacing my sand!" Gaara yelled as he kicked some of the sand into Naruto's face and hair.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like we have something to do after all." Kyuubi said with a smirk obviously seeing a fight about to start.

Sasuke wanted to bang his head against the nearest tree.

Karin

Kyuubi

Naruto

Gaara

_'Gotta love the red-heads' my ASS!'_

* * *

**REVEIWS are VERY much appreciated! ^_^! PLEEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEE! If I get anyless then I did with last chapter, I'm going to be bawling myself to sleep everynight! I know I didn't say it last chapter, so I'll say it this time. I STILL NEED AT LEAST ONE REVEIW TO KEEP WRITING! Common! I KNOW you guy are reading it! PLEASE~! Even if it's just to say 'Cool Chap' Or even 'dfghdsbnjv' will work! See? No real work on your part! I just need to know if you guys really want me to continue or if you're just humoring my bad story!**

**CHEAPS**

**~YU**


	7. Chicken Alfredo

**Yuki~ This time it REALLY isn't my fault! See, I passed the story off to Miss Sunday, and then she accidently deleted it! So about a month later she asks me to send it again. HOWEVER! I still don't have chapter eight writen, so the next wait may be LONGER! I know, I suck. T_T. Also, I don't like this chapter, and the eighth chapter is turning out a bit awkward, so in future I may change them if things don't go as planned. As i said last chapter, the plot has been veering abit.**

**BETA! - Miss Sunday of the 7th Key, Please don't kill her, I need her!**

**Warnings!- A plan is about to be ruined! And it's the gingers fault! (I didn't say which one!) Also! A load of Emo-ness form Sasuke. Sorry, It just didn't feel right to have him as perky yet. ^_^;;**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, if I did it would suck. (I mean litteraly! O_^)**

* * *

Naruto wiped his face of the offending particles before standing up and towering over Gaara with a flame in his eyes.

"You want to test me? FINE! Let's go! RIGHT NOW!" with that Naruto swung at Gaara who just ducked and knocked Naruto's legs out from under him. Naruto fell to the ground with an "oof" before he jumped back up and swung at Gaara again. The redhead dodged and slugged Naruto a good one in turn.

"NARU-to?" Sasuke was forced to take a step by Kyuubi.

"This is Naruto's battle. If Hot Head wants to get his ass kicked, then let him." Sasuke nodded at the oldest ginger's statement and watched as Naruto fell to the ground with busies and cuts. One look at Gaara, he was perfectly fine.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called. The boy answered by pushing himself into a sitting position, wearing the cheesiest grin a guy who was getting the shit beat out of him could manage.

"It's all good Sasuke. I'm just trying to get a feel for the guy. Figure out his method." Kyuubi and Sasuke both rolled their eyes at that.

"So, you want me to continue?" Gaara asked while he cracked his knuckles.

Naruto smirked, "By all means."

Gaara when to throw his fist at Naruto again, but this time, Naruto caught the limb and used it to shove Gaara back. While doing this, he also sent his foot to hook behind Gaara's leg and cause the older to trip. The boy grin before straddling Gaara and pinning him much in the same fashion Sasuke had done earlier when he was trying to get Naruto's phone.

Seeing this, Sasuke felt an emotion he thought he could only ever feel toward Itachi; jealousy. He didn't know where it was coming from, but he suddenly realized that the fight was over and he felt it was time for Naruto to get the heck off of the psycho.

"Naruto, wrap it up." Sasuke called. Kyuubi snuck a quick glance at Sasuke and could see the envy pour from his eyes. But unlike Sasuke, he knew why the envy was there.

"Okay, hold on one second." Naruto called over his shoulder before turning back to the guy under him. _Oh, so now it's not so dirty, huh? _Sasuke's mind growled at him. But he ignored it the best he could.

"Alright?" Naruto asked as he helped Gaara to his feet. Apparently he missed something. Especially since Kyuubi and Naruto were now just talking to Gaara like the guy hadn't just tried to beat the shit out of the younger.

"Wait, what just happened?" Sasuke asked.

Kyuubi turned to him, "Gaara just promised to not to beat anyone of us up and we just promised to be his friends if he kept his word." Sasuke nodded, not sure what would happen if he were to start showing doubt in the guy before he had a chance. Besides, after watching Naruto's beating, Sasuke wasn't really willing to risk it.

"So now what are we going to do?" Naruto asked obviously still emanating energy while Gaara was starting to look a little drained.

"I think you should get your face cleaned, Sandbox here got your snozz good. It's going to be hard to explain the blood without Mom freaking out." Kyuubi stated holding Naruto's face in his hands.

"Maybe we could stop by at Sasuke's house and I could wash up a bit?" Naruto's words were slightly slurred due to Kyuubi squishing his cheeks together. The Uzumaki brothers looked over at the Uchiha.

"Uh, um . . ." Sasuke had a bad feeling about what would happen if he brought 'friends' over. He could just see it now.

"Hey, Mom?" Sasuke walked inside the door to the living room.

"Yes, Sasuke?" His mother was sitting on the couched reading a book next to the window.

"Can Naruto borrow our bathroom to clean up in? He and Gaara had a bit of a mishap." Sasuke asked casually. Mikoto looked up confused.

"Naruto and Gaara?" She asked. Sasuke opened the door and waved the three gingers into the house.

"Mom, these are Naruto, Gaara, and Kyuubi." Sasuke introduced his friends. Mikoto shot across the room to the three embracing them all in a death-inducing, air-preventing, lung-crushing hug.

"M-m-mom! They do best when ALIVE!" Mikoto stopped and let the boys go.

"I'm so sor-AH! Naruto! You're BLEEDING! OMG OMG OMG OMG!" -Faint-

Sasuke shook the thoughts from his head. It's going to be interesting, to say the least.

He sighed, "Oh, alright. But be warned, my mother is bound to freak out." He said as he started in the direction of his home.

The boys managed to get to the Uchiha's summer home in less than ten minutes. Sasuke walked up to the door and opened it, bidding the trio outside entrance.

"Hey, Mom? Could Naruto use the bathroom to wash up in real quick, He and Gaara had a bit of a mishap." Sasuke called to his mother who was just about to enter the kitchen. She looked at his with a glance, looked at the boys behind him, took a good look at Naruto's bleeding nose, and the shrugged.

"Sure, use your own; we just washed the one downstairs from your last bloody mess." She walked into the kitchen and left a rather confused Sasuke Uchiha in the living room.

"Dude, I thought you said your mom would freak out, she seemed pretty okay with it." Naruto whispered.

"Uh, yeah, I guess she did." Sasuke replied as he walked toward the Kitchen, "common."

The boys entered the Kitchen where Fugaku was putting the last touches to his culinary 'master piece' when he looked up.

"Hello Sasuke. Who are they?" He asked his son as he pointed toward the redheads behind said son.

"This is Naruto, Gaara, and Kyuubi." Sasuke pointed to them as he introduced them. Fugaku looked at Naruto's bleeding mug and nodded.

"Go get cleaned up all of you. You've just been invited to lunch." Fugaku stated before turning off the burners. Sasuke quietly drug the trio of intruders upstairs to his room.

"Wait this is your room?" Naruto asked looking around.

"Yes, and this is my bathroom, now get in there and clean up your face." Sasuke demanded as he shoved the hyper mess into the bathroom.

"So cool! You have a bathroom! Gaara! Check this out! Sasuke's got a bathroom in his own room! That's just the shit right there!" Sasuke rolled his eyes at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, I'm going to have to ask that you refrain from cussing in front of my family. Itachi is one thing, and maybe even Uncle Madara, but anyone else and I'm the one who gets shit for it, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto gave a curt nod before binding over the sink and splashing water to his face. Sasuke pulled out a hand towel to wipe the remains away that he didn't mind getting ruined and then left him to his own devices.

"Hey, Sasu-sas, why isn't there a computer or something to entertain yourself with in here? No TV, game system, or even fucking porn! What do you do all day?" Kyuubi asked sitting himself at the empty desk. Sasuke scowled at him.

"First off. Sasu-sas? Second, my parents tell me that the summer vacation here isn't for me to hide in my room all day and just play on electronics so they've made a point to minimizing the amount of such in here. Third, I have no porn, have no intention of even getting a hold of porn, sorry about your luck. And lastly, I read. It's quite common. If you'd like, I could attempt to teach you how sometime." Sasuke answered the questions before turning to see Gaara sit on his bed and opened up 'Hush Hush'. The very book Sasuke just finished the night before.

"Um, Sasuke? I think I need a band-aid. Or, two. Maybe even three. Four to be safe. However five might do the best." Sasuke rolled his eyes and entered the bathroom to see Naruto holding toilet paper to his face. He was holding it just to the side of his nose.

"Damnit Gaara!" Sasuke called back to the ginger on his bed, who, in fact, did not even bother to look up. Sasuke pulled out the small first-aid kit from under the sink and then grabbed a few bandages from the box.

"Hold still, Dope." Naruto scowled at Sasuke who started with cleaning the other's face properly.

"Ouch! What is that stuff? It stings and stinks!" Naruto whined.

"It's Peroxide. It'll clean the cut so you don't get an infection. The fact that it stings means that the wound is dirty. So hold still." Sasuke dabbed a cotton swab at Naruto's face a bit more until the liquid stopped bubbling so much. Then he took a big knee size band-aid and carefully placed it to Naruto's face.

As Sasuke was busy at work, Naruto couldn't help but notice the close proximity of the other male. He was having trouble with finding his breath and he was sure his brain had gone fuzzy. When Sasuke step even closer to apply the Naruto felt his heart skip a beat and a spark of electricity that surged all the way down south. Sasuke was still a good foot away from him, but he could still feel and smell Sasuke's breath, which smelled like mint. Naruto's blue eyes never left Sasuke's black ones which were trained on smoothing out the bandage neatly. Naruto could feel a pull that was dragging him closer to the raven, but he never acted upon it. Like he told Sakura earlier that day, he wasn't even too sure that Sasuke was gay.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called again. Naruto's eyes had glazed over while Sasuke was talking to him. Sasuke just rolled his eyes and stepped away. The idiot was fine now. Or at least Sasuke thought. The moment he stepped out of the bathroom he heard Naruto yelp.

"Naruto?" Sasuke spun around quickly, eyes wide, heart racing. Naruto was breathing deep but grinned sheepishly when he turned to the group of guys in the other room.

"S-sorry guys, I was in deep thought and looked to the side and saw someone that turn-"

"You looked in the mirror and scared yourself again, didn't you?" Kyuubi finished Naruto's sentence for him. Naruto nervously laughed. Both Sasuke and Gaara shared a glance that told the other the exact same thing. _'Naruto's an idiot.'_

**- Uchiha Dinner Table ~ 12:34 pm**

Mikoto and Fugaku and Tobi were setting the table for ten. Mikoto spent the enter time complementing herself on keeping her cool in front of Sasuke's friends. She actually managed to remain aloof and cool while the inside of her was begging to grasp them in an unbreakable embrace and clean 'Naruto's' wound herself.

"Hey Mit! What'cha making up for lunch? It smells delicious!" Madara came walking into the room and sat at the table.

"Actually, it was you're brother that cooked tonight." Mikoto informed the man as he sat. Itachi was the next to enter the room, looking next to miserable as he sat in his seat. He didn't slouch, he didn't sigh or anything. To anyone other than Mikoto and Sasuke, Itachi was the image of indifference. But Sasuke had hung around his brother long enough to know better than that and Mikoto was his mother.

"Mother, why are there so many place settings? Are we expecting company?" Itachi asked with a 'dead' tone. Then again, that was another aspect that only Mikoto and her younger son would be able to see.

"Um, yes Itachi, Sasuke has some friends over, and your father invited them for lunch." Mikoto moved closer to her boy and place a hand on his shoulder. When he didn't shrug it off nonchalantly, she had a pretty damn good idea as to what was bothering him.

"Kisame?" She asked. Itachi's silence was her confirmation. She nodded and walk slowly away. Why was it so difficult to comfort Itachi? She was his freaking mother for god sakes'!

"Sasuke! It's time for lunch; you and your guests need to get down here!" Fugaku called.

Sasuke and Naruto both stood at the same time. Then they both tried going through the door at the same time, now irritated with each other, they started racing down the hall, still doing things at the same time, and that doesn't work too well when trying to go down the stairs in a stairway made to accommodate a single person at a time.

"Ouch!"

"Crap!"

"Oof!"

"OW!"

Both boys found themselves in a tangled mess at the bottom of the stairs in the middle of the kitchen.

"Heheheheee, Sssso Ssssasssuke, I ssssee you've found your new favorite way of traveling down the sssstairsss. Heeheee." Sasuke looked up to see his Uncle Orochimaru grinning back at him. However, Naruto seemed to be frozen in place by the voice. Sasuke couldn't blame him. The first time he ever heard Orochimaru speak made him hide from the man as much as a three year old could from their parents' good friend.

"Hey, Uncle Oro. You wouldn't mind helping me up, would do?" Sasuke asked, reaching his hand out. The moment the snake like man's hand grasped his own, a shiver of insecurity tickled its way down through his arm to the rest of his body, making his insides scream to be on the opposite side of the room from the perv.

After getting hoisted up and helping Naruto to his feet Kyuubi and Gaara found themselves in the kitchen being ushered to the table by Mikoto. This left Naruto, Sasuke, and Orochimaru in the kitchen alone.

"Um, well, this is Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto, this is my uncle Orochimaru. Itachi and I just call him Uncle Oro most the time." Sasuke introduced the two. Orochimaru smirked.

"I do believe we've already met, Mr. Uzumaki." the snake man held his hand out. Naruto's quivering hand to hold of it to shake it, but found himself only capable of a quick physical contact before with drawling. This made Orochimaru smirk wider.

"H-ha-havvvve w-w-we?" Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke could see the nervousness in those cerulean-blue eyes.

"Let's get to the table, why don't we?" Sasuke stated calmly while grabbing Naruto's hand and dragging him to the dining room. He sat the red-head down in the chair across from Kyuubi and sat himself down next to him, which was right next to Itachi, who sat at the end of the table with Gaara to his right. Gaara was also in front of Sasuke and to the left of Kyuubi, which made it that much more convenient.

When Orochimaru came in Sasuke stared to worry for Naruto's sake, who had an empty seat to his left. But thankfully Madara sat down next to the boy before Orochimaru could, and seeing as it was the only place left, Orochimaru sat next to Madara and Fugaku who was at the head of the table with Mikoto to his other side.

"Well, Mit, I've got to say, I hope you've managed to get some cooking skills drilled into that younger brother of mine. I feel as though I'm taking a risk on my life with just sitting in front of it." Madara joked with his sister-in-law.

"Pssst, Sasuke, why does your uncle call your mom 'Mit'?" Naruto asked Sasuke in a whisper.

"Whenever he called her 'Mik' he said it made him feel like he was talking to a guy, so he just started calling her 'Mit'. And from then on the nickname stuck." Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded his head.

"The food's not even on the table yet. Besides, if you have a problem with my cooking, you can starve the rest of the summer" Fugaku retaliated with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Madara smirked. He wasn't intimidated by his baby brother. And besides, he was having too much fun picking on him, after not seeing him for about a year. He knew Itachi was starting to feel the same way toward Sasuke. After he went off to college, the boys didn't get to see much of each other.

"So, Kyuubi, how are things going for you, Itachi let it slip that you were going to a community college, doing good on your studies?" Fugaku was the first to strike up conversation as Mikoto served the meal.

"It's good." Kyuubi stated politely. As awesome as it was to be invited to lunch, for chicken Alfredo no less, He was slightly uncomfortable in the sophisticated atmosphere that the Uchiha's seemed to wear proudly where ever they went. Naruto also had to admit that the lunch was making him feel inferior to the elite Uchiha.

"You're getting enough sex there aren't you?" Madara asked as nonchalant as if he were inquiring about the weather. This caused all but Orochimaru, Tobi, and Gaara to choke on either chicken, noodles, spit, water, or air.

"WH-WHAT?" Kyuubi asked wide-eyed once he was able to breathe again. Madara smirked.

"I'm sorry; I just had to get rid of the tension somehow. And since no one else seemed ready to do it, I felt it was up to me." He shrugged as he explained his awkward question. Sasuke and Itachi shared a looked of doubt, they both knew that their uncle Madara would have asked that anyway, even if there was no tension. But Kyuubi and Naruto both took it as a valid excuse.

"Oh, yeah, ha-ha, ha-ha." Kyuubi nervously laughed his way out of the conversation.

"Sssso, Madara, you sssssure you're not asking becaussssse of an ulterior motive?" Orochimaru asked teasingly. Madara turned to the snake man with a playful look.

"Well, I guess after I finally got you out of my bed, Tobi and I have been looking in for a new playmate." Madara and Orochimaru got back into one of their perverted battles of dirtiness, with Tobi as the ref. Mikoto and Fugaku started talking about their soon to be anniversary. Kyuubi and Itachi started whispering to each other suspiciously with a few glances over at their younger brothers every so often. This in itself sent Sasuke's heart dropping half way down his gut. Whatever those two were talking about, it couldn't be good for Naruto or himself.

"Hey Gaara! You wanna hangout at my place after all this is over? Maybe if you ask your dad, he'll let you spend the night." Naruto quietly started a conversation with the other ginger across the table from Sasuke. Yet again, that deep, dark feeling of jealousy washed over Sasuke. This time he had a good enough idea why it was there this time. Here was Naruto, his supposedly first friend ever, in his summer house, asking someone _else_ to spend some time with him. Sasuke took a breath and waited for Naruto to turn and ask him. He waited for the boy to enter Sasuke into the conversation he managed to get out of Gaara. He waited for his friend to notice him.

And he waited.

And waited.

Until he finally realized that Naruto was either A.) Too dense to realize he was excluding Sasuke, or B.) Just didn't care if Sasuke was there or not. Sensibility told him that the answer was A. But his own damn insecurities told him that those ten years that he and Naruto spent trying to forget each other, Naruto actually succeeded.

"Aren't I right, little brother?" Itachi turned to his younger sibling for the first time in a while after striking up a conversation with Kyuubi, only to see the boy picking at a piece of chicken with his fork with that distant look he knew far too well.

"Sasuke?" Itachi called his brother to the present. Sasuke looked up, his eye's finally focused and questioning, "Are you okay? You don't seem-,"

"I'm fine Itachi. Thank you for your concern though." Sasuke replied robotically. Itachi frown. He looked over to Naruto who seemed to not even notice how isolated Sasuke just managed to make himself. Instead, the boy was paying quite a bit of attention toward the newest addition to the little group, ignoring Sasuke completely.

"Kyuubi," Itachi called over Gaara to the older Uzumaki. Kyuubi looked over, "Perhaps you and Gaara should switch places as so we are not talking over one another." Itachi's eyes darted secretly toward Naruto, who was still trying to get conversation out of the red-haired intruder to Itachi's plans.

Kyuubi nodded and switched places with Gaara. Kyuubi leaned closer to Itachi.

"I don't get it, I've never seen Naruto leave a friend out of a conversation." Kyuubi sounded worried.

"I don't think he realizes he's doing it. Sasuke and Gaara are being extremely quiet, Naruto's not getting much from the latter and is probably using all the brain power that he has getting those few words out." Itachi said, trying to make since out of what was happening.

"Hey, Kyuubi!" Naruto called over to his brother, "I just got Gaara to agree to coming over and spending the night tonight!" The little idiot looked proud of himself.

Kyuubi smiled lightly, "So you're having Gaara and Sasuke over tonight, huh?" This caused Naruto's face to fall. He had forgotten to ask Sasuke. He looked over at his host's son to see the raven with his head leaned against his left hand and his right dutifully picking away at the noodles on his plate. Due to his left hand Naruto couldn't see his face, but he could tell that Sasuke wasn't having much fun.

"Hey, Sasuke?" Naruto nudged the raven with his elbow.

"Hn?" Sasuke didn't look up. Naruto started to feel bad for ignoring the guy.

"You want to spend the night tonight?" Naruto asked. Itachi and Kyuubi were watching discreetly, hoping Sasuke would agree to go. But Sasuke heard Kyuubi when he mentioned to him to his brother. He knew better then to think that Naruto had thought to ask him on his own. And there was no way in hell he was going to spend time with the guy if he didn't really care to have him around. Besides, all that would happen was he'd sit in a corner by himself while Naruto focused on Gaara the whole night. He wasn't really looking forward to that.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here." Sasuke replied politely, not bothering to even look up from his untouched meal.

"But it'd be fun." Naruto whined. _Yeah, what's more fun than being shoved to the side all night?_ Sasuke sarcastically thought to himself.

"Maybe some other time, Naruto." Sasuke answered as he brought some noodles to his mouth. **[1]**

"But, I, I was hoping-," Naruto couldn't think of what to say. Usually he just rambled until something smart came out and the person went with it. Like he just did with Gaara. It was surprisingly effective, but he was just at complete lose with Sasuke. "Sasuke, I was, I mean, Please?" Naruto stumbled.

"Just give it up, Naruto. If Sasuke doesn't want to go then he doesn't have to." Gaara spoke to Naruto with a low voice. Sasuke held back on glaring at the intruder. If it wasn't for Gaara, he'd have Naruto's attention, but he didn't, and there Gaara sat. All Sasuke could really think to himself to keep himself from attacking someone was, _'I don't care.'_ And as usual, that simple phrase that helped him through so much, helped him again. And he still very much believed it.

When lunch was over Kyuubi, Naruto, and Gaara headed over to the Uzumaki's summer home leaving Sasuke and Itachi to themselves.

"Why didn't you take him on his offer to go?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stared at his feet.

"He didn't want me there." Sasuke turned back to the kitchen.

"What do you mean he didn't want you there? He was the one to ask you wasn't he?" Itachi inferred.

"Yeah, after Kyuubi told him to. And even then, you saw how hard he argued to get Gaara to go." Sasuke started walking dejectedly up the stairs. He felt robbed of his summer. The one that Itachi promised would be different. He was right of course.

But he was also very wrong.

Sasuke had finally got use to not having a friend during the summer. And then this summer comes, he gets yanked out of a car, tackled upon arriving, screamed at, hit by a base ball, his mind fucked with, torn up in football, scolded in the shower, and then when he finally starts getting into a good pace with things, once again, his hopes of having his summer friend back are shot to the ground.

Sasuke lay down on his bed. His lights off, his clothes on, he just felt drained and disappointed. He sigh with his arm over his eyes.

"I hate it here."

* * *

**[1]- Now before you start saying 'Sasuke! Stop being an emo and go!' Whould you go if the person you thought was your friend had to be told by their older sibling to includ you in something they seemed to want to do with someone else? NO! You wouldn't! So, Sasuke's not being a COMPLETE Emo here, he's just reading between the lines abit.**

**YUKI~ sooooo. Yeah, I bet you are all wanting to kill me right now. Well, you see, when I added Gaara into the story when I was planning it out, I only had him in ONE chapter, and the only reason I put him in there when I did that was so I could say 'Gaara of the Sandbox'. Yeah, stupid, I know.**

**EITHERWAY! Surprise for all who are not happy with all the gingers! (Teehee? ^_^;;)**

**CHEAPS!**

**~YU**


	8. Third Chances

**Yuki~ Okay, first i have to ask you all to put down your pitchforks and torches! Shot-guns and anyother arm must be put on safty, and roten fruit must be made in dispose. I really really really _really_ had trouble with this chapter. It was difficult to write, it felt very awkard and the whole mood it place to me just felt redundant. But it was very much nessisary for three reasons. And I'll explain those reasons after the chapter so I don't ruin anything. ALSO! The next chapter, as I explained in chapter seven, is _also_ going to be difficult to write, so it will probably come out even later than the last two. Though I am happy to say that my outline/plot and the story are redesigned so that it WILL start making aLOT more sence soon. One more thing, Finals Week is comming up. Yes I know. Every author's worst nightmarre and chapter nine will be postpone even longer. I think that's all I have for now.**

**Beta- Miss Sunday of the 7th key! (She got this beta'd in one day, so coots to her.)**

**Warning- One less Red-head! (boo hoo!) Evil Older Brothers! Violence toward a blanket. AND! Some semi-sexual reffrence. (It really not that bad, and that's why you guys started reading it in the first place anyway, right?)**

**Discalimers!- do not own Naruto. (Not in the mood to make this into a joke.)**

* * *

Naruto lay down on his stomach as he watched Gaara flip through his CD collection.

"It's all crap." Gaara stated as he set the albums back. Naruto sweat-dropped before shoving his face deep into the pillow. The guy at the other side of the room was just so difficult to please. But Naruto figured that after a while, they might grow to be really close. Despite his feeling like crap.

Ring

Ring

Gaara picked up Naruto's phone, and looked at the name before handing it over the younger. "Someone by the name 'Shikamaru'." He deadpanned.

Naruto sighed, "Hey, Nara, what's up?"

"I hear your summer is going well." A lazy voice stated before giving a loud yawn. Naruto gave a small smile.

"And how's your vacation going?" He asked the lazy genius.

"It's a drag." Shikamaru stated.

"Hmm, well, I'm actually surprised; you don't usually call without a purpose. Admit it Shikamaru! You MISS me!" Naruto grinned into the phone. There was a sigh and then another yawn.

"I guess a bit, but I do have reason to call." Shikamaru again stated, "Kiba dropped Sakura's phone in my pool, so she got a new one and asked me to give you her number." Naruto sighed.

"Alright." he moved the phone from his ear, "Hey, Gaara, could you please hand me that note pad and pen? Thanks! Okay, Shika, I'm ready."

"Alright, the number is -," After delivering the number Shikamaru found himself curious, "Hey, Naruto, who's Gaara?"

"Hu? Oh, just a friend I met over here in Canada." Naruto answered.

"Is he the guy that you mentioned to Sakura earlier?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto froze.

"N-no, I told her about someone else." Naruto stared at his feet.

"Oh? Who?" Shikamaru had never known Naruto to keep a name secret, so something must be extremely off about this guy.

"Oh, just some guy I had met at the beginning of the summer." Naruto's voice neared death as he spoke. Hearing this words come out of Naruto's mouth, Gaara looked up at him surprised, though Naruto couldn't see it. He had gotten the impression that Naruto had a crush on Uchiha, and now he was trying to keep him hidden away from his friends?

"Oh, 'kay, then. Just call if you need anything Naruto." Shikamaru hung up leaving Naruto with a dial tone and a distant look on his face.

He didn't know why he was being so secretive about Sasuke, or why when he spoke to the guy he held himself and spoke entirely different then he would for others. He wasn't completely an idiot and could tell he had and attraction to the guy. But he once had an attraction to Sakura back when he was straight, and he was just fine around her when he spoke to her or made a move on her. Then again, this wasn't Sakura, this was Sasuke.

Naruto's hand snuck up to his nose where the knee size band-aid clung dutifully to his face. The bandage that Sasuke himself put on him. Yeah. There was defiantly an attraction.

Gaara cleared his throat to get the boy's attention.

"Hu? What is it, Gaara?" Naruto asked as he stood from his bed to stretch.

"Did Uchiha do something that made you upset?" Gaara asked, not beating around the bush at all.

"Hu? No. he didn't do anything at all." Naruto smiled.

"It just seems that you're angry with him." Gaara explained. Naruto stared at him for a moment.

"I'm not following." He sighed.

Gaara just looked up at Naruto with a serious expiration that demanded to be listened to. "First, you ignored him through out the lunch at his house. Then you had to have you older brother tell you to invite him when you easily invited me. And now you're denying his existence to your other friends when you're only too happy to introduce me even if just by name."

Naruto stared at his floor feeling his heart sink at each point Gaara had toward him. The worst part?

"Sasuke didn't deserve any of that." Naruto admitted hanging his head in shame. "I guess I have quite a bit to apologize for when we see him again. Don't I?" Gaara didn't reply.

"I'll be right back, I gotta take a leak." Naruto informed as he turned to his door and went down the hall.

Once to the bathroom he opened the door to see a red-head in his place. Once again making him jump and yelp. Maybe dyeing his hair wasn't the best decision, he had done it a few months ago, but still wasn't use to it.

"Mom!" Naruto called out for Kushina, "Do you think you could help me with something?"

-Uchiha Summer ~ 11:07am

Sasuke managed to avoid Dinner some how. He didn't talk to anyone and he didn't acknowledge anyone's presence. What surprised Itachi really was that Sasuke didn't hide in his room like he thought he'd do. Sasuke came down from his room and stayed in the family room where everyone else was. He sat in the big chair that was right next to the door, and he stayed there all night.

No one knew what was going through his head. Sasuke had never acted this way. Whenever he was upset he'd go into his room and have to be dragged out kicking and screaming.

"Um, S-Sasuke? It's getting late, would you like to get to bed?" Mikoto said walking up to her son. He was reading a book with the title 'Crescendo'; it had a girl on the cover with a red feather in her hand. The girl's back was to the cover, but you could tell she was sad, the rain beating down upon her helped with the imagery.

It looked like a lonely book, and in the hands of a lonely kid, Mikoto was starting to feel like a failure of a mother.

"I'm in a good part, Mother. Besides, I'm comfortable here." Sasuke looked up with a complete mask of indifference.

"O-oh, Okay. Um, I," Mikoto hesitated before walking up to her youngest child, "I'll see you in the morning." She bent over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. He gave her a small smile as she walked off.

She and Fugaku were only staying for four more nights, then they were heading back home and leaving her sons and brothers-in-law to look after each other. 'Will they even be able to survive without famine supervision?' She worried.

Later that night Madara sneaked down stairs into the kitchen for a small snack. He thought he was being clever until he heard a voice. He spun around; excuse already in mind for why he had a piece of chocolate cake in hand when he noticed the kitchen door was wide open.

He placed the cake on the island before sneaking into the living room to see who was still down stairs so late.

Sasuke had fallen asleep in the big chair, his legs curled next to him, and his upper torso lying on the arm of the chair. His book was still opened and pressed against his stomach one of the pages folded awkwardly.

Madara sighed. He, unlike everyone else, knew what the brat was going through. He just hoped the boy didn't go through it the same way he did. Either way, he doubted the kid knew just what he was feeling yet, but he'd figure it out sooner or later. He was a bright kid, and an Uchiha, he'll be able to put two and two together and get four. That Uzumaki kid on the other hand, Madara was still unsure.

Never the less, here was Sasuke sitting by the door, after hours on end, to the point where he fell asleep where he sat. A slight shiver and Madara smiled slightly.

He pulled the blanket from the back of the couch and covered Sasuke with it. He also managed to pull the book from Sasuke's grasp without waking the kid, seriously, Sasuke was one of the lightest sleepers he knew, most likely Itachi's doing.

Madara sighed. 'This Uzumaki kid better prove to be worth something, or else Sasuke might start to shut out everyone by the time this is over.'

-Uchiha Summer House Front Porch ~9:25am

Naruto shifted from foot to foot. Gaara had gone home before it got too late last night and Kyuubi had snuck off somewhere with their father. 'Probably to go get ice-cream or something'.

Naruto reached up and knocked on the door. Then he rang the door-bell. Then he knocked on the door. And rang the door-bell again. And then once more for good measure. Then knocked again.

Itachi, who was in the kitchen getting breakfast, was starting to get annoyed by the bell-ringer slash door-knocker. He passed through the living room to see Sasuke was still sound asleep by the door. Even with all the racket. He had to smile. Operation 'Morning time Fun' would be go once he answered the door.

"Hello?" Itachi asked as he opened the door, he found a cheeky looking fifteen-year-old that looked a bit off somehow.

"Um, hey, is Sasuke home?" Naruto asked. Itachi thought for a second.

"Yes, come in, I'll wake him for you." Itachi said as Naruto stepped into the house and saw a big bulge set in the big chair by the door.

"Sasuke?" Itachi leaned over the blanket covered mass. Sasuke grumbled something under his breath. Itachi smirked; operation 'Morning Time fun' was officially a go!

Itachi took the blanket that wrapped around Sasuke and tucked it around the sleeping raven. He then turned Sasuke over so that the corners and edges of the blanket were above him. Naruto just watched confused.

Itachi got a good grip on the blanket and lifted it into the air like a bag, with Sasuke in it. This was kind of difficult to do, but in a bit he was going to get his reward for his efforts.

"ITACHI! PUT ME DOWN!" Sasuke shouted in the blanket while kicking his leg and waving his arms. He was also half tempted to go back to sleep if the feeling that he was about to fall wasn't present.

"Um, aren't you going to put him down?" Naruto asked. Itachi only had the blanket pulled above the fool by half a foot, and it looked heavy. Sasuke, upon hearing a second voice tried to get out of his quilt prison as coolly as possible, which was hard considering he was wrapped up on a blanket. Itachi's arm finally gave out the moment Sasuke kicked at the knot where Itachi's hands gripped the corners of the blanket.

Naruto watched with mouth hanging open as Itachi started to lower the blanket and a foot busted trough and kicked him in the jaw. Both  
Uchiha brothers found themselves on the ground holding their heads in protest. Itachi because he just got kicking in the face, Sasuke because he landed on his head.

"Um, Good morning, Sasuke?" Naruto said, unsure. The younger Uchiha looked up at him, and froze. Yes, he was hoping Naruto would come back. Yes, he had a pretty good idea that the dope would. No, he did not expect Naruto to come back, with blonde hair.

"Um? You're Blonde." Sasuke pointed out.

"Uh, yep?" Naruto ran his hand trough the golden spikes. It took him and his mother a good hour or so to get the red dye out, and even longer to get the laundry soap out that they used to get the dye out. And by the end of it all, Naruto had his old hair due back. "Like it?"

Sasuke slowly stood up to get a good look at Naruto with his blonde hair. He looked amazing!

"Why'd you dye it red in the first place? It didn't really do you any good." Sasuke asked looking into the now-blonde's eyes, which were still cerulean blue.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, "Well, Mom and Kyuubi both have red hair, my best friend Sakura has red hair, which is really light so it looks pink, and I thought it looked cool, so I wanted red hair. But I guess since I look more like my dad than Kyuubi, I should stick to his hair color than Mom's." Naruto explained. Sasuke nodded. Suddenly he realized just how much Naruto hadn't changed, and he also felt a bit grateful for Naruto's horrible hair color choice. If Naruto looked like he does now, Sasuke would have made a fool of himself, and a very bad first impression, when they first met up in the field.

"Hey, Sasuke, I'm sor-" Naruto was interrupted by Sasuke snatching his hand and dragging him up the stairs to the young Uchiha's room. He locked the door behind him and shoved his desk chair next to it for Itachi.

"Sorry, Naruto, what was that?" Sasuke was slightly out of breath.

"Um, Sasuke? Why did you lock us in here?" Naruto asked worriedly. He was hoping Sasuke wasn't going to try to beat him to death for being such an ass the night before. Sasuke shrugged.

"It's the only way I can think of to keep Itachi out." He walked to the bath room and started up the shower.

"Oh, um, if you want I could leave." Naruto commented. Sasuke came back into the room.

"No, you don't have to. I just want to get washed real quickly before we go outside for anything." Sasuke explained. He removed his shirt and tossed it into the hamper at the foot of his bed before walking to his dresser to grab an outfit to change into.

Naruto watched the half naked raven as he got started on his day. His mind started to betray him with thoughts about how that pale skin were to taste, or how warm it would be to embrace the slender figure. He shook his head and tried to hide the effects his thoughts caused to his body.

"I'll be just a minute." Sasuke said as he stepped back into the bathroom, the door still mostly open. He couldn't really see Sasuke from his angle, but he could see half of him in the mirror.

Sasuke's reflection stopped just above the hips and he could only see the guy's left side, barely even. But he did get a good glance at some abs. A nice four pack to compliment the other toned muscles that the Uchiha possessed. Naruto had to shake his head again.

When Sasuke was finally in the shower, Naruto took the chance to look around the room a bit more. Last time he was in the room, he was focused on trying to get Sasuke and Gaara to say more then a single sentence at a time. But to Naruto's dismay, he did spend even more time on Gaara then he did with Sasuke then too.

Naruto looked at the dresser first, searching the drawers for the EMO Dairy of Doom, but only found boxers, socks, shorts, and under shirts. He looked at the top of the dresser only to find a single picture frame. He didn't think anything about it when he saw it was a young Sasuke and Itachi with a dog, but when he saw red and yellow out of the corner of his eye, Naruto looked again. Sure as hell, right there next to Sasuke, with his arm wrapped around the small boy's shoulders, was a small Naruto. Behind Naruto with his hand on Itachi's shoulder was Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at the picture for awhile when he thought he heard something in the shower, he froze before turning. Sasuke was still in the shower, and nothing had changed. So the blonde took that to mean that remaining was over before sitting himself on Sasuke's bed. Then laid down.

The shower turned off, and Sasuke stepped out, towel in hand, cloths sloppily thrown on, and a slight blush evident on his face. He looked to see Naruto half asleep on his bed. Sasuke smirked.

Carefully tip-toeing over to the bed, Sasuke reached over the blonde and grabbed the far side of the blanket. His plan was to pull the blanket and drop Naruto to the floor. But an interfering arm decided to wreck his plans by snaking around his back and shoving him up against the boy under him.

Sasuke's breath caught and he tried to struggle and wiggle his way free. But the more he fought against the limb the more force the limb applied to keep him there. Finally Sasuke contemplated giving up until he looked up to Naruto's face to see that, even though the cerulean eyes were closed, the dope had an idiotic grin on his face.

"Naruto! Let me go!" Sasuke demanded. Naruto's eyes opened slightly before snapping shut again.

"Damnit Naruto! I know you're not asleep!" Sasuke wiggled his torso a bit more trying to get out of the blonde's iron grip. Another look showed Naruto has his eyes open again. Sasuke stuck his tongue out at Naruto, who just started laughing.

"Sasuke, did you just stick your tongue out at me?" Naruto asked amazed.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked evilly.

"Did you just do something that was immature?" Sasuke glared at him.

"No, I did not." Sasuke denied coolly. Naruto just rolled his eyes and rolled off the bed so he was then laying on the raven.

"DAMNIT NARUTO! GET THE FUCK OFF OF ME! TOBI DOES THAT ENOUGH ALREADY! I DON'T NEED YOU DOING IT TOO!" Sasuke shouted. Naruto laughed as Sasuke squirmed underneath him.

"Common Sasuke! You're the same age as I am; you don't have to act older!" Naruto chuckled as he rolled off of Sasuke.

Sasuke picked himself up and glared at the blonde. He hadn't meant to stick his tongue out earlier; it just felt like the right thing to do and the right time to do it, even if it was immature. What did that mean Naruto was doing to him? Sasuke froze, was he losing his maturity? Was he going to be reduced to a blundering idiot like Naruto by the end of the summer?

Naruto laughed as he moved, "Common, let's go swimming!"

"Swimming?" Sasuke froze, "Like, in the lake? In the sun? Outside?" Naruto smirked.

"Don't worry; I'm sure if we have enough suntan lotion to keep you from turning into a Mexican." Naruto laughed at his own tasteless joke. It was tanning Sasuke really feared, it was absolute baking and turning into a lobster. He didn't tan, he fried.

"Why not do something else? It's early in the day and I just took a shower."

"Um, sure, what do you want to do?" Naruto asked the other.

Sasuke thought for a moment, "Why don't we go to your house? I haven't been there yet." Naruto contemplated this, Sasuke was right; he hadn't taken Uchiha to his summer home yet.

"Sure!" Naruto shouted brightly. He then dragged Sasuke down the stairs excitedly.

* * *

**OKAY! what made this chapter nessisary, if you couldn't tell yet, was first, i obivously needed Naruto and Sasuke to make up. I'm sorry if it seemed a little too easy, but they didn't really have a fight in the first place, and I didn't want to have them have a fight. So SORRY, I need them to be friendly toward each other right now. A fight would drag it out longer than I am prepard to write.**

**SECOND, I NEEDED A BLONDE NARUTO! Duh! I made him a redhead because Sasuke was soo caught up in the hopes of seeing the boy with blonde hair. He would have been COMPLETELY out of character is he saw Naruto with blonde hair at first. So to answer all your questions, yes there was a reason for the red headed Naruto. I didn't even like it, so there you go. Main reason I had him wash it out.**

**THRID! I need to get the Uzumaki family/summer home into the story before the plot takes flight and it's too late and cliche and just way too unbelieveable. So, next chapter, and you can pretty much tell, will be about the Uzumakis for once. Just another reason I made the POV third person OMITIANT{sp}.**

**Well, Bye bye till next time!**

**CHEAPS!**

**~YU**


	9. Uzumaki Love

**Yuki- ALRIGHT! I hope this didn't make ya'll wait too long! But it was the fault of no motivation. Good thing we're going to fix that problem this go around. I was right in thinking that Miss Sunday of the 7th Key got busy, so she had to skip reviewing this chapter. So please excuse any errors, I didn't have my grammar wiz go through this and I'm too lazy to actually read through this again. But I did send it through three diffrent spellcheckers so, hopefully it's readable.**

**Beta~ *On vacation***

**Warnings!- Immature Mother, FLASHBACKS! (I know, hate me), UZUMAKI LOVE! (Beware!), Lemonless-ness, Possessiveness, DANZO!, immature brothers and friends. **

**And NO Beta!**

* * *

Kushina was busy in the living room, she felt her job was incompletely somehow before she could move on to the next room. Like that small treasure chest filled with gold was hiding somewhere inside the very walls she was concealed inside at the moment.

"Hey Mom." Naruto and Sasuke entered the house.

"SSSSsssshhhhh!" Kushina glared ahead of her, "I need to concentrate!"

"Wait a minute, isn't that Kyuubi's Zelda game?" Naruto accused pointing to the TV screen.

"YES! Found it!" Kushina exclaimed, after searching the entire cave over, Kashina finally found the little useless treasure before moving on toward her next check point. "Yeah, Kyuubi let me play when he got bored with it. I don't get how you kids could get so bored with all these cool games and stuff! I'm mean, It almost looks real!" Sasuke and Naruto shared a look before they shook their heads at the women.

"Well, Mrs. Old-Lady, Sasuke and I are going to hang out in my room for a bit." Kushina ignored the 'old-lady' remark and paused her game.

"Sasuke! It's gook to finally see you again! It's been years! Literally! How's Mikoto and Fugaku?" Kushina stood up and embraced the raven like a lost son.

"Um, good?" Sasuke's answer was muffled by the heavy set of cleavage that the women possessed.

"Mom? Mind NOT suffocating my friend?" Naruto asked. Kushina smiled innocently before letting the boy go.

"Oh, I'm sorry Sasuke. It's just you grew so much since I last saw you. You were still just five and putting carrots up your nose." Sasuke felt a twinge of embarrassment. at the women's words.

"Hehee, I remember that!" Naruto laughed. Kushina gave him a small glared.

"I wouldn't laugh Uzumaki. You were the one who put the peas up his nose and the carrots in his ears!" Naruto stopped laughing, he remembered that too, and the smirk that played on Sasuke's face told him that the raven did too.

"Well, we should be heading on up." Naruto said quickly grabbing Sasuke by the arm and dragging him up the stairs. They made it into his room and shut the door.

"God, Mothers. Can't live with them," Naruto started.

"Wouldn't exists without them." Sasuke finished adding his own twist to the saying. The two boys made their way over to the bed where they both sat down. Naruto was more laying down really and Sasuke soon slipped to the floor to use the side of the bed as a back.

"So, now what?" Sasuke asked. He was pleasantly surprised to find that the blonde's room was actually clean. Unbeknownst to him, Minato cleaned it when he they thought that Gaara was staying the night.

Naruto shrugged. "I offered to go to the lake and swim, that was the extent of my planning skills." Sasuke nodded, having no clue what to say to that. Instead he looked around the room.

It was much like his when is came to size and shape, but the walls weren't white like they were in his room, instead they were a pale blue that bordered on turquoise. He found they both had navy blue carpeting, and their bed were in the same corner adjacent from the closet next to the door. Except while Sasuke's bed ran across the wall under the window, Naruto's was turned to go the other direction away form the window. There were a few old posters up to show and attempt of personalization and the desk, being across from the bed, was a complete mess.

Sasuke took in what contence of the desk he could see without getting up, and saw something familiar. He stood and walked over to find a small necklace with an emerald hanging between two purple beads along a silver chain.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked the blonde while holding the chain up, "Wasn't this important to you?" Naruto looked up to see the necklace he miss placed the _one_ time he took it off.

"OH! Hey, Yeah! Thanks Sasuke! I've been looking everywhere for that!" Naruto jumped off the bed and bounded next to Sasuke. He took the necklace from his friend and slipped it on, it was becoming bit of a tight fit around his head, but he still got it on. "I'm actually surprised you remember it."

Sasuke chuckled slightly, "How could anyone forget it? I remember when you first got it, you're aunt was kind of scary." Sasuke and Naruto started to reminisce about the eventful day. Sasuke had only met Naruto's aunt Tsunada once, even then he couldn't remember much about her, only that she drunk, and gambled a lot. But mostly because of her obscene strength. And then there was fiver year old Naruto who thought he was king of the world.

Flashback

Five year old Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the living room floor playing with Naruto's stuffed frogs and Fox while Mikoto, Kushina, and Tsunada were talking in the kitchen. Naruto and Sasuke were pretending that the frogs were trying to eat the world and Naruto's Fox Kitsune was saving the day.

"TAKE THAT!" Naruto shouted as his fox 'kicked' the fattest of the frogs over and a few feet away during the process.

"Hey, you don't have to move them so far away." Sasuke complained as he did a full body reach to regain the stuffed toad.

"Sorry, S'uke," Naruto stood up and did the classic Superman pose, "BUT WHEN IT COMES TO JUSTIC, THE MIGHTY AND HEROIC NARUTO UZUMAKI IS THE BEST AND WILL NEVER HOLD BACK HIS AWESOME POWER!"

"HEY, MIGHTY AND HEROIC! STOP YELLING SO I CAN HEAR WHAT YOU MOTHER IS TELLING ME!" Tsunada shouted over her shoulder.

"YOU'RE YELLING TOO! GRANNY!" Naruto accused pointing a figure at the women. Tsunada felt her eye twitch.

As Kushina was going to scold her youngest for his disrespect, Tsunada walked over and poked Naruto in the shoulder.

"DON'T CALL ME '

GRANNY' _YOU LITTLE BRAT." Tsunada and Naruto had a staring contest for a good long ten minutes before they started shouting again, this time no one knew what either of them were saying._

"So, uh, is she

always _so, . . .," Mikoto was trying to think of the word for screaming at a kid and then the polite form._

"Oh, no, Tsunada is only like this most of the time, she usually actually acting her age or passed out the rest of the time." Kushina answered while scratching the back of her head.

_Mikoto just smiled nervously and nodded her head._

In the living room Naruto and Tsunada had a bet going, if Naruto could beat Tsunada in a arm wrestling match, then she would give him her very important necklace and an apology, but if he lost, then she was going to get not only her living room clean, dishes done and garage swept out, but he was also going to mow her lawn and weed her garden.

When Naruto lost, it was nap time for him and Sasuke. Kyuubi and Itachi had gone outside to avoid waking up their little annoying brothers and Kushina and Mikoto when to the store to pick up a treat for the young ones. Leaving Tsunada with the position of Baby-sitter.

When both boys woke up, Mikoto and Kushina were in the kitchen making lunch and Naruto's Aunt Tsunada had gone back home. It wasn't until the two boys were back in their hideout by the lake that Sasuke noticed the emerald charm around Naruto's neck. Naruto had treasured that thing for the rest of the summer.

Sasuke and Naruto leaned back on the bed a bit. While going over the flash back, they had moved to the mattress to get comfortable as they went back and forth on what they remembered from that event.

"Boy was she pissed the day that I told her I lost it about three years later. I had it on, but it was under my shirt." Naruto chuckled, "Man she almost killed me in punishment for it."

Sasuke smiled, he really didn't know or remember much from the Uzumaki family. But what he did remember was that the family had multiple common traits. Like the Uchiha's you knew exactly what you were getting once you heard the name. It was as if it was in the dictionary, Uzumaki: Loyal, Loving, and Hyper. Though Sasuke had forgotten the hyper bit.

Sasuke and Naruto spent the rest of the day just going back and forth on memories until they got called down for lunch.

Naruto and Sasuke raced down the stairs, not learning their lesson from last time, finished in the same fashion as before and needed Minato's help to untangle themselves.

"Well, Sasuke Uchiha. You have grown haven't you?" Minato inquired as he pulled Sasuke up to his feet.

"Um, hello . It has been a while hasn't it Mr. Uzumaki?" Naruto giggled behind Sasuke and Minato's eye shined with laughter.

"Yes, but I suppose it's only fair to remind you that I'm Minato Namikaze. Kushina and

Naruto never took my name." Naruto's father explained.

Sasuke nodded. He didn't particularly care, he wasn't really the curious type.

"Oh, Sasuke's going to stay for lunch is that okay?" Naruto asked. Minato laughed.

"Well, I did make him up a plate already, so of course he can." Naruto threw is fist in the air before dragging Sasuke to the kitchen table. Kushina was already sitting there with a slight frown on her face.

"What's wrong mom?" Naruto asked. She looked up and him and scowled.

"You're brother ditched us for lunch." She answered. Sasuke was about to ask Naruto what she meant.

"So Kyuubi went out for lunch again, did he?" Minato asked before Sasuke could. Kushina nodded. "I guess I should look into more ecsquiset meals for lunch then." Minato announced as he winked over at Naruto. The man already knew of Kyuubi's plans to go out to lunch with Itachi and had suspected Sasuke of staying for lunch when the two had hidden away for two hours in his son's room.

They family, plus Sasuke, minus Kyuubi, chattered quietly as they ate their lunch. It was just simple ham sandwiches and Doritos and soda for drinks, but to Sasuke, it was a big glimpse at a normal family gathering. Or maybe it was typical American Family tradition. Either way, he like the more intimate feeling of the close family than the more businessman like feel of his own home.

After lunch Sasuke and Naruto grabbed their swim shorts and went down to their old hide away. They were surprised at how over grown it became since the last time they were there, after all, neither had got to it since ten years ago. Sasuke because he didn't want to go without Naruto and Naruto hadn't been there to Konoha Lake in ten years.

As they ducked under some of the undergrowth, they found that the water level of the lake was a little higher they were both expecting. Sasuke walked slowly up to it as Naruto just stood there and stared at the area. Yeah, he remembered this spot. He also remembered what happened under the water just two feet from where Sasuke was now wading through. That spot where he failed horribly at throwing stones, but wonderfully at accidental aim. His first, ur, . . . second ever kiss. The first was his deepest darkest, and up most embarrassing secret.

"The trees are blocking the view from the rest of the lake." Sasuke called as he started wading and then swimming deeper into the water toward the newest wall of their fortress. He reached out and grabbed hold of a branch that seemed to have been covering a good deal of the way. He'd give anything for this place to be just as it once was those early years.

"Leave it." Naruto called back, "It keeps out the sun and would make it harder to find for others." He explained to the raven who was now giving him a questioning look. Sasuke shrugged and started swimming back to where he could touch. There was a drop off just a little ways off of the bank.

"Get out here Naruto, it was your idea to go swimming today." Naruto smiled as he made his way to his friend. He didn't want that wall of branches taken down for one sole purpose, and that was to keep all his secrets safe. All of them, including his favorite raven haired best friend, including Sasuke.

Uzumaki Summer House- late enough to piss off a mother o'clock.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You get your ass in there and head up to bed! and YOU! Sasuke Uchiha, had BETTER get on your way home! Your mother is worried sick about you! She's been calling non-stop hoping I have some news about where you've been and if you're alright!" Kushina shouted at the two. Sasuke and Naruto both said their brief, due to Mrs. Uzumaki, good byes, and headed their separate ways. Each praying that the other got off easier then the other.

When Sasuke came up to the house, still in his swim trunks, he found the front door was locked. Which meant either his father, uncle, or brother, had thought of a very clever way of making sure he couldn't sneak back into the house, '_and damn Itachi if that's true.'_ it was most likely him, OR they were expecting an unwelcome visitor. Sasuke felt the second very unlikely and knocked on the door in hopes his mother answered.

"Locked out, are we?" He heard a voice from behind him. _'NO! he's not suppose to be back for another four days!'_ Sasuke thought as he turned to face the pimple of the christen community.

"Danzo, how unexpected." Sasuke faked to be in good spirits even though he was getting cold, being half naked and completely soaked in the cooling air of the evening.

"It seems you have been kicked out?" Danzo asked in a manner that demanded to know what it was Sasuke had done.

"Not really. I forgot to let my mother know I was heading toward the swimming hole and they've probably lock the door by habit when they went out to look for me." Sasuke explained. He figured that might as well be true anyway, he didn't really know for sure.

Danzo 'humped' turned to leave and started toward his car. But he suddenly turned on his heal.

"And just with whom did you go to the swimming hole with?" He asked. Sasuke gulped, silently and discreetly, but Danzo, being the observant jerk he was, still saw as the Uchiha's adam's apple bobbed unnaturally.

"No one." Sasuke said in his 'Matter of Fact' voice. Anyone would've believed him, anyone, of course, that wasn't Dan-freakin'-zo!

"Really now?" The old man asked in a voice that made even Fugaku shiver, Sasuke felt like his entire life was like a book that had it's lock broken off and the man standing before him was reading everything. He knew he couldn't hide anything from this monster. But being an Uchiha he wasn't going to break down and spill all his secrets.

"Well, if you'd excuse me. I'm drenched and it's getting cold." Sasuke explained as he walked around the asshole on his front step. '_damn, why don't this summer homes have front porches? yes they have back porches, but why no front ones?'_ Sasuke complained in his head as he maneuvered, what he thought was successfully, around Danzo, until the old man managed to get a grip on his arm in passing.

"And where are you going to go? It _is _getting late." Danzo pulled Sasuke to face him. When Sasuke said he felt his life felt like the lock on it had broken, that was just a feet few away. _Now_, he felt as if his inside would turn out if he didn't get this guy away from him, and the only thing for that is usually telling him what he wants to hear. Which, right now, is _anything_ but the truth. It was at this moment that Sasuke realized that he hadn't really had anything he had ever tried to hide from Danzo before, and was losing confidence in his ability to do so.

"I-I was just going to see if Uncle Orochimaru could take me in for the night." Sasuke said off the top of his head. Really he was going to Naruto's and see if his parents weren't too mad at them to let them have a sleep over on such short notice if he explained his situation to him.

"Orochimaru? In nothing but your shorts? You've heard the stories haven't you? He's been arrested on multiple accounts for pedophilia. No, I have a better idea." Danzo announced. Really he was more worried about what would happen if that snake of a man if he _did_ take Sasuke. Danzo had taken it upon himself the responsibility of making sure that the Uchiha family had heirs, and plenty of them, and all the evil was purged from the family. With that in mind, he started to drag Sasuke back to his car.

"Wait! I think the Uzumaki's would let me stay with them. They know the family and have a son that's about my size, he can lone me some cloths, they'd take me in tonight no problem. And they're only a block away." Sasuke wanted to also mention that they weren't freaks of nature, but held back in a type of fear that he hadn't felt ever before. Never had he felt so desperate.

Danzo contemplated this. He was sure that the other Uchiha were home, the car was still in the driveway them idiots, and he didn't much like the thought of Sasuke staying over at some home were there is a boy his age. "Does their son have a girlfriend?" Sasuke gulped. He racked his brains for a name before he started. He remembered Naruto saying something about a girl who had red hair that was his friend. It was some type of flower.

"Salvia. Her name's Salvia. He even showed me a picture." That was a total lie He never heard anything of a girlfriend, and there was no picture as far as he knew.

"Describe her." Danzo challenged. Sasuke had to keep himself from reacting.

"I only saw it for a little, but I remember red-hair, fair skinned, freckles, brown eyes and I think it was a band-aid on her left cheek." Sasuke pulled all but the red-hair from out of his ass. He knew what Danzo wanted to know and Danzo wasn't shy about it either. Right now it was a game of Bullshit, just without the cards and turns were not taken.

"I see. I suppose it might prove to be a good influence on you since there seems to be a lack of such around your home." Danzo seemed to be thinking it over and Sasuke forced himself not to glare. "I'll drop you off there, on second thought, I'll go in and talk with the family a bit and then drop you off." Sasuke played it cool while inside he was wanting to smash his head into a pole fifteen times for each word that came out of his mouth the moment Danzo showed up.

"That's sounds like a reasonable plan." Sasuke stated as he slid into Danzo's passenger side.

On the other side of the door, Itachi and Madara were freaking out, well, if you could call it freaking out. It was freaking out on Uchiha standards. Itachi was finding it difficult to breath and Madara was pacing the room trying to think of what to do next. Neither of them knew what was going on but both had noticed that Sasuke had technically entered Danzo's car _willingly._ They could just call the cops. Itachi walked quickly up the stairs to his parents room. He about knocked until a very scaring sound, such as one should expect to hear form an adult's lock door, had faintly made it's way to Itachi. Knocking on that door would be suicide.

Instead Itachi went back down stairs to find Madara staring at the phone hesitantly.

"We can't call the cops." Itachi said flatly.

"Like hell we can't. But that's not who I was thinking of calling." Madara growled out.

Itachi had to think a moment. "Uncle Tobi?" Madara shook his head. And Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Uncle Orochimaru?"

Madara sighed, "Dumb idea, but I can't think-" Than the phone rang. The caller-ID said Uzumaki and so Itachi picked it up.

"Hello?" He asked worriedly.

"Itachi? MOTHER-FUCKER! WHY DIDN'T YOU UNLOCK THE DOOR FOR ME ASSHOLE!" Sasuke shouted into the phone. A slight pair of chuckles let Itachi know that Kybuui and Naruto were with him. Itachi sighed.

"I didn't see you out side until _he_ showed up behind you. What was I suppose to do?" He asked in a monotone voice. Madara caught on and relaxed. the youngest brat was safe from the impending doom that was Danzo.

"I'm staying over at Naruto's house tonight. I'll see you in the morning, let Mom and Dad know?" Sasuke informed his elder brother. Naruto was trying not to laugh as the _still_ half naked Uchiha scolded Itachi.

He couldn't help it as his eyes ran down the pale skin. He thought back to his attraction and analyzed it. Yep, it had defiantly grown into a crush. No doubt about that. His eye brow rose in amusement. He was curious as to where this thing he felt for Sasuke was going to go next.

As for Sasuke? He was still half naked, not slightly shivering, scared shitless from his ride with that crazed psycho, and was now probably in the most trouble he had ever been in his life. No doubt his father was going to rip him a new one, or the old one, when he got back tomorrow.

Yeah, his life still sucked.

* * *

**Yuki- I hope that was good enough. Sasuke sure got out of that tight spot past Danzo. Sorry to tell you that the plot still has yet to take off, but this is a big step toward it. Or a big step toward the even bigger step. We'll see what happens. Also, sorry if some of you may have realized the horrible error in my time calculations, but I need a speed up. It was the only way! SORRY!**

**Well, see ya next Chapter! CHEA-**

**Naruto- WAIT!**

**Yuki- Um, what is it Naru?**

**Naruto- I have a confession to make. I've never kissed a girl, but I'm gay so that doesn't seem to really matter. But I at least want to try it once before commiting myself to this story!**

**Yuki- *blushes* Oh, um, sure Naru, if you really wanna.**

**Naruto- *reaches over and pulls out. Loren (Or Lorensjealous not her actually screen name.)* She had offered after your rant. **

**Naruto takes Loren and picks her up. He stands there holding her in his arms. Her breathing starts to becomes shallow as Naruto leans forward to give a soft ki-**

**Sasuke- Uh, Naruto, what are you doing?**

**Naruto- *Drops the fangirl and Blushes* Um, Noooooothiiiing.**

**Loren- *falls on head and losses consciousness for the next five hours***

**Lesson learned? Yuki don't take kindly to reviewers that don't sign in. ^_O**

**CHEAPS!**

**~UY**


	10. Provoking Uchiha

**Yuki~ Alright. I got a good amount of reviews from last chapter, and each one kept me typing. ^_^ So thank you and as a thank you, here is the next chapter. It's got pretty much nothing to do with the plot, but it's funny none the less. I guess it kinda introduces a new idea that I'll be spinning off of. Hope you like it. In fact, send me a PM about everything that you thought was funny in this chapter!**

**Beta~ *Told me she loved it, then ran out of time and could change anything T_T* **

**Warnings- sexual refrances, naked Uchiha, immature Uzumaki, and blue berry pancakes.**

* * *

He could tell it was morning. Though the light wasn't in his eyes blinding him through closed lids, it still flooded through the room filling it with warmth. He was extremely comfortable as he was curled into a soft warm pillow. The covers were messily thrown over him and his new pillow and the air-conditioned did a perfect job or keeping the room at a pleasant temperature. This was undoubtedly his favorite thing about summer. No cold, no snow, no ice, no freezing wind, and no morning darkness for . . .

Suddenly the pillow's arm pulled Sasuke closer and nuzzled into his shoulder. Sasuke almost felt alarmed. After all, most pillows didn't have arms. But he didn't want to open his eyes and he felt too tired to really truly freak out. So instead, while still semi sleeping, Sasuke thought through that night's events, . . .

"_Sasuke, who was that man who dropped you off?" Kushina asked the raven. Sasuke sighed and explained Danzo and his homophobic background._

"_He's been after my family for about sixty years now." Sasuke concluded his explanation. By this time he had the whole family in the living room with worry evident on their faces. Except maybe Kyuubi, for while he looked slightly worried, he also seemed to have been shot in the heart and sent to heaven when Sasuke explained that Itachi was, in fact, very much into guys. Sasuke just made a mental note to talk to Itachi about not messing with Uzumaki's' heads. Something told him that by the end of the summer, Kyuubi was going to down right hate the older of the two Uchiha brothers._

"_Well, does he know anything about Kyu or I?" Naruto asked. Sasuke thought for a moment._

"_I don't think so. I told him you had a girlfriend named Salvia, so he probably thinks you'd be a good influents on me." Sasuke didn't understand way Kyuubi snickered and Naruto hit him._

"_I think that was a good idea." Minato stated as he stood up from the couch. "As long as Naruto plays pretend that he's dating this, um, young lady, then he should be just fine."_

"_The name was Salvia. I also had to give him a fake description." Sasuke announced._

Naruto looked up. "So this Saliva chick is fake right?" Sasuke looked at him annoyed.

"_The name was 'Salvia', like the flower. And yes. She's fake." Naruto gave Sasuke a weird look._

"_I'm never going to remember that name! Why did you have to give her such a difficult name to remember!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Seriously? If you need to, give her a simpler name and say that I got mixed up with your cousin you never see or something like that." Sasuke snapped._

"_Fine, I'll name her '_Sakura_', because that is a hell of a lot easier to remember then freaking, '_Savila_'" Naruto muttered. Sasuke wanted to face palm. _That_ was the name he was trying to remember. Oh well, worked in the end._

After he made sure the family was fully prepared for anything Danzo could throw their way, Naruto and Sasuke when up into Naruto's room to hang out. And then they realized they were in love and started having a hot ass make out session!

(Sasuke- *walks up and brains Yuki* Stick to the damn story.)

I mean, And then started to realize that though they hadn't spoken or anything over the past ten years, they still were into the same things.

"_Hey you know that new Anime that's out? I never could pronounce the title." Naruto asked._

"_I think so. Which one of the new ones are you talking about?" Sasuke asked._

"_The one about the Ninja's, you know, their's that blonde wants to be recognized but also wants to bring his best friend home?" Naruto said._

"_You mean that Asshole who ran away because he was obsessed with ruining his and everyone else's lives?" Sasuke pointed._

"_Yeah that one! I never got why the Blond dude was so intent on having that jerk home." Naruto looked so clueless it was cute._

"_Because he was 'in love' with the traitor. It's classic Romeo and Juliet scenario." Sasuke explained. The dawn of understanding had fallen on Naruto._

"_Oh."_

_The rest of the conversations didn't really lead to anything until they were both yawning and in need of sleep._

"_So where am I sleeping?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged._

"_I suppose we'll share the bed." He said as he and Sasuke both changed into a pair of sleeping pants. Naruto had found an old black pair that he didn't use too often, being that orange was his favorite color. Which went well to compliment Sasuke's pale skin and some how managed to bring out the definition in his muscles much better then anything else he had could. _

_Sasuke had seen Naruto's semi defined six pack when they went swimming, but didn't think much of it. He wasn't one for bulky muscles. But with Naruto's body relaxed and not much tension at all in the muscles that Sasuke could see, the semi definition was softer and the stone rock that looked to make up the blonde's body was now more comfortable looking and pretty damn difficult not to have dirty thoughts about._

_"Do you snore?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shrugged and he frowned. "Damn, well, if you wake up to a face full of pillow then you snore. Okay?"_

_"Um, okay?" Sasuke was in bed first and tucked himself against the wall. Naruto laid down on his side on the other half of the bed._

_It was a full size unlike Sasuke's twin size, so he was sure they wouldn't have any problems of bed hogging or stray limbs._

Finally opening his eyes to see blond tassels, and realized the blond was on the other side of him then when they first went to sleep, he was going to take a wild guess and say he thought wrong.

Now being a bi guy sleeping over at another guy's home, the options on what to do here are normally limited to; fake sleeping until the other guy wakes up and reacts and just go along with it to awkwardness, or sneak out of the bed and let the poor dope wake up without knowing what happened.

Sasuke was going to go for the second, but his body wouldn't comply. It was like he lacked the will power to get away from Naruto. He's not dumb, he knew he liked the guy, but he figured as friends. Maybe it was because he was comfortable. Naruto would understand that.

"Mmmm, Sasuke," Sasuke froze. Naruto was dreaming about him and talking in his sleep.

"Mmmm," Naruto groaned. Sasuke flushed. Just what was he doing in Naruto's dreams? "Yeaaaaah, there." Sasuke could feel his heart pounding. Is Naruto having a wet dream about him? He knew of some pervs at his school who admitted to having wet dreams about him all the time, but they were sick and disgusting, but some reason, the thought of Naruto getting off on him in his sleep, made him fell, differently.

"N-naru-to?" Sasuke stuttered. Naruto rubbed up against him.

"Sasuke, don't stop." Naruto moaned. Sasuke's breathing was becoming abnormal. Naruto continued to groan, it sounded painful. Sasuke could feel his lower region start twitching. Just what was Sasuke doing in his dream? He had to know! His body was dieing to know what it was! "Damn it Sasuke! Don't stop!"

"Don't stop what Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"If you stop swimming the cat-fishes will eat you and I'll have to eat this ramen by myself!" Naruto complained. Sasuke froze. All of that, and he was dreaming of being chased by viscous man eating cat-fish?

Sasuke growled, frustrated with getting a semi hard-on so early in the morning. He shoved the blond off of him and into the wall, waking him up as Sasuke stood.

"I think I'll take my chances with the damn cat-fish now get off of me." He made his way out of the room and for the bath-room.

Naruto laid back on his back smirking. He wasn't dreaming of cat-fish, nor was he dreaming of swimming. He had woken up a bit ago and felt like messing with Sasuke's head. Not only did he succeed in making Sasuke think that he was sleep-talking, but he got a bigger and better reaction from his prank than the Uchiha realized.

Sasuke decided to go ahead and take a shower. He didn't want Naruto to realize he was getting turned on, and he defiantly didn't think it polite to masturbate in someone else's home. So he figured and nice cold shower would have to do.

Kyuubi woke up to the sound of the shower. Either Sasuke or Naruto were up already and that meant they were going to be hungry. And if they were hungry, breakfast would be made. And when they made breakfast, if Kyuubi planned his approach just right, he could steal some grub from them. Yep, that sounded like a good plan.

The red haired man, stood up from his reclined position and stretched. He figured to send Itachi a text to let him know that his little brother was most likely awake and made his way out of his room.

Making his way down the hall, he saw his little brother waiting by the door with a satisfied grin on his face.

"Oh no, I know that look. What did you rig up to explode this time?" Naruto chuckled slightly at Kyuubi's concern. You might be laughing, but Kyuubi was serious. Naruto had learned the art of the stink bomb, ketchup bomb, paint bomb, and pretty much any other kind of bomb you could think of.

"Nothing's going to explode. I'm just messing around with Sasuke." Naruto stated. Normally Kyuubi would be making fun of Naruto for 'messing around', with the younger Uchiha, but with the smile on Naruto's face, something else was going on.

"Alright, just make sure he doesn't get hurt. I'd be the one to have to explain to his older brother why I didn't stop you and I don't think he'll take fear as an acceptable reason." Kyuubi stated as he made his way down stairs.

What happened was Naruto had snuck in the bathroom and removed all the towels and hand towels. He also took back his PJ pants. He then greased the door knob with a thin layer of hand-lotion and then closed it behind himself as he put the pants in his hamper and hid the towels in the laundry room. this way, when his mother went to scold him asking where the towels went, he could play it off like she forgot to put them away.

Sasuke finished up with his shower felling much better and less, well, distracted. He rinsed off and turn the water off. He stepped out and went in search for the towels. When his search turned up nothing, he then felt stupid for not checking in the first place. He then looked for the PJ pants he barrowed from Naruto to find them missing too, his boxers as well. Sasuke started to feel annoyed that either someone thought to be nice and clear the dirty cloths for him, or they thought to be mean and left Sasuke to make a fool of himself by indecent exposure.

Sasuke sighed and figured he'd just yell for Naruto, and walked to the door. He went to open it a crack so that he could be heard, but when he turned the handle and pulled, nothing happened. Sasuke check to make sure it was unlocked and turned it again. He then realized that all resistance was gone. His hand was turning too easily. He looked closely at the door knob to see little tracks from where his hand had been. He could smell the Pina Colada and looked quickly at the counter top. Sure enough was a bottle of Pina Colada Hand Lotion right there next to the sink.

Yep, someone was screwing with him.

Sasuke banged on the door, "Naruto! Let me out!" He shouted. He could hear giggling from the other side and started banging on the door again.

"Are you sure you want out Sasuke? I have a camera in hand." Naruto giggled. It was a lie, but he wanted to remind the Uchiha of his lack of dress.

"Naruto?," Sasuke asked calmly. His voice was void of all anger and filled with sincere curiosity.

"Uh, yes?" Naruto's reply was hesitant.

"Where did all the towels go?" Sasuke asked in the same sweet tone. Naruto smirked.

"Not in there with you that's for sure." He laughed.

"Naruto?" Sasuke's tone was unnervingly unchanging.

"Um, yeah?" Naruto waiting for the next question.

"I'MA FUCKING KILL YOU WHEN I GET OUT!" Sasuke screamed and finished his sentence with a huge bang on the door. this caused Naruto to jump back a bit with a surprised squeal. The shocked sound made Sasuke feel a bit better as he contemplated his situation. He couldn't open the door without someone's help from the outside and the only person on the outside was unwilling to help. That pulse he had virtually nothing to cover himself with. Or did he.

Sasuke's eyes fell upon the one and only piece of material that could make up for a towel. It would be uncomfortable and slightly humiliating, but better then appearing without anything at all, not to mention it would also help him open the door.

"I haven't heard anything from you for a while Sasuke. I'm going to go ahead and get breakfast, I'll bring you up some if you want." Naruto laughed as he headed down the stairs. He knew he was going to get hurt pretty damn badly when he came up with food, but it was totally worth it knowing he had Sasuke Uchiha trapped naked in his bathroom.

Sasuke listened as Naruto made his way down the stairs and figured it was better that the dope was gone. He then walked back over to the tube and grabbed, drum roll please cause I know you're all dieing to know what it is, the bathroom matt.

Once out, Sasuke wrapped the baby blue matt around his waist and held it their as he ran across the hall to Naruto's room. He made it inside with no problem. He looked through the hamper to not only find his boxers and the PJ pants, but an old towel from the night before.

Thanking his lucky stars, Sasuke dried himself off and changed back into the cloths he had worn the day before when Naruto dragged him to the lake for a swim. He put the matt back in it's place so Naruto wouldn't know how he out smarted the dumbass and made his way down stairs.

Naruto was busy scarfing down some of the pancakes that Kushina had made, Kyuubi happy that he didn't have to make his own breakfast, and didn't notice as Sasuke walked in. In fact Sasuke took that to be the most prefect time to slug the idiot as he had just taken a huge bite and couldn't even open his mouth.

"HMMMM!" Naruto started choking as he quickly chewed up the pieces, painfully swallowed them, and washed it down with milk before coughing[1], "Bastard!" Naruto snapped at him before realizing that Sasuke was sitting next to him fully clothed and a smirk placid on his face.

There was a plate full of blue berry pancakes placed in front of him as he sat down. Kushina gave him a wink before going back to the stove to clean up the mess she made. She was use to Naruto pranking his friends in the morning, there was something that just would never change about that kid.

Minato came in sniffing the air. "Good morning kids. Did your mother make breakfast?" Kushina turned around.

"Yes, she did." She answered in third person, "The lazy bitch actually got off her fat ass and cooked, so eat your damn pancakes and enjoy them." She said lovingly as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Naruto and Sasuke were trying not to laugh while Kyuubi just rolled his eyes.

"Ah, I see. And she also made a big mess as usual." Minato looked over the big blotches of pancake batter that didn't quite make it to the pan.

"Give me a break. I'm not that perfect." Kushina complained as she went back to cleaning up. Minato laughed lightly before starting to help her.

Sasuke smiled. That was something that rarely happened at his house. His father never cooked, save for that one lunch, and his mother never made a mess. The fact that this family was far from perfect made it absolutely flawless.

"Excuse me real quick!" Naruto announced as he jumped up and ran for the bathroom. Sasuke watched him leave and was about to go back to his food before he saw the salt shaker. And strangely enough, it sat teasingly near Naruto's milk. An evil smirk slid into place upon his face.

Kyuubi looked up in time to see Sasuke grab the salt, uncap the shaker, spill a generous amount in Naruto's drink and screw the cap back on. He was amazed. He had never once heard of someone pranking Naruto back. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

**[1]- Done that soooo many times! It feels like you're racing against the clock until everything either goes down or comes back out. XP**

**I hope you guys don't mind a prank war. It will put the main plot back abit, but I'll try to get some Lemony-ness for Itachi and Kyuubi and some limey goodness for Naruto and Sasuke. (Miss Sunday has been yelling at me to hurry up with the lemons! XP Nah nah nah naaaa naaaaaah!)**

**Just to let ya'll know, I have no clue what I'ma do with Itachi and Kyuubi. So neither one is going to be a set donimant. Itachi will top, then Kyuubi will top. It'll be all sorts of suprise when it comes up who will be who. And That's all for today!**

**CHEAPS!**

**~UY**


	11. Horny as Horny Can Be

**Yuki~ Before y'all aske why the prank war was cut so short it might as well not have happened? I got lazy and didn't fell like making an all out war. I added a couple of funny pranks, but that's about it. Sorry. I feel like I managed to get this done a lot faster then I have in a while and I thinks that's a good sign. This is veering us back to the main plot by a LOT. Surprisingly enough. so there shouldn't be anymore detours in my head. but then again, I really don't have much of a choice in that. T_T Also have a poll up on my profile. Just in case. Well, I won't keep you.**

**Beta- Miss Sunday of the 7th Key! Yep, da beach is back!**

**WARNINGS- Immature pranks, inscync violence, Kisses, and LEMON! Yep! Your waiting has paid off!**

**Disclaimer- If I owned Naruto, Kyuubi would have the ability to turn into a humanoid. Therefore, I do not own it.**

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke spent the better part of the day getting traps set up and pranks ready for the other. They got so into it, they forgot that there was other people in the house.

When Minato went to the fridge for a bottle of water, he got a face full of pie that was rigged to spring out and attack. When Kushina when to take a shower she found the shower head was spraying blue water instead of clean clear water. And when Kyuubi went to get himself a coke from the cabinet, his hand got attacked by a mouse trap set next to the soda. In the end, Naruto and Sasuke, who was well prepared for such things and ready for attack, were not caught in a single one of those traps.

"NARUTO! SASUKE! YOU BOTH GET DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!" Kushina screamed.

The boys carefully left their hiding places in favor of not ticking the red headed woman any farther.

When they got down stairs, they saw Minato with cream still on his face, Kushina practically dyed blue, and Kyuubi still nursing his hand.

"This war has to stop. Either that, or take it outside." Minato stated calmly. The boys stared at the floor. When the lecture was over with the only thought in Sasuke's head was how grateful he was that his parents were not called.

Naruto ended up dragging Sasuke outside where they remained bored for the next hour or so. Sasuke was reminded just how lame the summer could be and Naruto remembered why he dreaded not having his friends around. That's when he got a brilliant idea.

"Let's go see what Gaara's up to!" He announced before he shot off in the direction of the park. Sasuke was just barely able to keep up as Naruto sprinted to Konoha park where he found Gaara in the sandbox working on a very complicated looking design.

"Hey! Whatcha doin'?" Naruto asked in a mock innocent voice. Sasuke collapsed on the ground, not use to the exercise at all.

"Nothing much, is he okay?" Gaara replied motioning to the raven who was now coughing and laying down in the grass gasping for breath.

"Oh, he's fine, just a bit out of shape." Naruto waved Sasuke off causing the Uchiha to glare as best he could considering air was a little more important and less abundant, "We just wanted to see what you were up to."

Gaara went back to work on the little swirls that made up the picture he was working on. Sasuke finally caught his breath as Naruto fell to a sitting position next to him. Sasuke also sat up and moved so he was right next to the blond.

Gaara looked up at how the two were acting toward each other.

"About damn time." He muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"You two are finally together now, right?" Gaara pointed at the two of them. Neither of them spoke. They were waiting for the other to deny it, but neither of them wanted to. Sasuke suddenly realized that Naruto wasn't going to.

"No, we aren't." He replied. Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat before nodding. It was the truth, but he felt like he was lying.

"So you two aren't dating yet?" Gaara asked. Both boys shook their head this time, "Damn. It's going to be a longer wait than that isn't it?" The ginger muttered before getting back to his master piece.

Sasuke looked over at Naruto to see his reaction to see that Naruto had done the same toward him. Neither of them were in denial about their affection toward each other, but they didn't know how the other felt about them.

"Are they about to make out or something?" Gaara looked up in time to see Itachi and Kyuubi walk over to the boys.

Gaara shrugged. The two were acting like a couple, but they weren't, so he couldn't really tell. Sasuke and Naruto looked up startled, unlike Gaara, they didn't even hear their older siblings approach. Kyuubi leaned down toward Naruto.

"Well, why aren't you?" He asked in all seriousness.

"Why are I, what?" Naruto was confused.

"Kissing Sasuke yet?" Kyuubi whispered to his little brother. Naruto couldn't tell if he should punch his older brother or give him a reasonable answer.

"Are you scared or something?" Itachi asked Sasuke. Sasuke glared up at him.

"No, I just," Sasuke didn't know what to end his sentence with. Itachi waited a couple of seconds.

"You just, what?" A smirk was starting to play on his slightly pale face. Sasuke sent his fist up and slugged Itachi in the face, at the same time Naruto made his decision to do the same thing to Kyuubi.

They both walked away from their brothers and Gaara.

"Well, that went beautifully." Kyuubi muttered as he rubbed his cheek. Itachi did the same. Gaara continued to work with his sand until he felt he was bored, wiped it all out, and started on a new design.

-Hideout ~ 10:10 am

Sasuke and Naruto weren't upset with their brothers at all. In fact, while leaving they were trying to cover up the smirks and giggles that were threatening to be made known if they didn't get out of there. They barely held it in until they were safely hidden away in the tree covered bank.

"Haha! I can't believe I finally landed one on Kyu!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke chuckled at the memory of Itachi practically flying backwards as he landed his fist on his too.

"Aah, it was so in sync to! I mean, we couldn't have timed that better if we were actually timing it!" Naruto sat down on a dry log that was a few feet from the bank. The laughter died down and was replaced with a comfortable silence.

Strange things happen in moments of silence. The first is the brain tends to take the quiet at thinking time, and so both boys' minds were going over and over the entire event that had taken place in the park. And with silence, there tends to be a more serious atmosphere. Therefore the funny parts of the whole happening were now dulled and over with. Sasuke and Naruto couldn't help but think about the conversation topic of them kissing.

Sasuke was thinking over how he felt when his brother asked if he was too scared to and Naruto was thinking over the seriousness Kyuubi used when he asked why he hadn't yet.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke. It really wouldn't be the first time he kissed one of his best friends that happened to be a guy, and Kiba's still his best friend. But that was done as a joke to freak the guy out.

"Hey Naruto, why do you think everyone is so bent on us getting together?" Sasuke asked, looking over at his best friend. Naruto froze.

"I don't know. Why do you think every one is so bent on those to guys in that one ninja anime getting together?" Naruto asked. He didn't really mean to answer the question with a question, but that's what made it out of his mouth at the moment, so he went with it.

"Because they are the most unlikely match through out the whole thing." Sasuke muttered. Naruto smiled and wrapped an arm around the raven's shoulders.

"And yet, the world keeps finding new ways of making them fall in love." He pulled Sasuke closer. Naruto was holding his breath as he did so. He was just going with what felt right, and even then, he didn't know if he was being a little too forward. Luckily, Sasuke had never really had a relationship, that thing with Karin didn't count. So to the Uchiha, this was just as good as any other way of starting something.

Sasuke leaned into Naruto and they both let out that breath they held in fear of rejection.

"I think I now have a new found respect for that show and all it's fan girls." Sasuke muttered contently. Naruto nodded, he was going to have to call Sakura up and apologize for every rude comment he had made about her weird obsession over the yoai couple.

-Uchiha Summer Home ~ Around the same time Naruto and Sasuke are getting together

Itachi landed on his bed, making sure to keep his ice pack on his cheek. He didn't know Sasuke could hit like a guy.

"Well, I have no clue if that backfired or if that worked." Kyuubi mumbled by the door. He walked over and sat down next to Itachi. He grabbed the ice pack and held it against his own shiner that was just barely under his left eye.

"Looks like we'll have to wait and see." Itachi replied. He sat up an stole his ice-pack back.

"I'm thinking it was a good idea to let Sandbox in on the scheme." Sandbox was Kyuubi's new nick name for Gaara.

"He did his part, for that I forgive him for interfering in the first place." Itachi moved so he was leaning his back against his headboard.

Kyuubi slid next to him, "Oh he didn't know anything about what we were doing." Itachi looked over at him and smirked evilly.

"I have a new plan thought up already." He looked over at the older man. Kyuubi looked back at him and an evil grin of his own crawled in place.

"Oh do tell" Kyuubi snickered. Itachi leaned over and started whispering. He didn't have to whisper, nor did he need to lean over, but what other excuse was he going to use to breathe against that beautifully tan neck.

Kyuubi closed his eyes as he felt Itachi's breath. He knew exactly the message that was being sent, so casually, he wrapped his arm around Itachi. To bring him closer so that none could hear his plan of course.

-Outside the Uchiha Summer home~ 12:28 pm

Sasuke and Naruto were getting hungry and decided to head back to Sasuke's for lunch. They made it to the front door when Sasuke's phone started ringing.

"Oh, cool, I have that ring tone too!" Naruto exclaimed upon hearing the screaming voice. Sasuke groaned and pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"What the hell do you want Suigetsu?" He growled. Naruto's face fell. Apparently Sasuke didn't like this 'Suigetsu' guy.

"Well, I got bored. And Kisame is irritating me. He won't shut-up about your brother. Oh, I was able to snag Itachi's sunglasses like I said I would." Sasuke's 'best friend' answered.

"I'll be sure to let him know." Sasuke muttered.

"Oh, hey, I had an idea! I found Kisame's diary, get this, he's still in love with your brother! And since I'm bored, you usually have nothing to do, why don't we get the two back together?" Suigetsu sounded too excited about his plan.

"No." Was all Sasuke said to the plan before hanging up. Naruto looked at him weird. "Some freak got a hold of my number and tends to call me randomly."

"Uh-hu, and you guys just happen to be on a first name bases." Naruto smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes before leading the way into the house.

The moment the door was open Sasuke was tackled to the ground by an orange masked mass.

"God damn it Tobi! Get off of me!" Sasuke screamed. Naruto watched in amusement as the grown man held the boy pinned.

"Hello Naruto." Tobi looked up at the blond as if he wasn't on top of his own nephew.

"Hello Tobi." Naruto smiled, he liked Tobi, the guy proved to him that even the most stuck up of Uchiha have a soft spot for soft headed people. Even if they were faking it.

"Tobi, get off of the miniature brat. You're going to get him in trouble again." Madara walked in behind his lover. He came up and pulled the orange mask clad man from the floor and held him from behind. Naruto didn't mind that too much, it was the fact that Madara immediately started to leave trails of hickeys all along the shorter man's neck.

"Time to go Naru." Sasuke announced grabbing Naruto's hand just as Tobi let out a low moan. Naruto froze as Sasuke booked it dragging Naruto with him. No way in hell was he going to watch as his uncles defiled the living room.

They just barely made it up the stairs before Sasuke figured it was safe to stop running. "That was close." He muttered. Naruto nodded just before he heard a load moan from the door to his left, Sasuke's right.

"Did you-?" Naruto started before another moan fill the air. This time it was deeper and a different voice. Sasuke's eyes went slightly wide.

"This, this is Itachi's room." He whispered. Naruto's eyes went wide as well as he nodded his understanding. They crept up to the door and opened it a crack.

That crack was more then enough to see Itachi and Kyuubi making out on deep red covers. Thankfully they were both clothed, but the way they were going at it, it didn't look like that would be the case for very long.

Naruto and Sasuke took a step back from the door, closing it as the walked slowly away and to Sasuke's room.

"Um, horny family, hu?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and smirked.

"Yep. It's genetic. Every Uchiha has it." He informed. Naruto grinned.

"_Every_ Uchiha?" He asked.

"_Every_ Uchiha." Sasuke confirmed walking up to the blond, "And now that I know that we both feel the same toward each other, there's no more reason to second guess myself." He leaned into Naruto, the blond teen's grin grew into a smirk that matched Sasuke's.

"Than why haven't you kissed me yet? Bastard?" He whispered. Sasuke froze. He didn't know why.

"I, I don't know." He answered. Naruto looked back at him sincerely.

"Sasuke. Is it okay if I kiss you right now?" He asked. Sasuke looked up at him shocked. He had gone through the school assemblies about consent, but he figured that it would be lame and kill the mood. Oh god, did Naruto just prove him wrong. Sasuke flung his arms around Naruto's neck and smashed their lips together. Never had a simple movement felt so right.

The kiss slowly got heavier, until Naruto got brave and licked Sasuke's lips gently. Sasuke opened his mouth and pulled Naruto closer. They didn't bother battling for dominance, they didn't suck face. They took turns exploring each other, tasting and feeling something extraordinarily different and new.

They pulled away went they felt that their lungs were about quiet, and were panting heavily.

"Wow." Naruto whispered breathlessly. Sasuke nodded. Tan arms moved the pale frame so that they were embracing warmly as they rocked the slimmer body side to side.

And for once all summer, Sasuke felt his life didn't suck all that bad anymore.

-Itachi's room ~ right after Sasuke and Naruto peeked in on them

Itachi reached up and pulled the ginger back down. Kyuubi obeyed as he went back to leaving bite marks and hickeys all over Itachi's pale neck. He had to give it to the Uchiha, he could be a bit demanding, and he was defiantly getting his way.

"Nnn, Kyuu, aah, Kyuubi, please." Kyuubi smirked at Itachi's words.

"Are you begging me Uchiha?" He asked. Itachi's eyes opened. He didn't realize that last word came out.

"N-no." he tried to cover it up. But Kyuubi was a fast learner.

"Did you just stutter?" He purred into Itachi's ear. The raven shivered. Kyuubi suddenly felt like being evil, because, well, who the hell wouldn't?

The Red-head moved his knee in between jean clad legs and leaned over, grazing abused pink lips with his own red ones. Itachi moved forward slightly, but Kyuubi moved back. Itachi looked up slightly shocked at the resistance. They were doing just fine up until a second ago, why was Kyuubi holding out now?

"I want you to beg me Ita." Kyuubi moaned. Itachi looked between his legs to see Kyu's rub against the bulge in his pants. He gasped slightly and bucked his hips, only to have the friction taken away before he could enjoy it.

"Kyuubi, stop playing games." Itachi growled. Something Kisame found out about Itachi the hard way was that he got grumpy when he was hard, and was even more demanding the closer he got to his climax.

Kyuubi, however, figured this out already, and was using it to his full advantage.

"But I thought you loved games. Common Ita, beg me." Kyuubi leaned back down so his lips were just and angel's hair apart.

"Kyuubi." Itachi growled. Kyuubi clicked his tongue.

"Nope, it doesn't count as begging if you are demanding. Itachi rolled his eyes. He knew that his family had a ridiculous tendency of being stubborn, but that didn't mean that he was any less so. He was still a god damned Uchiha and he wasn't going to sercom and _beg_ for release.

"What makes you think that I'm even contemplating on that?" Itachi hissed. Kyuubi smirked evilly and ground his knee into Itachi, causing the younger male to moan. Kyuubi snickered lightly as Itachi started humping his leg getting that delicious friction that he so desperately wanted. The ginger added some pressure as he leaned in for a kiss.

Itachi kept bucking his hips in hopes of reliving some of the heat. But each thrust made him burn more to be touched and for another quick shot of pleasure.

"Kyuubi." He whispered as they broke the kiss. Kyuubi sat up and looked over at the door.

"I think I just heard our little brothers." Itachi growled. He lost his minute of bliss because the moron thought he heard something that didn't particularly matter at the moment.

"Get your dick back down here Namikaze." Itachi reached up and grabbed Kyuubi by his neck and dragged him down and into a deep make out session. Kyuubi reached sown and unzipped Itachi's jeans. '_finally!_' the Uchiha thought.

Kyuubi started rubbing the bulge through red boxers. Itachi started moaning loudly at the attention that his lower regions was given. Obsidian eyes fluttered closed as the raven tossed his head back. Kyuubi smirked and took advantage at the next that had been exposed to him. He started trailing kisses down as Itachi unbuttoned his shirt to give Kyuubi more access.

The trail of wet kisses lead to one soft pink nipple. Itachi kept to his work on the buttons as Kyuubi kissed and sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh. Pale fingers tangled themselves into red locks when they were done with their job. Kyuubi's hand squeezed slightly on the bulge.

"K-kyuu-bi. Nnn." Itachi moaned. Kyuubi moved his hand to the nipple he was just playing with as he mouth returned to Itachi's. "Mmmmn." Itachi moaned into Kyuubi's mouth, causing a funny set of vibrations to rattle both their teeth. Kyuubi pulled back to laugh it away. "Kyuubi." Itachi moaned again. He suddenly realized why he kept saying the name so. He was avoiding a certain little 'p' word that danced on the tip of his tongue.

"Say it, Uchiha. I know you want to." Kyuubi moved all his weight to his limbs so that he was now hovering over Itachi, their lips being the only things to touch in between their sentences.

"N-no." Itachi's voice was about to give out. He tried to push up but the ache he felt kept him still.

"Why not?" Kyuubi grinned. Itachi just glared up at him. "Fine. If your not going to beg, then why am I even trying?" He asked. Itachi felt a smirk of victory set on his face, only to have it fall as Kyuubi stood up and started for the door.

"Wait!" Itachi cried out. Kyuubi stopped and cocked his head a little to show Itachi he was listening. "P-please. Please Kyuubi, wait." Kyuubi stood there waiting as Itachi took a breath and stood. Ignoring all of the feelings telling him to lay back the fuck down and finish the job himself. He made his way over to the red head.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Kyuubi from behind, and rested his chin on his shoulder, "Please, finish it Kyuubi." He breathed. He needed the touch, he needed the heat, he needed the man in front of him to give it to him.

Kyuubi turned around to face the heated Uchiha. "'Bout time." He muttered before he scooped the proud raven in his arms and carried him back to the bed.

"Nightstand, lotion." Itachi mumbled as Kyuubi laid him back down. Nodding, he obeyed Itachi's indirect order and collected up the lubricant and condoms.

They shade their cloths quickly, not caring much for foreplay at that point, letting their aching members free. For a moment, they just took in each other with their eyes before moving again. Kyuubi hovered over Itachi as the paler man moved his knees to his chest, exposing the hole they knew was only going to be vacant for just a little longer.

"You ready for this, Uchiha?" Kyuubi asked. He didn't want to start pounding into the guy before he was given willing consent. His mommy taught him better then that.

Itachi nodded and Kyuubi spread some of the lavender lotion on his fingers. After lubricating them thoroughly, Kyuubi pushed one of his digits into that beautiful ring of muscle. Itachi's face didn't revile any pain, but he was breathing deeper. It had been a while since Itachi needed to be stretched to have sex. Kisame was a complete bottom. He didn't much care for having his dick caught in that suffocating heat.

Itachi groaned slightly as another finger was added and the two started scissoring. He couldn't really remember what bottoming felt like, but he knew he was going to get a fresh course reminder. Kyuubi added another finger and began pumping in and out, searching the walls of the deep cavern for that bundle of nerves that he needed to find.

A sharp gasp later and Kyuubi smirked. He held his fingers perfectly still as Itachi started rolling his hips. He found that spot. He pulled his hand away and put on the condom. Meanwhile Itachi was complaining about the lose of his new favorite hand in the whole wide world. Kyuubi slicked his dick with some of the lotion and angled himself in front of Itachi's hole.

Kyuubi took a breath and slowly pushed in. Itachi yelped at the sudden feel of the large length starting to make it's journey, but it was going way too damn slow!

"Damnit Kyuubi! Hurry up! Ram me if you have to! Just get started will ya!" Itachi yelled. Kyuubi smirked and stopped all together.

"Say it Itachi." He dared. Itachi looked at him with a deadly glare that would have had the Namikaze, if only Kyuubi's dick was halfway up his ass at the moment and that beautiful blush didn't dawn his face. Itachi rolled his eyes. Kyuubi rolled his hips slightly teasing Itachi with the staff that was literally shoved up the raven's ass.

"Aaaah, p-please, Kyuubi." Itachi closed his eyes and pleaded. Kyuubi smirked and thrusted violently the rest of the way, causing Itachi to scream in surprise. "Ahhh! PLEASE! Kyuubi! GOD!" Kyuubi ginned at the shouts and screams that flowed out of Itachi.

Tan hips started thrusting in and out in a quick and heavy manner. Itachi moved his hand down to his own neglected member and started to pump himself. Kyuubi realized what Itachi was doing and couldn't take his eyes off the sight of the pale man touching himself. The sight made him plummet deeper and harder into Itachi. Itachi threw his head back, god he was in bliss. This was what he missed the entire time he was with Kisame? Given, he still liked topping every once in a while, but getting a good butt plug every now and again wasn't too bad.

Itachi tensed, the pleasure from being pounded into and from beating himself, threw him off the edge, with Kyuubi following close behind. Both of them came almost at the same time.

Kyuubi pulled out and thrown the condom away after a while. He walked back to the soiled bed and laid down next to Itachi. They held each other close, neither with any good reason as to why they should get dressed.

~Sasuke's room

He and Naruto had spent the past twenty minutes playing truth or dare, the kiddy version with nothing dirty!, and it was Sasuke's turn.

"Alright S'uke, Truth, or _dare_?" Naruto asked mischiefly.

"Truth." Sasuke answered. Naruto groaned.

"You _always_ pick truth!" Naruto complained.

"That because I don't trust you with dare." Sasuke deadpanned. Naruto hung his head in shame and sighed.

"Alright. Have you, ever thought about running away?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered without any emotion in his words. Naruto gasped.

"Really! When?"

"On question per turn." Sasuke smirked, "Now, truth or-"

"DARE!" Naruto shouted excitedly jumping to his feet. Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto had been picking nothing but dare and the Uchiha was running out of things for the idiot to do. He then had an idea. A marvelous, wicked idea.

"I dare you to walk into Itachi's room, _without_ knocking." All color drained from Naruto's face. Itachi was cool and all, but he was still scary. He gulped. "What? Too scared?" Sasuke teased.

"N-n-n-n-n-nnn-No!" Naruto stuttered. He then stood up. "I'll do it no sweat! Seriously that's the lamest dare I've heard in my entire life! God Sasuke! I'm embarrassed _for_ you!" Naruto shouted as he headed toward Sasuke's door. He swung it open and marched ridiculously to the elder Uchiha's bedroom. He froze, wondering what could be in there. Did Itachi have white walls like Sasuke? Or did he paint them red with the blood of the last poor sole who dared enter his room unannounced. He knew Kyuubi went in and out all the time, but he never went in without Itachi.

"What are you waiting for Dope? Just go in." Sasuke called from the safety of his room. The teen didn't even leave the safety of his door frame. Naruto was beginning to think it was a bad idea. He then swallowed his fears, grabbed the door handle and turned. The intense urg to knock filled him, which was somewhat weird since Naruto rarely ever knocked.

"Well?" Sasuke asked from across the hall. God, that felt so far away now. The light from Sasuke's room didn't seem to reach so far.

Before Naruto chickened out and turned back, he pushed the door wide open and stepped forward. When his eyes adjusted, He wished he were born BLIND! He dashed back to Sasuke's room before the raven could think. He only ever got slightly scolded for not knocking, what in living hell did Naruto see that got him so scared?

"Hey, Sasuke, mind shutting the door for us?" Itachi's voice called from the room. Sasuke shrugged. He walked over and reached for the door. As he pulled it back he misfortunately looked up to see Kyuubi at Itachi south with cock in mouth. Sasuke's eyes went the widest they ever had, the image forever burned in his brain. He slammed the door closed and dashed back to his room where he and Naruto cuddled up next to each other on the bed rocking themselves for comfort.

* * *

**Yuki~ Well, what do you think? PLEASE pretty PLEASE! REVIEW! Each one make me type and the more I type the faster the next chapter gets here! See? The less review the more in danger the characters become. So please, spare the life of the Naruto Cast, save them ,by reviewing! So simple!**

**CHEAPS!**

**~YU**


	12. Good Bye

**Yuki~ YES! CHAPTER TWELEVE! It sucks, but it's FINNALLY HERE!**

**PLOT PLOT PLOT! Doesn't come in until the END of the chapter! Sorry ya'll.**

**Unbeta'd- I figured I'd get this to you guys ASAP so I don't lost viewers. I might send it to our loving Miss Sunday later, but if I don't get too many complaints then I won't bother.**

**Warnings- Cock block, and teasing, someone is leaving and someone else is ploting.**

**Disclaimer- I suck too bad to own Naruto. And I'm too broke to pay for a law suit. So, no I don't own NAruto.**

* * *

Sasuke woke up curled up to his favorite pillow. The nice sent of oranges tinted it. He wrapped his arm around the body, excepting it to be hard and have arms. But as he pulled the body closer to himself, it was squishy. Alarms went off.

Obsidian eyes opened to find that what he thought was Naruto was a real pillow. It was the one Naruto used. Or he thought used. Sasuke got up and walked down the stairs. Kyuubi was at the breakfast table as well as Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi. Sasuke looked around for the tanned idiot. But Naruto wasn't here.

"If your looking for Naru, he went home after you fell asleep last night." Kyuubi called to the younger Uchiha. Sasuke nodded, felling a bit down that Naruto didn't even say good bye. He sat down and started on the breakfast that was set before him.

**-Naruto's room ~ 9:22am**

Naruto walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his phone. He dialed his best friends number.

"Nmmmm, h-hello?" A sleepy voice came on over the line.

"Morning beautiful, I need some advice." Naruto gently, mindful that he just woke her up.

"What time is it?" Sakura asked, a slight rasp in her voice.

"Nine."

"Oh, man, I don't think I've seen Nine am since school was out. Hello morning, I missed you." Naruto chuckled. Sakura tended to talk to inanimate objects after just waking up.

"Alright, Naruto. What do you need advice on?" Sakura asked, getting out of bed.

"Well, you know that one guy I told you about. The one I was sure wasn't even gay?" Sakura hummed slightly to show she did remember. "Well, I'm pretty sure we're now dating, but we didn't exactly say it, so I don't know. But I want to. So how do I figure it out without making him feel awkward?" He asked.

"Um, with every awkward silence a gay baby is born." Sakura drawled, "I say just ask him straight out. Just make sure he knows that you want to be with him." She added.

"Oh, Thanks Sakura!" Naruto shouted, then quietly apologized when she groaned painfully.

"Wait! Naruto. Who is he? Like, what's his name, what does he look like?" Sakura asked. Naruto sighed. He knew he could avoid it forever, but he still didn't want to give away his little secret lover.

"Can't tell ya. Then it wouldn't be as special." He answered. Sakura groaned again before hanging up.

He made his way down the stairs and had breakfast with his parents. He really would've stayed the night with Sasuke, but his mom had a rule. He had to give her at least a few hours notice before staying the night. It always did seem like a fair rule, but he didn't think he was staying the night at Sasuke's, so he didn't tell her anything went they went to hang out. But then it got dark and Sasuke fell asleep. He didn't really feel like getting grounded.

So instead of staying there, laying down next to that beautiful pale body, and just gaze at the grace and serenity that was on that face as Sasuke slept. He got up and walked out like a jerk.

"I'm going over to Sasuke's." Naruto announced as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Alright, . . . WAIT!" Kushina suddenly remembered something. She stood and made her way to the phone. "Hello Mikoto? Is every one awake? Yes? Oh okay, thank you. Just making sure. Yep. Precisely. Alright, yes, your welcome." Kushina then turned and faced Naruto. "Alright now you can go."

"HEY!" He shouted. "I'm not THAT loud!" He complained. Minato and Kushina exchanged a glance, "Oh shut-up!" Naruto marched to the door.

"Wait." Minato called after his son.

"What now?"

"We're all going over, Mikoto and Fugaku are leaving for home tomorrow morning, this will be our last chance to see them, I want to make sure to say good bye this time. After all, we're friends with the Uchiha's too you know." Kushina answered.

"Aw, man." Naruto groaned.

**-Uchiha Summer home ~10:00 am**

"Sasuke, answer the door please." Mikoto asked her youngest. Sasuke nodded and stood from the couch. After opening the door, once again he was tackled to the ground.

"NARUTO! GET OFF OF ME!" Sasuke shouted as Naruto continued to nuzzle his chest like a kid.

"Awww, I missed you S'uke! I wanned to pway wit you some more, but mommy said no!" Naruto started talking like he did when he was five. Sasuke stopped struggling to just glare at the moron.

"Naruto, it's good to see you again." Mikoto stood and walked over to Kushina, "And Kushina! My, it's been a while."

"Yeah, _years_." Mrs. Uzumaki laughed. The two made head way to the kitchen as Minato shook hands with Fugaku.

"Good to see you and the Mrs. Are well." Minato complimented, "Your boys have defiantly grown." Fugaku nodded and they sat down on the couch. Itachi and Kyuubi went back up to Itachi's room to, um, _talk_. And Sasuke and Naruto wrestled around on the living room floor a bit with Madara as the referee.

"Ow, That's cheating!"

"Like I care."

"Boys, play nice."

"Hn."

"Ow! Jerk!"

"Dope."

"Asshole."

"Idiot."

"Bastard."

"Dumbass."

"Sasuke~" Fugaku's voice warned. Sasuke sighed and bopped Naruto another one on the head real quick before standing up. Madara sighed as he's new found favorite entertainment was over for the day.

"Hey, Dope, let's go up stairs and hang out." Sasuke called to Naruto as he started for the kitchen. The blond followed without question and they disappeared into the next room.

"Yep, that was defiantly familiar." Madara muttered under his breath.

"Those two are defiantly about to start dating." Minato whispered to the elder of the two brothers. Madara nodded. Fugaku frowned over hearing them.

"You mean you don't think they already are?" He asked looking back to the door. He always like to think of himself as perceptive. Minato and Madara exchanged a look.

"They're close enough to that I don't think it really matters." He explained, Madara nodding his head behind him.

"Mn."

**-Kitchen ~ 10:01**

"Hey, mom, Naruto and I will be up in my room if you need us." Sasuke called to his mother as he ran up the stairs with Naruto in tow.

"Aw, they make such a cute couple!" Mikoto sighed. Kushina laughed and nodded.

"I remember when they were just five and fighting over that silly stuffed frog." Mikoto said, giving a far off look.

"Yeah, Naruto still has that frog too. And the stuffed fox." Kushina informed the raven. Mikoto froze before giggling.

**-Itachi's room~ 10:02**

Kiss "Hmm," Kiss "Ita" Kiss "chi" Kiss "weren't we" Kiss "In the" Kiss "Middle" Kiss "Of planning something?" Itachi smirked. He loved it when Kyuubi tried talking while they made out. He last lover had just given up after the first two tries in saying something, but Kyuubi seemed to always insist on getting his two cents in.

"Forget about it for now." Itachi smirked as he landed another kiss on his lovers mouth. They were grinding on eachother, the mood was getting really hot and Itachi didn't want to think about his baby brother while getting turned on. That was just, wrong.

"Hey, Itachi, quick question." Kyuubi interupted his thoughts. The red-head started to kiss and suck at Itachi's neck, leaving many marks behind in his wake.

"Hm?" The imfamous Uchiha reply came as the attention to his neck turned his thoughts to goo.

"What are we?" Kyuubi asked breathly into Itachi's ear. As the ginger's hot breath made his spine shiver, Itachi realized he had never really thought about what he and Kyuubi were doing with this attraction they had for one another. the farther he thought on it, the more intriging it seemed to think about.

Kyuubi soon realized it was a bad time to bring it up because he had lost Itachi atttention to deep thought. He stopped grinding down on the Uchiha when he realized ITachi wasn't being as effected by it before. "Aw, fuck, forget I said anything Itachi."

"Hu? sorry, but it's an interesting question to think about, I mean, do you _want_ to be more then just a summer fling, or do you want everything that happens this summer to stay here in this summer?" Itachi asked. The tone of his voice was like he just asked Kyuubi if he thought that it was going to rain tomorrow or just be a bit breezy.

"Well, I, that _is_ interesting to think about." Kyuubi admitted as he moved to sit next to Itachi. Both of them leaning on eachother just thinking and enjoying the peaceful silents.

**-Sasuke's room ~ 10:04**

Sasuke and Naruto were just sitting on the bed talking, it wasn't about anything in perticular. Until Naruto decided to smart off in a very funny way, that was funny to him any way, and Sasuke threw is shoe at him, . . .

"Shut-up Dope!" Sasuke tossed his shoe at the blond's head. The shoe bounced off the yellow head of the Uzumaki who stopped laughing and glared at Sasuke, who matched it and then some. Then Naruto's glare cracked into a smirk and Sasuke found himself on the floor with the big dumb brute on top of him.

"Hey, I just realized, but doesn't this mean you're my boyfriend?" Naruto asked.

"Only if that means that you're my girlfriend." Sasuke replied and Naruto laughed.

"Sasuke, you're on bottom, I think you'd be considered the girl."

"Really?" Sasuke asked as he bucked his hips right under Naruto, who 'eep'ed and jumped. Sasuke took that moment to his advantage and flipped them over. "Now who's on top?"

Naruto grinned. He placed a hand on each of Sasuke's Hips, lifted the Uchiha slightly so he could sit up, and then wrapped his arms arond the raven so he couldn't move. "Me."

Sasuke started squirming, trying to get Naruto in a submissive position, but he just couldn't get free! "Let, me, go." He demanded.

"Tsk tsk, jerk face, you're suppose to ask _nicely_." Naruto corrected. Sasuke shot a glare at the blond. "Fine, you won't ask nicely, then I'll have to resort to extremities."

Naruto leaned in closer to Sasuke. Sasuke figured that Naruto was actually going to kiss him and closed his eyes, but next thing he knew, his eyes were shooting open to the idiot _licking_ his face!

"NARUTO STOP THAT! GET OFF ME! LET ME GO AND STOP _DOING_ THAT!" Sasuke sheriked. There was thudding up the stairs and the door was flung open by a very angry looking Madara, Itachi and Fugaku, and a worried Kyuubi, and Minato. All faced turned into confusion at what they found.

"What did you think I was doing to him you old pervs!" Naruto asked as they looked rather dumbfounded to see the two boys in a tangled sitting position on the floor.

"What _are_ you doing to him?" Madara asked.

"He_ licked _me." Sasuke growled and squirmed trying to get away from the moron that was Naruto. Next thing they knew, everyone at the door started howling with laughter. "It's not funny! It's digusting! Now get him off of me!" Sasuke sheriked.

He watched in horror as they made their way back down the hall without even lifting a finger to help him.

"Hehee, you're all mine now buddy-boy." Naruto grinned evily. He licked Sasuke's cheek again and watched in wonder as the usually some what quiet boy flew into a spasiming fit. He was definatly going to have some fun with this for the next few hours.

**-Out front of the Uchiha Summer Home ~ 3:42pm**

"It was nice to see you again." Mikoto hugged Kushina as she spoke.

"I promies to call at least once a week. In fact, I'll call so much that you'll get tired of me wasting your minutes!" Kushina shouted as she tried to cover up the fact that she was tearing up.

"Aw, Mom! Don't cry, that's just embarrising!" Naruto complained. Sasuke smirked as he made a small motion like he was wiping his eyes of imainary tears and Naruto glared at him.

"Shut-up you brat! I saying good bye to one of my only friends here, I don't want to hear a god-damn word out of your mouth about being sad to see your friends go. If I remember correctly it took three of us to pry you and Kiba from eachother when you two got placed in seperate home rooms!" Kushina shouted at her youngest before turning back to the Uchiha's who glanced at eachother before saying good bye much more quickly.

The two of them finally got into the car and drove off. As they speed down the drive and everyone was shouting good bye's at at the retreating car, Naruto snuck his arm around Sasuke's waist and pulled the unsuspecting raven into a small, but long, chaset kiss. Everyone stopped 'good bye'ing and started cheering the newest happy couple.

Everyone of course, but a very un happy person spying from the bushes across the street from the Uchiha Summer home.

**-Shimura Residence ~ 4:32 pm**

Danzo was still grumbling under his breath as he entered his home. He couldn't believe that Sasuke Uchiha had actually let himself be _defiled_ by that disgusting Uzumaki. He had thought he was acutally getting through to the young boy. But _no_ the little brat had to go and prove that there was _no _purifing the Uchiha's. They were all a sick, digusting shadow of what they use to be. All of them filthy homosexulas! Disgusting, dirty, ungodly, _fags!_

"SAI! Get down here!" Danzo called up to his grandson.

"Coming grandfather." A lean pale boy came down the stairs, a small black smug of paint right abov his eye were he obviously rubbed his brow while painting.

"I have a job for you. Multiple jobs in fact." Danzo spoke briskly.

"Really? What are my subjects?" Sai asked.

"Milky, dark, birds." Danzo growled out.

"When would you like the paint dried?"

"As soon as you can get it. I just want it done." Danzo moved to rummage throught his desk.

"Is there any certian background you want for the birds?" Sai inquired.

"Loud, obvious. I want it to be the focuse point of the painting." Danzo muttered as he pulled out some old papers.

"Symbols?"

"I don't care, do what else you'd like." Danzo flipped throught the papers quickly making sure they were the right ones. "You'll need these. The scamatics of your birds."

Sai took the papers and glanced over them before nodding. "Right. I'll get started right away." He said with a fake smile. He turned and head back to his room to get start on his new project.

Danzo sat down at his desk and looked over to see a picture of his daughter, Sai's mother. She was a beautiful young thing, much like her mother. Shame she died of a broken heart due to Sai's father's decitions. That_ man_ that left that poor girl, pregnate and alone, for that filty one eyed _freak_ of nature! It made his stomach turn to think that he once welcome that creature in his home and family.

* * *

**So yeah, I'm sorry if that was hard to read through for a little while, but now that the hardest chapter that I've ever had to willing write is over, I should be typing up chapter faster and more often now. YEAY!**

**Also, sorry for that KyuuIta cock block, but I needed _somthing_ to go there! well. That's all I can do for tonight.**

**CHEAPS!**

**~Yuki U.**


	13. The Hunt Begins

**Yuki~ This is what I meant by chapter 12 going to be the hardest to type out. I have been SOOOOO excited to type this out it almost hurt me to have to stop. (It was going to run on too long if I kept going and the seupence would have been place in the wrong parts.) I ran this through my computer's super-duper spell checker, it even checked gramical errors and those funny little peices of words that normally sound better when you take out the space. So I see the next few chapter come out faster now that things are finally moving. Of course I have school, so, I can't be typing all the time. So I'm going to keep time limits on the releases. Sorry y'all.**

**Beta- Unbeta'd**

**Warnings- Death and violents. This is a very depressing chapter.**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto, any of the Naruto characters, nor do I make a profit off of this story or any other indorsments.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Now that Sasuke's parents had gone back home, Sasuke had next to no supervision. His uncles were too preoccupied by each other, Kyuubi did a wonderful job of keeping Itachi off his back, and no one had really heard anything from Orochimaru for a while. Things were just, peaceful. He had been spending almost all his time at the Namikaze's and enjoying his new boyfriend for the past few weeks. They had spent a good portion of their free time making out, and since it was summer, that was a lot of free time. Like right now, he, Naru, and Gaara were swimming.

They had shown Gaara their hideout behind the trees and told him the stories they had about the spot. After a bit they changed into their swimming trunks and ran into the cold water. They spent a good long while coming up with games to play, there were a lot more of them that were playable now that Gaara made three.

"Hey Sasuke, Let's do Truth or Dare!" Naruto suggested getting bored with racing with the other two. Sasuke looked over at Gaara who shrugged.

"I guess so, but nothing that we wouldn't do in front of your parents." Sasuke advised

"Awww man, okay then. Who wants to go first?" Naruto asked.

"There you guys are." A familiar voice called out from the entrance. Kyuubi and Itachi came into focus as they walked into the little hide out.

"How did you guys find this place?" Naruto screamed.

Itachi smirked, "I'm psychic." He replied deviously

"Wow, I didn't know that." Naruto aww'ed.

"Because he isn't, Dope. Don't be gullible." Sasuke scolded as he bumped his fist against Naruto's head.

"Well, then how did you guys find us?" Naruto demanded.

"We followed your sent. Like werewolves." Kyuubi answered in his serious tone

"WHAT? Really?" Naruto asked.

"NO NOT REALLY YOU DUMBASS! What the hell did I just say?" Sasuke yelled. Damn his boyfriend really _was_ soft headed!

"Then how did they find us Bastard?" Naruto snapped.

"They probably watched come here one of the other times and found out through our sloppiness." Sasuke rationalized before looking up at Itachi.

"Well, when you put it that way, it doesn't make us seem anymore the cooler for finding it." Itachi complained, letting Sasuke know he was right.

"Hey why don't you guys come out of the water so we can go order pizza?" Kyuubi suggested.

As the three boys got out, no one had sensed the presence of someone in the bushes behind them, taking aim as Naruto help Sasuke when he slipped in some of the mud.

"You should be careful Sasuke, you could really hurt yourself on these banks." Itachi stepped in front of his little brother to catch him. But just as he did so there was a loud bang and everyone feel to the ground.

"What the hell just happened?" Naruto asked. there was a sound of scattering and Kyuubi rushed to try and catch whoever was standing just a few feet too far into the foliage for anyone to really see.

"Whoever that was, they're gone now. We should get back and call the cops." Kyuubi sigh in defeat.

"We should probably hurry." Gaara stated as he pointed to the Uchiha brothers.

Sasuke had yet to really notice it himself, but he looked down at himself to see red splattered all over his torso. He looked at Itachi to see his older brother holding his shoulder. "ITACHI!"

"I'll be fine. It's just my shoulder, I'll live, but we better go quickly before I get a dead arm." Itachi warned. Sasuke helped him stand up and everyone stared at the younger Uchiha.

"What?" He asked when he finally got tired of getting stared at weird.

"Sasuke are you okay?" Gaara asked. Sasuke felt there was more to the fact it was Gaara who asked, but he couldn't think of a reason.

"My chest hurts a little, I'm cold, I'm covered in blood, and my brother just got shot in the arm. I'm dandy. You? Ow." Sasuke meant to look at Gaara like he was dumb, but after saying everything in one breath a sharp pain made its way through his body from his chest. It was just sore at first, but now it was searing!

Sasuke looked down at himself to see that all the blood on him wasn't Itachi's alone. The bullet had past through Itachi and stuck itself in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke tried not to think on, pretend he didn't notice. He had heard in psychology that sometimes a pain or a wound doesn't really hurt that much until the person notices it's there. But the pain was becoming over whelming and he was finding it hard to stand.

"Shit, let's get him out of here! NOW!"

-Namikaze Summer Home ~ 12:13pm

"MOM! Call 911 some jerk shot at us!" Naruto yelled, Kushina and Minato came flying in, cell-phones out, when they saw Sasuke they called the police and told them as much as they could. And ambulance came in to get Sasuke and Itachi to the hospital.

The paramedics were having trouble getting Itachi to calm down enough to try to get the bleeding to stop in his shoulder. They were also having trouble keeping Sasuke concise through the ride. Each time they went over a bump, the pain spiked through Sasuke's system and he felt like blacking out, but those pesky paramedics kept making sure he was nice and attentive through the whole torturous ride.

The Namikazes and Gaara drove in the family car behind just barely keeping up to the emergency vehicle. Naruto was fidgeting with his seatbelt trying not to cry while Kyuubi slung his arm around his little brother's shoulders.

"It'll be fine Naruto. If there's one thing we've learned over this summer is Sasuke is too stubborn to give up or give in. He'll be fine and kicking your ass in no time." Kyuubi chuckled solemnly. He knew he was risking being made a liar, but his little brother needed this right now.

"Why would he kick my ass?" Naruto asked, hoping to keep the tears of worry away with conversation.

"For worrying about him, Numb Nuts. You know him; he'll take your worrying for him as you thinking he's weak and girly and can't handle being shot." Kyuubi explained.

"Either that, or he'll be so loopy from the anesthetics that Naruto will have too much fun with his head so that when he comes down from it and everyone explains what Naruto did, _then_ kicks his ass." Gaara gave a new, probably more likely scenario. Naruto chuckled slightly from the thought of a loopy Sasuke.

"We're here." Minato announced as he pulled into the visitor's parking lot. The five of them hurried inside and quickly made their way to the front desk.

"Can I help you?" a nice young girl with blonde hair smiled. She had obviously just gotten on shift.

"We needed to know about Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, they just came in from by the ambulance." Minato inquired.

"And you'd be?" the receptionist asked.

"Friends of the family. They are somewhat staying with us for the summer while their parents are celebrating their anniversary." Minato kept calm, but Kushina could tell he was extremely worried.

"Alright, give me a second." The girl said as she typed on her computer and pulled up files. "Yep, Sasuke Uchiha and Itachi Uchiha," She mutter 'cool names' under her breath but they still heard her. "Yes, they are in surgery right now but I'll let you know the moment I find out otherwise." She didn't bother with a fake smile and a happy chipper voice, which Naruto and Kyuubi were both thankful for.

They went and sat down in the waiting room while Minato called up Fugaku.

"Yeah, it's pretty bad. . . They're both in surgery. You probably should get down here. . . Yeah, . . . yes. . . I called you first. . . Your welcome. . . I will. . .okay, bye." Minato turned to his wife, "They are on their way right now."

"I hope they get here soon." She muttered. "WHY AREN'T THEY HERE YET?" She shouted, everyone stopped to star at her.

"Kash, calm down, I _just _called them, they are on their way right now." Minato cooed her. He flipped his phone open again.

"Who are you going to call?" Kyuubi asked over his mother. A little boy sitting on his mother's lap a few feet away shout 'Ghost Busters!' making the Namikaze's smile a little.

"Madara and Tobi. I told Fugaku I'd let them know. And then I have to call Orochimaru." Minato informed.

-Uchiha Summer Home ~ 2:30pm

"Hello?" Madara answered the phone while Tobi sucked at his neck. "What? . . . How did that happen? . . . I see. We'll be on our way, have you called Fugaku yet? . . .Good, I'm on my way right now." Madara hung up the phone and pulled his shirt back on. "Come one Tobi." He called as he walked outside.

"Where are we going?" Tobi asked as he pulled his mask back on.

"The Hospital."

-Uchiha Residance ~ 2:34 pm

"Hurry dear! We should be half way there already but instead you're wasting time calling your boss?" Mikoto chastised her husband. He told her what happened back at Konoha Lake but then made her wait so he could call up his boss and cancel on his meeting.

"Darling calm down, Minato assures me that they just got into surgery, it's only a three hour drive from here and by the time we get there the boys will still be in recovery, not much we would be able to do but worry." Fugaku informed his wife.

"Just start the car you imbecile." Mikoto glared.

-Konoha Lake Office ~2:35

_ring ring ring_

"Aren't you going to answer that?" a breathless voice asked.

_ring ring _

"Na, I have ssssomeone elsssse in mind that I'd rather do."

_ring ring ring._

"Grrr,"

"It's starting to get annoying."

_ring rin-_

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Orochimaru yelled into the phone.

_"It's Sasuke and Itachi, they've-" _

"I sssee, I'm heading out right now." Orochimaru quickly got dressed and handed his boyfriend his cloths. "Time to go, Kabuto." He announced.

-Hospital ~3:00 pm

"Yeah? Okay, thanks." Naruto looked up for the third time that the girl at the desk got a call. She started typing something on the computer and then sat back looking bored. With the atmosphere as it was, Naruto figured it'd be okay to chat with her for a while.

"Hey." He said as he walked up.

The girl sat back up trying to look attentive, "Yeah, you need something?" She asked. He noticed she didn't sound fake like all the other receptionist behind her.

"Nah, just bored." He replied.

"Oh, yeah, that happens a lot here." She replied with a small smile. "What are you waiting on?"

"My boyfriend and his brother are in surgery." Naruto replied without thinking. He didn't realize what he said until after he said it. "Um, when I said boyfriend I mean, um I, uh-" Naruto couldn't think of anything.

"I understand. When my ex-girlfriend and I were going out she broke her ankle and I had to spend the summer wheeling her around because she refused to use the crutches. Hee- but that was long before the break up." She replied coolly, generously ignoring Naruto's worried ranting afterward.

"Wait, you're gay?" He asked unconvinced.

"Bi, really. I've had more boyfriends then girlfriends, but I still love them equally." She replied. "Honestly I wouldn't have taken you for a gay either."

"Oh, yeah, a lot of people say that. But yeah, I don't really care much for girls. I mean, in a sexual way, I just don't. Not that I think that girl are unattractive, it's just I'm not attracted to them-"

"As funny as it is to watch you trip all over yourself, I think it'd only be fair to warn you that I'm not the only one enjoying the show." The girl motioned to the group of people to the side that were clapping before they went back to what they were talking about.

"Sorry, I'm just really worried about Sasuke." Naruto explained.

"Well, let me check on the progress of the surgery real quick." She said. She started typing.

"Thanks, um, Miranda." Naruto quickly read off her name tag and smiled.

"Well, He's still in surgery, but there's an Itachi Uchiha who just go out of it. Should I call on over and see if he's ready for visitors?" Miranda asked.

"Yeah, please do." Naruto replied with a smile as Miranda lifted the phone next to her and punched in a few numbers. She spoke with someone for a short period, nodded and hung up the phone. "Looks like he's clear for visitors." She assured him.

Naruto smiled. "Thank you."

"Nah, don't thank me, I get paid to do this stuff. Here, let me write down his room number and open those big locked metal doors for you from here with a push of a button?" Miranda offered as she handed him the little blue piece of paper with the number 605 written neatly in red ink.

"Thanks. Hey Kyuu! your lover's awake! Let's go!" Naruto shouted to his brother. The lot of them made their way through the doors and on ward to the elder Uchiha's room.

When they got into the room Kyuubi walked quickly to the side of Itachi's bed. The raven smiled and reached for his boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" Kyuubi asked.

"I'm fine, all they really did was stitch me up. I think the most of what they said was that I was lucky because the bullet didn't really hit anything important. Just some muscle and through a bone, but I'll be fine." Itachi explained, "In all honesty, I'm really worried about Sasuke. I heard a couple nurses gossiping about some boy in surgery that almost flat line for a whole minute. I swear they but not have been talking about Sasuke or I'm going to sue." Itachi's voice hit a tone that made it impossible for anyone to argue on the hospital's behalf for fear what the Uchiha might do.

"So, you think that Sasuke might not make it?" Naruto asked in a hushed voice. Itachi almost glared until he realized who spoke. Naruto was probably the only one who he was going to be able to let get away with pretty much anything right now.

"No, Naru, I just think that the doctor's here have a bit of pressure coming their way if they don't get my little brother patched up soon." Itachi explained.

"Hey, there you are. We came as soon as we heard." Madara greeted the room as he entered, Tobi at his side.

"Where's Mit-chibi?" Tobi asked.

"Uh, who now?" Naruto asked looking at Tobi weird.

"He means 'Sasuke'. Hey, that's right Tobi, you haven't used that nickname all Summer." Madara pointed out.

"I haven't have I?" Tobi put a finger up to his mask where everyone guessed his mouth to be. "Well, I guess when Mit-chibi shows up I'll have to use it each and every time I see him to make up for it!" Tobi threw his fist in the air. Naruto smiled. Yep, he still liked Tobi.

"Well, I suppose there are too many people in this room. We'll just be waiting outside the door if anyone needs us." Minato stated as he and Kushina maneuvered out of the room.

Itachi smiled at Kyuubi before turning to everyone else, "You now that I think about it, this room does seem a bit crowded." He stated taking Kyuubi's hand with his own.

"Yeah, yeah, I get what you're saying. Remember, they actually _do_ pay attention to those heart monitors." Madara advised before grabbing Tobi and Naruto's hands and leading them away.

"I'm here. My apologizessss for not getting here sssooner." Oromchimaru walked up, concern etched on his face. "How are they?" He asked.

"Itachi fine, he just kicked us out so he can have some alone time with Kyuubi." Madara answered.

"And Sssassssuke?" Orochimaru asked.

"We haven't heard anything yet." Kushina muttered.

"I ssssee." Orochimaru lost himself in thought until he heard Madara cough pointedly. He looked up.

"You going to introduce us?" Madara asked.

"oh, Thissss isss Kabuto. My lover." Orochimaru gave his little boy toy a quick introduction before getting back to thought.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Sorry it happened on such scary terms." Kabuto raised his hand in greeting. Naruto was surprised. The boy didn't look all that much older than he.

"Excuse me, but you would be the Uchiha party, correct?" a doctor asked as he walked up.

"Yes, we are." Madara answered.

"I've come to inform you that Sasuke Uchiha has just come out of surgery. He is doing fine, but he had a bad reaction to the anesthetic, it may be a while before he wakes up." the doctor answered. Naruto could see that this wasn't happy news.

"Long do you estimate?" Gaara asked, apparently sensing the same thing.

"With this sort of thing it's almost impossible to know. I can tell you all this, if he doesn't wake up in the next few hours, we will have to keep him here for the night and see about it tomorrow." The doctor informed before he made his way to a nurse that was calling him over.

"Sasuke's in a coma?" Naruto muttered the words, but couldn't get himself to believe the unbelievable news.

"Itachi's going to be destroyed once he hear." Kushina whispered under her breath.

"He won't." Madara disagreed. Naruto nodded a silent agreement. Itachi was an Uchiha after all. He'll be pissed, he'll be hurt, he'll be scared, but just as an Uchiha should, he would keep it together, somehow.

"Where are they?" Kushina mumbled into the cook of Minato's neck.

-Hospital ~10:42pm

The doctor's informed the families that Sasuke was indeed not going to wake up that day, but Itachi was fine for release. They explained everything as they check him out. And all the while that Naruto was expecting Itachi to freak out, he took everything with a grim acceptance.

The ride back to the lake was quiet. Everyone's thought's on Sasuke and the shooter. Itachi rode with Madara, Tobi and even Kyuubi came along in their car. He held Kyuubi's hand, but he kept his eyes to the road ahead and gave their bodies too much space. Kyuubi felt Itachi's hand grip his hard and he had a feeling like he was getting mixed signals. He wasn't the best at comforting others that weren't Naruto. So he just spent the whole way keeping a good grip on that scared hand of that stoic man.

Naruto in the car just ahead was clinching his fists so tight that he about broke the skin. His eyes were starting out his window and his teeth were clinched. He felt so helpless at that point. He didn't know what he was doing just sitting there in a car going to opposite direction from the one person he wanted, needed to be near! He felt horrible for leaving Sasuke at the hospital. The worst kind of thoughts entered his mind and danced around there no matter how many times he tried swat at them.

Gaara looked over at his friend in time to see the first tear slip out. He never care about anyone before. He was a very solitary person. So seeing the usually loud, obnoxious, impetuous boy like this, it hurt. He also was worried about Sasuke, which was a strange feeling for him. In an attempt to clear the bad feeling that retched through his body for the first time ever, Gaara did the only he could, follow his instincts.

Naruto felt a comforting hand gently pull him from the window and he found himself leaning on Gaara's shoulder. He was silently thankful for it. It felt like he wasn't even really there. Soon, Naruto had wept himself to sleep in the car on the way back.

-Namikaze Summer Home ~ 8:40 am

Everyone had gotten back to the homes late and gone to bed. Minato and Kyuubi carried Naruto up to his bed, careful not to wake him. As Minato said, _there was no good for Naruto in the waking world. Best he sleep now._

Kushina walked into the kitchen her two boys and Itachi were eating cereal for breakfast watching the Sunday cartoons. Kushina pulled out a bowl for herself and poured some of the flakes into it.

Itachi leaned forward and changed the channel, tired of watching an idiot coyote fail at killing the road-runner and decided on some real life news. He figured if someone had made the world's biggest cookie it would be on that channel.

'_And in farther news, it seems that near the town of Oto, there was a car bombing. At least two were killed instantly.'_

Itachi froze as he recognized the building on the screen. "Kyuubi." Was the only thing that he could say.

His lover looked over at him to see all the color drained from his face. Everyone's focus on the screen.

'_The bodies in question have been identified at Fugaku Uchiha, head of Sharigon Crop. and his wife Mikoto Uchiha. The couple had two sons, who have been reported seen in a hospital being treated for gunshot wounds. It's not a big leap to assume that someone is after the Uchiha family. Many speculation has been thrown toward Mr. Uchiha's older brother, Madara Uchiha, who was looked over in the inheritance of the family business due to his orientation and in marrying one Mr. Tobi Hyga. Family friends have admitted that the rift between Madara Uchiha and his younger brother Fugaku Uchiha never fully healed.'_

"Family friends? There's only one ingrate that would dare consider himself a friend of our family." Itachi growled to himself. He didn't need to see anymore. He ran out of the house and off to his own. There was a police officer at the front door banging at the wood.

"May I help you officer?" Itachi asked, only slightly out of breath.

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" The man snapped.

"No, I happen to be his nephew, Itachi Uchiha. And if this is about what I _just_ saw on the news then you should get out of here. They aren't here and you have no right tearing up our property." Itachi spoke in a voice his father had taught him not too long ago. He was, after all, the heir to Sharingon corp.

"Aren't you suppose to be in the hospital, _Itachi_ Uchiha?" The cop looked at the raven haired Uchiha with disbelief. Itachi growled at him.

"I was released. It was my brother, Sasuke, who had to stay. Now leave before I come up with some very clever story that won't be too hard to fabricate and get you fired." Itachi threatened.

"I need to see some verification of identity." The man moved to flank the Uchiha.

Itachi glared before unbuttoning his shirt just enough to expose his left shoulder. He then lifted the white bandage that covered his gunshot wound. "Will this be enough or would you like me to go inside and get my driver's license as well?" Itachi's voice kept calm but the threat from before weighed heavily in it. The cop simply left without a word and Itachi made his way through the house.

"Where are you guys?" Itachi called.

"Shh, you dumbass! You _want_ us to get taken away?" Madara's voice whispered harshly to his nephew.

"You were smart to avoid that cop. I know who's trying to set you up, and he's got the ability to pull it off as well." Itachi whispered back.

"I know. Danzo. That fucker can't just leave us alone. I otta kill him! He's given me reason enough. I mean, he kills my beloved brother and then _frames_ me for it! If I were to kill him now, then it wouldn't matter." Madara's whispers were filled with venom and rage. Itachi could see the tears threatening his eyes.

"I still don't know if he wanted Sasuke and I to live or not. I mean, if he wanted us dead then-"

"Oh God! Sasuke's still at the Hospital!" Madara forgot to whisper, but all Itachi needed to hear was that.

"You can't leave, not just yet. There's a hidden trap door next to the bookcase. you can duck out through there, you'll come out in a safe house a few miles up the road out of town. You can hid out there for a while." Itachi spoke hurriedly. "I'm going back to the Namikaze's and get them collected up and we'll head back to the Hospital. Now is not the time to leave Sasuke alone!"

"I know. You go, Tobi and I will be fine. Fugaku showed me that house, there are some untraceable phones there, we have some shady friends who will be more than happy to take us in for a while." Madara informed his nephew. "Now GO!" Itachi was out the door just as Madara finished his sentence.

* * *

**I'm sorry that it had to happen, but it needed to. Sasuke can't be as innocent and happy as a child and Itachi can't be 'free' from those perticular brudens. It's because of these things that make them into what they are. Hardships not only revile our true selves, but they also help shape them.**

**And all those who want to see me dead right now, remember that looooooong wait for chap. 12?**

**And-a-ways! REVIEW PLEASE! i need more More MORE inspiration and I need more reasuance that my story doesn't suck groilla balls!**

**CHEAPS!**

**~Yuki U.**


	14. What Now?

**Yuki~ Okay SOOOOO, you guys have been waiting for this chapter since October, maybe not so long if you have just recently joined us. Either way, that's a long asds time to wait for a freakin' chapter, so I made this as long as I could, sad thing is, it's still the usuall amount, (5,003 words) but I'm thinking because it's so long, I'm getting writers block more often. So question time! Do you guys want me to keep going like this, or should I try to cut the chapter's leghten in half and see if I can update more quickly that way? I'll leave it up to you guys.**

**Beta- This is un'beta'd. I sent Miss Sunday an Email and it bounced right back, so I don't really have a way to contact her. If you guys hate my mispellings and my grammer mis-usage, please beta the chapter and send it to me and I'll post the edited verson. I don't even get spell check on this computer, so I'm sorry. **

**Warnings- Evil Clones, Blame Game, Secret Codes, and 60% More DANZO!**

**Disclaimers- I do not own Naruto, any of the Naruto characters, nor do I make a profit off of this story or any other indorsments.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Itachi ran back to gather the others, he wasn't going to waste time when there was a good chance that Something bad had already happened to his younger brother.

They were all already packing into the car.

"Itachi, the hospital had just called." Kushina whispered. She climbed into the car and Itachi followed the action. No, not Sasuke, not a chance!

When they made it to the hospital they made their way to the younger Uchiha's room. The Doctor intercepted them.

"He's awake, but there was some problem with the anesthetic. He keeps coming in and out, he'll start talking about random things, but the one to watch for is the amnesia. He sometimes can't even remember his name, where he is, he's freaked out on the nurses thrice already." the Doctor explained.

"But other wise he's fine, right?" Naruto asked. The doctor thought a moment before nodding and the blond visible relaxed before shoving past the man into his boyfriend's room. "Sasuke?"

The raven on the bed looked at him with dark confused eyes. "Who?" He asked. Naruto stopped a moment; he took a breath and a step and played along.

"You. Sasuke. How are you feeling?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, me, I'm kind of tired. How are you?" Sasuke asked, his eyes were starting to close as the boy started to drift off.

"I'm fine S'uke," Naruto replied as a tear rolled down his cheek. He wasn't paying any attention as a cold hand came up and wiped it away.

"What are you crying for dope?" Sasuke still looked tired, but much less then a second ago, weird.

"You keep glitcing." Naruto smiled sadly as he took the pale fingers in his hand.

"What do you mean by glitcing?" Sasuke asked as he kept his eyes on the blond, even as others entered the room.

"When I came in you didn't remember who you were, who I was. It was just, kind of scary." Naruto explained.

"I was asleep when you came in." Sasuke replied.

"The doc said you'd be a bit screwy for a while." Kyuubi smirked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes confused at him for a moment before asking, "Who are you?"

"Hu? You glitch again?" Kyuubi asked.

"What do you mean? I know everyone else in here, Naruto, Itachi, Kushina, Minato, are you a friend of the family?" As Sasuke spoke everyone could see the sadness in Kyuubi's eyes.

"Nah. You know me, just give yourself a bit of time to remember." Kyuubi replied.

Sasuke looked unconvinced. "Trust me Sasuke, you know him." Naruto tried to reassure the boy.

"Know who?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pointed to Kyuubi, "Dumbass, of course I know Kyuubi." Everyone stopped for a moment. But after a while they started back up with the conversation. For a good part of it Sasuke was normal. But there would be moments when he for got what they were talking about, small spells when he'd forget who one of them was, and the conversation ended when he finally passed out.

"We should go, from what I've seen, it looks like he could use a nice good nap." Minato whispered to the rest. They slowly filed out of the room. Itachi looked up in time to see a boy in a doctor's coat, he looked remarkably like Sasuke except he was paler and had shorter hair. Plus his obviously fake grin and the fact that he couldn't be much older then sixteen, Itachi knew immediately that something was off.

"Hey Kyuubi?" Itachi grabbed his boyfriend's arm. "See that doctor?" He nodded toward the boy.

"Sure, wait, he's a doctor? Are you sure? Looks like a child who snuck a white coat."

"Exactly," Itachi looked pointedly at Kyuu. "And I, for one, don't like how he's looming around Sasuke's room."

**-Same place ~Not too long after the group left.**

Sasuke looked up at the doctor who had just entered his room. Or, at least Sasuke thought he was a Doctor. He was wearing a white coat and a stethoscope. So he had to be a Doctor, right? Either way, this asshole woke him up and he was just having the start of a very good dream!

"What do you want?" Sasuke snapped at the doctor looking guy.

"Hello Mr. Uchiha, I see you're doing well." the Doctor walked up to beside Sasuke's bed and looked at his I.V.

"What do you want?" Sasuke repeated his question, this time with more force.

The doctor looked down at him and smiled warmly. "I need a blood sample so we can test to make sure you didn't suffer too ill of effects from the anesthetics." The dude in the white coat explained.

"Whatever Doc. Just get me better so I can get back home." Sasuke muttered as he held his arm out for the doctor. The Doctor took a syringe which added him in taking Sasuke's blood, and then finally took his leave. Sasuke was just about to drift again when the doctor came back in. _Damn, did they ever let their patients sleep?_

The Doctor strode up to him and Sasuke started wonder if this guy was the same Doctor as before. He had a white coat and the stethoscope, and he had glasses, and his hair was slicked back all professional looking.

"You not the same guy." Sasuke concluded. the doctor looked shocked for a moment before laughing lightly, or at least tried, it was a hallow, humorless type of laugh, and his smile was completely empty.

"Of course I'm the same guy, I just got blood from you remember?" The Doctor reminded Sasuke.

"No, he was bald and didn't have glasses." Sasuke countered.

"No, I was as I am now. You're memory must've lapsed again. I just got the blood to the nurse for testing." The Doctor explained. Sasuke thought about it for a moment. He thought back to the visit from his friends and family, he couldn't remember most of it, but he did know that it was only about half and hour ago that they stood around him. But the fact still remained, he didn't like Doctors.

"So, you got you're blood, what do you want now?" Sasuke asked in a snippy, rude tone.

"Well, this it going to help with your lost time issues. Of course if more problems arise after this, feel free to scream for me."

Sasuke glared at the guy as he drew out a syringe from his pocket. The liquid in the syringe was clear and carefully measured to a good three mili-liters. Sasuke was going to just stick his arm out like he did for the guy before when he suddenly realized something.

"You're not a Doctor!" Sasuke shouted at the imposter.

"Of course I am." the guy replied. Sasuke glared at him. "Alright, what makes you think that I'm not a doctor? Hm?"

"That syringe wasn't covered, it wasn't in a wrapper either. You just drew it out of your pocket like some imposter who thinks I'm dumb as dog shit!" Sasuke screamed, nurses from outside over heard the commotion and hurried in to see how they could help. None of them did anything as the kind 'Doctor' removed his glasses and smiled that big fake smile.

"Well, aren't you just a yellow crayon in the box?" He asked. Sasuke didn't understand what that meant but didn't care, this guy was psycho and he didn't want to think too much on what insanity was coming from the poser's mouth. He just glared as Security came in and started to drag the guy out of his room. That was when he noticed something else, too.

The guy was about as old as he was, and looked oddly like himself. It didn't take much time for Sasuke to put it together. This guy was his evil clone come to kill him and take his place. Shame that evil clones don't take up on the intelligence and cunning it takes to be an original.

Yawning Sasuke laid back down reluctantly and was forced into his dream world where the stupid evil clones were at least at _his _command. Damn allergies to anesthetics.

**~Namikaze Summer Home - 1:40 pm**

"WHAT?" Kushina screamed into the phone. Minato was by her side instantly.

"What is it dear?" He asked.

"Some punk assassin just tried to give Sasuke three liters of some unidentifiable substance![**1**]" Kushina shouted right at her husband.

"Is Sasuke Okay?" Naruto called as he cam running down the stairs after overhearing his mother.

"Yeah, they caught the bastared, but the fact remains! Sasuke is NOT safe there alone." Kushina proclaimed as she slammed her fist to the table.

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that." Gaara said as he slowly cam down the stairs after Naruto, "Earlier Itachi and Kyuubi drove back to the Hospital muttering about suspicious doctor brats. I think their suspicions were correct."

"I see." Kushina said, then as she processed the information, "Wait, they went WHERE?"

"Kash, Calm down, Itachi won't let Sasuke get hurt. He'll protect his little brother." Minato tried to reassure his wife.

"Yeah, unless Itachi bites the big one doing so, and he dragged our little Fox with him! I swear! If I get a call saying that Kyuubi has his own room in the hospital Sasuke's losing a brother!"

**-Shimura Residence~ 1:42 pm**

Itachi walked up to the front door and knocked, hard. He was going to get to the bottom of this one way or another. Kyuubi was in the car just around the corner, waiting for the signal to zip around and pick Itachi up.

Danzo opened the door slowly, he looked a little surprised to see Itachi there.

"Itachi, what do I owe this pleasure?" Danzo asked, he didn't fake innocence, he didn't talk as if he was trying to hide something. He just quiet simply asked a straight forward question. That was that sign of his surprise.

"Leave Sasuke alone." Itachi didn't bark it, nor did he use some threatening tone, it was a simple statement. Neither of them were in the mood to play around, this was busyness.

"And what incentive do I have to do such a thing?" Danzo asked.

"You killed my mother and father, framed my uncles, and shot me and my brother. Now he's the only one I have left, and I'm telling you now, if he is hurt again, you will not live to see the sun rise a new day."

"I see. So you think you can threaten me?"

"If you have a price, which I doubt you do, I'm willing to hear it." Itachi replied.

Danzo thought for a moment. "You're freedom for his life." He offered.

"What would that prove?"

"Well, to be honest, my hate of the Uchiha has never had anything to do with all of the fags. In fact, the knowledge that your bloodline will not continue past you and Sasuke is quiet an appealing idea. But if should I get caught, there are plenty of homophobic people out there who will be more than willing to bail me out once I tell them the story that I have everyone believing."

"Then why not wait for us to die out? You've said it yourself, Sasuke and I are the last of the Uchiha, and neither of us are interested in females."

"But while I'm waiting for you two to bite the dust, you are both living your disgustingly perfect lives happily unaware of just how hated you are."

"So you'd rather see us dead then leave us alone." Itachi made semi-since of what Danzo just said.

"Pretty much." Danzo gave a curt nod. It just then dawned on Itachi that Danzo was being very open with this information, he must have been plotting something.

"So once I've given up my freedom, you're willing to let Sasuke live in peace?" Itachi asked a hint of doubt trying to make it's way to the surface, but he patted it down.

"His parents are dead, his uncle are on the run, soon enough they will be put into jail, and he'll never see his beloved brother again. Put all of that with the fact I'd imagine that he'll be having some problems with that gun shot wound for sometime to come. I believe my shooter nicked his heart, did it not?" Danzo's voice was formal, void of emotion or tone. "I don't need to kill him, not when he'll be begging for death. His life has been ruined enough. So, will you give up your freedom and leave your brother vunrable to the living hell he will be forced to endure for the rest of his life? Or will you fight me and both of you die in due time?"

"I suppose this is not an offer I get time to think over, is it?" Itachi asked.

"You can take all the time you want, but I will not stop my attacks waiting for answer. And believe me when I tell you that I have ways of making sure those are your only two options." Danzo's voice finally held a tone, a tone that not threatened, but promised death.

"In three days time you'll have my answer." Itachi said as he backed away from the door. He pulled out his phone and hit Kyuubi's speed dial. "It went smoothly. I'll meet you at the corner."

Danzo watched as Itachi walked away.

"You almost had me believing your every word." Sai joked as he walked up from behind his grandfather. "But I know the truth, you hate both homosexuals and Uchihas about the same, because of what my father did."

"Yes, you filthy disgusting father is my soul perpous of hating both fags and Uchiha's. When I noticed Sasuke was different from his family at first, I thought I could change him, save him, but he's going to hell with the rest of his family, I'm just speeding the process up a bit."

"Why did you even bother try to save him?" Sai asked.

"I was able to save you from your genetics, from the Uchiha blood that taints your veins. You are what the Uchiha are suppose to be, what they use to be. Sasuke showed promise. You and he would have been the perfect duo to save the Uchiha blood line and revive the ancient ways of the clan they use to be." Danzo walked to his desk and sat down. "But I missed my chance of saving him and now he's just as filthy and grotesque as the rest of his disgusting family!"

"Then why kill Fagaku and Mikoto Uchiha? They were straight." Sai pointed out.

"Yes, but their continued associations with the filth of their relations lead their sons to become infected. Had they brought those boys up right, then I wouldn't be damning my own soul to rid the world of them." Danzo flipped through a file he had just finished.

"Isn't that the Uzumaki's folder?" Sai asked.

"Yes, and this one is the Namikaze's folder. I've looked into their ancestry, the Uzumaki's and that Namikazes where once great warrior clans themselves, strange that the three, Uchiha, Namikaze, and Uzumaki clans shall all fall together. Their boys are also the last of their kind, we must take the same precaution with them as we are with the Uchiha boys." Danzo closed Naruto's folder.

"Is this a new job?" Sai asked, almost excited.

"Yes, your subjects are foxes, the background is subtle, but big, the focus must be subtle. I don't want even the red raven to trace the artist on this one." Danzo relayed his orders.

"When do you want the paint dried?" Sai asked.

"Hmmm, wait to paint until I give you the order." Danzo handed Sai the Uzumaki folder, "The scimatics for the smaller fox. You will need to paint it first."

Sai took the folder in hand and smirked, "Can't wait to get started."

"First thing's first, progress on the orange and black ravens?" Danzo asked.

Sai grimaced, "The portrait is lost, but I have some people on it. The blue and red ravens are being watched just incase it shows up around there."

"Good. I want you to work on the blue raven tonight, hold process on the red one." Danzo looked back at Kyuubi's folder, "I want Itachi to decide much sooner than in three days. And if he doesn't, I will have you work on the Mother fox."

"Oh, so she's part of this too? What about the father?" Sai asked

"Only if he gets in the way. I'm still collecting information on the Namikazes, but I know enough of the Uzumaki's, Kushina is no more than just a mother, she is of no importance, top me."

"I see." Sai turned his back to Danzo, "I'm off to set up the easel. just call if plans change." With that he left the room.

In the living room, where he had left his paint set sitting out, Sai looked over the walls. Some of his artwork had made it's way out in there. There was a wolf in a dark forest, the portrait was of a big dog like man who was poking his nose in the wrong places, his death was subtle, it was quiet and no one suspected foul play.

He looked over at a Tiger, sitting proudly in the desert. A woman, dangerous and proud. Her death was plain, and out in the light. He had shot her right between the eyes from a far while she was walking down a busy street. The case was closed when some other murder was framed for it. The guy didn't even notice that she wasn't one of his kills. He had lost count. He was also Sai's next hit, the lizard on a stone wall. Sai had got him while the fool was in jail.

Sighing, Sai took his paint set up to his room. Some murders had photographs of their victims, some had pieces of them like hair or teeth. Some just wrote down their names. But Sai wasn't that dumb, or gross. If some suspicious cop were to come into his home and look for the creepy murderer wall of villainy, he'd see it all over, but not even know it.

Sai went to his painting of six different colored ravens perched in a tree over looking a circus. The gray and purple ones were finished, the orange and black ones were only outlines, but the red one and the blue ones, they were halfway done. Sai didn't do this on purpose. He usually finished the painting before he finished the kill, but this one was big, and detailed. He had spent more time on this on than he ever spent on any other one.

Thinking of it now, he felt even more compelled to make this one spectacular, as if he felt he owed it to them that their memory be the best. And sometimes Sai avoided working on it as if he didn't want it finished. It was weird. He took a cloth and covered it up. He couldn't look at it now. He felt sick.

Here he was getting compliments from his grandfather for not being like the others, but he was exactly like them. He was a fag. He couldn't tell anyone, so he kept it to himself, and it was hard. His grandfather would quiet literally kill him if he found out. All these years, Sai had used his work as an excuse to not go look for a girlfriend. But Girls were so, weird, and gross. They were sinful little vanity bodies. They were also the easiest to kill. But guys, they were hard to hit because they were stronger.

Sai shook his head. He couldn't! He looked thought the folder of his newest project. Uzumaki, Naruto. Sai read through the file and almost instantly understood Sasuke's out right attraction for the little fox. Sai sighed, he hated it when they were attractive. It made it harder emotionally. Steeling himself up. Sai pulled out his plans for his attack on his distant cousin that night. He can save Uzumaki for later.

**-Hospital Sasuke's Room ~11:56 pm**

After taking to the doctors and making a few necessary threats, Sasuke finally got permisson to go home the following morning. After his evil clone tried to kill him yesterday, the doctors got all scared and had some security set right outside his door. But he figured that one more night in this hell-hole wouldn't be too bad. He was even trying to decided between saving Naruto a pudding cup or saving a pudding cup to eat in front of Naruto? He didn't like sweets, but he loved to torment the blond. In the end, Sasuke deiced he would be nice and share his pudding with his boyfriend.

Trying to get comfortable, Sasuke tried to roll onto his side, only to have a few wires still hooked to his arm pull him back. Having gotten over his allergy of the anesthetics, he couldn't simply black out for the night. So he was obviously in for a rough eight hours. Damn doctors, saying they have PhDs and shit and they couldn't even tell that he was perfectly healthy! Damn panty-wastes!

Sasuke sighed, he was bored, tired, and needed something to do. Looking over she smirked at the sight of the TV remote. He's suppose to be asleep, but he's in a hospital to get better, not be bored into insanity. So with his verdict in mind, Sasuke reached over and took the remote.

He turn the volume down just low enough that the security guards couldn't hear it from outside the room. Then he flipped through the channels to see if he could find some late night cartoons. He found that anime that he and Naruto kept talking about, the one with all the ninjas. It was the episode from the beginning where the viewer gets the in depth version of the emo kid's past when his family was brutally murdered by his older brother. Sasuke knew later viewers find out that his brother did it to protect the emo kid, but he watched the episode anyway. When it was finally over he found out that One Piece was on next and he just didn't care much for that show.

So he flipped through channels until something caught his eye. It was a picture of his mother and father on the news. Sasuke turned the volume up, security be damned.

_After farther investigation, the police have found more evidence that may or may not prove Mardara Uchiha's innocence in the violent murder of his brother Fagaku Uchiha and Fagaku's wife Mikoto Uchiha. Friends of Fagaku and Madara have stated that the rift had been healed years ago, and although blood family, Madara Uchiha stood to gain nothing of his brother's death. some forensic evidence, however, shows another likely suspect to be the murder of the Uchiha couple._

_Itachi Uchiha is the sole heir to the family busyness, Sharigon Crop. Although he has an airtight alibi, being in the hospital with his younger brother, authorities can trace his social circle to his lover Kisame Hoshigaki, who is currently going to school to learn special effects. When it was learned that Itachi was to be looked over much like his uncle was when his father found of his male-lover, it is not a far leap to say that Itachi Uchiha could very well be the master mind behind the Uchiha turmoil's._

I_nvestigators believe that the shooting of him and his brother was not only an attempt to give him a full alibi while he goateed his lover into setting the bomb, but also an indirect way of getting rid of his younger brother. No farther information has been given about Sasuke Uchiha's health. We can only pray for the poor boy as he recovers from not only a bullet wound, but also such tragic losses._

_In other news, a man has broken the record of how many grapes can be fit into a man's mouth at one time! Here's Jeff with the stor-_

Sasuke turned the TV off. He felt numb, he felt absolutely hollow. Three things he new for sure. One, Itachi was not being over looked for the company, neither was he still in a relationship with Kisame. Two, neither Itachi nor his Uncle Madara would hurt his mom and dad. And third, if his parents really were dead, someone would have told him, right?

But he was in the hospital, and the only time they really have had a chance to visit, well, he literally can't remember half of it. He remembered they were happy, not a sad face to be seen, so they couldn't have know. Or it didn't happen. Either way, he'd talk to Itachi about the moment that he got out of the hospital.

**-Uzumaki Summer Home~ 12:02 am**

Kyuubi turned off the TV.

"Now their trying to frame you." Gaara was the one to state the obvious.

"I suppose I have my answer for Danzo." Itachi muttered.

"What?" Naruto asked turning the older Uchiha.

"Nothing Naruto." Itachi hadn't told anyone but Kyuubi what had transpired between him and Danzo.

"You should go into hiding." Kyuubi muttered to his boyfriend. Whatever that crack-pot reporter thought, Itachi was his, and not some stupid ex's.

"I should probably sneak over there asap and get to the safe house. I'll be able to get help from my uncles there. Kyuu, tell the rat that I accept his offer." Itachi said nuzzling into his red-haired beauty so no one could over hear this time.

"Got it." Kyuubi agreed.

"I be off. Kyu, Naru, Gaara, you guys look after Sasuke, got it? I'm already accused of murder, if something happens to him on your watch I'm coming for you three. Got it?" Itachi stared directly at Naruto before taking his leave, making sure not to be seen as he snuck back into his own summer home, grabbed necessary personal items and made his way to the secret door by the book shelf. He knew what he was doing. And this way, if Danzo hurts Sasuke, Itachi'll kill him.

-**Shimura** **Residence~ 12:02 am**

"So, now what will you do, Itachi? You can't protect your beloved little brother if you're on the run." Danzo laughed aloud. He looked at his watch, Sai would be getting started on his next attempt on Sasuke's life. And once Sasuke's dead, he'd pin that on Itachi too! It'll play out just like the tiger and the lizard! It was perfect! And when Madara rises back up to the surface, Dazno will just pin Itachi's death on him. He loved it when there was an escape goat!

Danzo turned the volume on the TV down and grabbed a walkie-talkie from the coffee table.

"Sai, status report!" Danzo called into it. There was some white noise before he heard a CLICK.

_"I'm in the Hospital's ventilation system, right over the blue raven's room. He's yet to fall asleep, seems he has _just_ found out about his parents' death and the fact his uncles and brother are now in hiding." _Sai's voice came out fuzzy. Danzo smirked. So the Uchiha brat just found out, hu?

"Sai, you know what to do." Danzo replied before turning the walkie off. He leaned back in his chair. Yes, things were going perfectly. The only thing that could even possibly ruin this is the intervening of the Uzumaki or the Namikaze, and Danzo was already getting that taken care of.

There was no way left for the Uchiha to squirm out of his grip. Danzo was going to finally get revenge for his poor broken little girl! His sweet Rin.

* * *

**1- This is the reason I've taken so long to update. I was trying to find an actuall poisn that would work for this but couldn't, I'm not a doctor! So let's pretened that this would kill him almost instantly!)**

**Yuki~ Oh noes! Danzo is winning! What will happen next!**

**Sai - So you think I'll succeed in killing Sasuke?**

**Sasuke- You better not!**

**Cheaps!**

**~Yuki U.**


	15. Target: Uchiha Sasuke

**Yuki~ Alright! This was quick! But it's also half the size of chapter 14. Sooo, there you go. only one person really gave me feed back on that one. She agreed that I should shorten the chapters so that they'll come out faster. Take this chapter for instance! I know where I'm going to start off for chapter 16 and it's a good chapter, just short. **

**ALSO! My laptop that I put the plot map was working just enough so that I could save the map onto FanFic. And I found that I TOTALLY RUINED IT with last chapter. Itachi wasn't suppose to be run off yet, Danzo wasn't suppose to make the deal until after Sasuke got home from the hospital. And the Namikazes were suppose to be taking them in. i even had a side story plot line thought up that would explain why Naruto and Kushina go by Uzumaki and Kyuubi and Minato go by Namikaze. But I RUINED IT!**

**But it was too long of a wait and I don't want to run into that rut again, so if you have any questions about the story that might have been answered if I did this right, just ask and I'll either answer it, or find a way to fit it into the story! ^_^**

**Beta- UnBeta'd, still can't get ahold of Miss Sunday. TT_TT**

**Warnings- Stress, and a LOT of it! A plan is finaly formed!**

**Disclaimers- If I owned Naruto you'd be waiting a lot longer than a week to read the next chapter, so be glade I don't own it. ni? ^_^**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Sasuke stared at the TV, it was turned off, but seeing his mother's face on the screen only a few seconds ago was still fresh in his mind. No way were they gone. But if it's on the news, people are going to believe it, so they'd believe that Itachi had something to do with it. No way would Itachi stick around for the cops to get him. He'd run, he'd hide; Itachi'll out smart and out wit a bunch of donut dunking cops. Sasuke sighed. It also said that his uncle Madara was suspected. So he and Tobi must've hit the under ground a while ago. He was alone now.

Sai looked down at the other raven haired boy. The boy was smart, had he been a dim wit, he would be dead already, but this was only attempt number two, and Grandpa Danzo did say that he wanted it to be loud and obvious. There might be some casualties, but he had a job to do. So Sai went to work getting things prepared. He had dropped a small gas bomb and kicked it under Sasuke's bed last he visited the boy. Now all he had to do was press a button, and a highly flammable gas would leak from under the bed and Sasuke would be the direct target of the explosion.

Sasuke finally leaned back. He didn't know what to do. He didn't want to think that the crack pot reporters were right about his mom and dad, though he knew they were wrong about his uncle and brother. Sasuke looked over at the call button next to his bed. He could call a nurse up, tell what he just saw and ask if he could call the Uzumaki's or even Orochimaru so they could explain.

Pulling out the remote from his pocket, Sai also grabbed the match box he was going to use to ignite it. The moment Sai pressed the button, he knew he needed to get the match lit and tossed at just the right moment. Too late and the gas would get his as well, too soon, and he'd have to relight another one and then the moment had past and it'd be too late. He really only had one shot of doing this.

Sasuke heard a slight click from under his bed, it didn't bother him too much, just startled him. So he was sitting up right again. It was when he smelt gas that he quickly got out of the bed and ran for the door. He was sure it was a gas leak.

Sai noticed Sasuke trying to run. Damn, he was more attentive than he thought. Usually, when the target noticed the gas, it was too late, but there was still five more seconds before he needed to light the room.

Sasuke was tugged back by his arm; the damn wires were still connecting him to the bed. From the few feet away that he was, he could see a container with smoking coming out of it. It had to be the source of the gas, which meant he needed to get out of there NOW!

Sai looked at his watch, four seconds left.

Sasuke ripped the wires off his arm, it stung a little, but he was free, he had a little trouble with the last one though, it didn't want to come off and it was starting to get painful pulling at it.

Three seconds left.

Sasuke finally ripped it off, taking a bit of skin with it, he then ran for the door as fast as he could.

Two seconds left.

In his hurry, Sasuke was finding it difficult to get the latch unlocked; he tried turning it one way, then the other. Finally it was unlocked.

There was a sound of a match being struck and lit.

Sasuke was just opening the door while Sai had just dropped the match.

-**Shimura** **Residence~ 12:08 am**

Danzo looked at the clock. Sasuke should be dead just about now, gone out in the same fashion as his mother and father. He smirked to himself. After everything, he finally got one of the Uchiha brats! He sat in the quiet of the room and waited for Sai to check in.

He waited.

And waited.

Not a word from Sai. It was already 1:20, Sai should have checked in an hour ago! Irritated, Danzo grabbed his walkie and clicked it on. "Sai! Sai answer me. Answer me now!" Danzo roared into the device. Now he was starting to pace. There was no way Sai had gotten caught in the blast. Just no way! His grandson, his perfect grandson, the last of the _noble_ Uchiha's!

Danzo sat back down in realization. God wanted this! All Uchiha's were meant to die, even the perfect ones. Danzo nodded and sent up a prayer. He would finish God's plan by himself. He would honor Sai's loss by sending the rest of the Uchiha to hell to keep that brat Uchiha company!

**-Uzumaki Summer Home~ 2:03 am**

Everyone was still wide awake, not a soul could get themselves to even so much as lie down much less fall asleep. Kushina was pacing the living room; Minato was in the kitchen distracting him by making snacks and such. Kyuubi, Gaara and Naruto went up to Naruto rooms where the blond was clearing and organizing his desk, Kyuubi was messing with his hair, grabbing bits and braid then unbraiding them, and Gaara was sitting on the bed quietly.

"Someone really needs to talk to Sasuke in the morning." Gaara spoke suddenly, causing the brothers to jump.

"What?" Kyuubi asked.

"Someone needs to talk to Sasuke. His parents are dead and his brother and uncles are in hiding, and he doesn't know anything about it. It'll be hard for him to hear, but he needs to know." Gaara explained. Naruto looked at the two of them before looking back to his desk. He grabbed a small frame; in it was the photo of the five year old Sasuke, glaring at the camera and everything. Naruto sighed. Why couldn't this year be like that one? Given they were older, and were going out, but still. They were only fifteen years old now! Life should not be getting this hard for either of them! It wasn't fair! Sasuke shouldn't be in the hospital! Sasuke shouldn't be an orphan! Sasuke shouldn't be alone!

"Naruto?" Kyuubi called when he heard the sniffling.

"This isn't right. This isn't how it was suppose to go! Sasuke was supposed to be happy, we were supposed to be having fun. Not running for our lives! It's not fair, and it's not right! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" Naruto was bawling like his five year old self. Kyuubi looked at his younger brother. If Sasuke was there at that moment, he would have called the blond a dope and hugged him from behind. But that was the problem. Sasuke wasn't there.

Downstairs, the phone was ringing.

**-Outside the Uzumaki Summer Home ~ 2:05am**

Danzo knew that the Uzumaki's and the Namikaze's would do anything in their power to help the Uchiha's, that's why they had to go as well. All of them. That Sabakuno brat too. He didn't have a porpoise, his family wasn't descended down from anything great. They were all trash. The last of the Namikaze's, the Uzumaki's and the Uchiha's; they all needed to burn.

Danzo found the family car parked on the street. The idiots! This was just too easy. He crawled under the vehicle and snapped the breaks. Sure, it wasn't nearly as impressive as Sai's car bombs, but the kid was an artist of death, Dazno was the puppet master. But if he needed to do it himself, then so be it.

What the 'puppet master' was also not as good at as Sai was the art of stealth. For, while Danzo was busy rigging the car to be a death trap, a certain little red-head was watching from the window as the other people in the room were busy blubbering about poor Sasuke.

Gaara stood up and excused himself from the room as he walked down to meet up with the older Uzumaki and Namikaze. Minato had just hung up the phone and turned to look up the stairs.

"Oh, Gaara, good, would you mind getting Naruto and Kyuubi, please?" He asked. Gaara nodded and made his way back up the stairs.

He opened the door to see Kyuubi give Naruto a tissue and Naruto sound out his last sniffle of the night.

"Your mom and dad need you both down stairs." Gaara relayed before turning to go back down stairs, the brothers followed quietly.

"Yeah, what'd you guys need?" Kyuubi asked their parents as they came down the steps.

"Naruto, sit down. This is going to be hard to hear, but I want you to listen to it all, alright?" Minato said to his youngest. Naruto nodded and sat in the bar stood. Instinctively Kyuubi and Gaara sat on either side of him filling the places at the Kitchen Island.

"We just got a call from Miranda the secretary." Kushina started. Naruto recognized the name instantly. It was the girl who had been there when the Uchiha brothers got shot. "She remembered you Naruto and knew you should be one of the first to know." Kushina took a deep breath. Minato took over for her.

"There was a bombing at Konoha Hospital." He said. Naruto's head shot up. He wanted to scream out, but he couldn't. "It was in Sasuke's room~"

"Sasuke's- !" Naruto interrupted.

"No. Thankfully no. But he's hurt, bad. He might not make it. He got a good part of the blast, but he somehow made it out of the room before it went off. Miranda said that there was a report of a container found that had a highly flammable gas coating the inside. Someone had somehow got it into his room. Sasuke must have smelt the gas and tried to get out of the room, but ran out of time."

Naruto took a breath of relief. Sasuke was alive for now.

"Miranda also said that the security type for Sasuke's room is missing." Kushina spoke again. "So whoever blew up the hospital is still at large and will still be after Sasuke. She gave us a heads up that there will be police coming by for Orochimaru, the only person left legally capable of taking Sasuke in. They will be taking Orochimaru and Sasuke to a hospital in Suna."

"That's where I live." Gaara interjected. Or, at least it's an interjection for Gaara.

"Really? Well. Sasuke's going to be in intensive care there." Kushina said giving a small smile to Gaara at the beginning of her sentence before looking back to her son.

"We should call Orochimaru!" Kyuubi said.

"Already did. He said that if Naruto wishes to go with, Orochimaru will be able to keep the two together as well as promise 100% safety and protection." Minato scoffed the last part as if he didn't believe it.

"I want to go!" Naruto Stood suddenly. "Please! I want to go!" Kushina looked to Minato with a looked that said both an 'I told you so' and a "Do we have to let him go?' Minato nodded.

"I already told him it was up to you, and that you'd be there when the cops were." Minato explained. He turned to Gaara. "Actually, the thought that you live there Gaara is of a great comfort."

Gaara nodded, "I'll talk to my father, I had been keeping him updated this whole time, I'm he'll be alright if Naruto were to spend sometime with us every now and then back in Suna. We are leaving back home in a couple days anyway, I don't think I could have the date brought closer, but I'll see what I can do. My siblings have wanted to meet Naruto and Sasuke for awhile now. I think they may believe I made the two up." Gaara said the most he had all summer in that one instant.

"You're leaving a couple of days? You've been updated about us to your dad? You have siblings?" Naruto's question wouldn't have stopped if Kyuubi hadn't tapped him on the arm and shushed him.

"Well, I suppose that's that." Minato muttered. "Naruto, go pack your things quickly. I'll drive you over to Orochimaru's office when you're done." Naruto nodded and was up the stairs quickly.

"Do you have another car?" Gaara asked.

"Um, not really. Why?" Minato answered.

"When I first came down here was to tell you I saw someone mess with your car outside. It won't be safe to drive." Gaara explained.

"What?" Kushina shouted startled.

"This isn't good, now we're being targeted." Minato said.

"Well, we could take Madara's car." Kyuubi said.

"Do you have the keys to that vehicle?" Kushina asked, she obviously meant for it to be bitter, but she could muster it as the moment.

"Nope, but I know where they are." Kyuubi shrugged.

"Well, in a crisis it's better to ask for forgiveness than for permission my father always told me." Minato said while scratching the back of his head. "Kyuubi, we should also pack up and get going. It's not safe for us either."

"Right. I'll go get the Uchiha's car while we're waiting for Naruto to pack up. Mom, if you could just shove all my cloths into a bag and call it good? I didn't really bring much with me this year." Kyuubi as he started back out of the house.

"Of course." She called after her son.

"Wish me luck!" The ginger called over his shoulder.

Silent prayers of 'Good luck' and 'Stay safe', were sent his way and the man was gone.

* * *

**Yuki~ Just curious, how many of you actually thought I killed Sasuke off in this chapter and was already plotting my death? Either way, he didn't get out unscathed either so, you may still be planning to beat me up.**

**Sasuke- *Reads the plot map* Hey! There's not explosion in this thing! Not since you murdered my parents!**

**Yuki~ Did you not read the top? I screwed up and your misery is what's fixing it!**

**Sasuke- Reveiw please, remember, it's your reviews that make Yuki feel guilty for not updating and keeps me from getting blown up. *Glares* If there are not at least Ten reviews, I'm killing her so that she won't have a chance to blow me up again! GOT IT!**

**Cheaps!**

**~Yuki U.**


	16. READ FIRST!

**A/N:** I know this is pretty lame, but I need to know. I am either going to delete this story, start it over, or continue from where I crashed it. I will leave the votes to you. The lack of replies count as votes for deletion. I'm pretty burnt out on Naruto, have been for a while obviously, .

I'm also looking over some old chapters and feel pretty disgusted with myself.

Demanding reviews, even going as far as throwing a fit about one chapter not getting any, trying to coax as many readers as I could. I was really a brat.

-_-;;

But the A/N's will be over written even if the whole story stays.

I know this sounds like another cry for attention, but I'm really just trying to see if people still want this story finished. Because if so, I'll suck it up and get into gear, just for you guys, and no more begging for reviews.

So, now that we know the drill, it's up to you to decide.

Votes end by 7/19/13 Should be plenty of time.

(Also, I'm not bothering with a poll on my page, all you have to do is send a review, easier on you. Anon reviews count!)


End file.
